Z High
by Gosha
Summary: -COMPLETE- From the moment they met they knew they were meant to be. Little did they know what life changing events were waiting just around the corner. From high school to home life...it was time for them to grow up. GCC
1. The New Girl

A.N-I do not own DBZ. IT is owned by Akira Toriyama only.

**Chapter 1: The New Girl**

It was the beginning of a normal Monday in Japan, and whilst the birds sung, crowds of people began their day preparing for work and school. In Branigan Street at number 49, the day doesn't start too right for a certain young man. Goku sat up in bed and let out a yawn. Turning to his clock he sighed, he had laid in for over an hour.

"Must be busted," he thought, shaking the object.

"Goku!" came a female voice from downstairs, "Goku are you up yet!" she asked, patiently awaiting his reply.

"Yeah I'm up" he moaned, yawning once more. Scrambling around his room he put on his blue baggy jeans and t-shirt, soon retiring to the bathroom.

Soon after, the seventeen year old ran down the stairs, before throwing his backpack on the couch and pinching his brother's piece of toast, causing his brother to snarl.

"Up late again, young man?" she questioned sternly.

"My alarm didn't go off. It must be broke or something" he replied, pouring himself a drink

"Well we had better get you a new one or fix it!" came a male voice. It was his father, who was tightening his tie for work.

"Yeah, I guess" he said, "Well, gotta run!" he called, pulling his trainers on and running out of the kitchen. He pulled on his backpack and was about to run out the door when he was attacked by a large ball of fluff. He fell to the ground, harassed by a sharp spiky tongue. Goku giggled.

"Okay Gizmo. I love you to" he said trying to get up. He patted his dog and bid his goodbye once more before running out the door and down the street. His mother chuckled.

"He's always in a rush that boy" she said.

"Well, its better to be fashionably late than fashionably early" Her husband said, placing a kiss on her cheek. She smiled.

"Don't be too late home" she called as he left the room.

"I'll try not to be Heidi," he said running out the door.

Goku walked down Potter's road and out onto the main road where the school could be seen. It didn't look like much, but it was a good school, which provided good education. (Like we care) In fact, Z High was a very popular school. Goku strode through the gates and through the football pitch.

**Football**-the boy's idol! If he could play football every minute of everyday and learn it every minute of everyday he'd be one of the happiest boys alive. He walked up to the benches where he saw Yamcha and Bulma. He smiled and ran up to them

"Hey guys!" he chirped.

"Hey Goku! Hey, you know Curt's grandfather is getting him that football net to put in the field his mom owns?"

"Uhuh!"

"Well, he got it and he said we can go play round his tonight"

"Wicked, I'll definitely come; man his field's the biggest in Japan I swear!" "Lucky bastard" he finished, "So Bulma, going to Crazy House on Friday?"

"To right I am" she said holding Yamcha's hand. The two had been dating for about two years now. After her and Goku broke up, the two fell for each other immediately. Of course, Goku and she were still the best of friends. Before long the school bell rung and everyone reported to their classes. Bulma, Yamcha and Goku were all in the same class in room C24, with one of the nicest teachers in the school. Well, it was the only teacher that didn't tell Goku off. The trio sat at the back with Chloe and Lime.

"Alright, settle down," demanded Mr Namikane as he entered the room, "Sorry I'm late, now lets take the register," he said sitting down and pulling out a pen. He began to call the names:

"Bulma Briefs!"

"Yes sir"

"Craig Buson"

"Yeah sir"

"Yakon Balls" (Couldn't help myself, sorry)

"Yes sir" Mr Namikane continued the register, and as he finished there was a faint knock at the door. He strolled over to the door and opened it; it was the new student he was expecting.

"Ah, you must be Chichi Kin" he said, letting her in.

"Yes" she spoke quietly. She entered the room to come face to face with strangers who would be her form mates from now on. She was extremely nervous and quietly followed the teacher over to the register. He filled in her name and handed her a planning book.

"Here you go. This has your timetable in it and it has a diary for you to record your homework in" he said politely.

"Thank you," she said taking the book from him. Yamcha and Goku stared at the new girl.

"Man is she hot or is she hot?" Yamcha asked. Goku giggled.

"Now go and find a seat while I fill you in" he said. Chichi swallowed and looked around for somewhere to sit. She didn't know anybody and there wasn't a place where she could sit by herself. She sighed and panicked.

"Aaww" Bulma said, feeling sorry for her, "She looks so nervous" "Hey chichi!" she called. Chichi looked to where the voice came from, "Come and sit by me!" she said, and Chichi smiled a little and walked up to the girl and sat beside her.

"Hi there, I'm Bulma Briefs," she said.

"Hi" Chichi replied.

"Now don't worry Chi, can I call you Chi?"

"Sure" she said.

"Okay, now don't worry I can see your nervous and it's your fist day but I'm going to be your friend and look after you okay. I mean it's not too hard to find the classrooms once you're used to it"

"Thanks" Chichi said, placing her empty bag on the floor. Yamcha caught her attention by a tap on the shoulder. She turned to face him.

"Hey Chichi, how d'you like the school?"

"Well, it doesn't seem too bad, but I've never been to a mixed school before" she said honestly.

"What do you mean, mixed school?"

"I used to go to a private girl's school in America" she replied, getting startled looks all around.

"You lived in America?" questioned Yamcha. "Wow, how lucky are you?"

"You don't sound American" Bulma pointed out.

"Well I was born in China, but because of my dad's work, we kind of go all over the place," she said, seeming a little bad about it.

"Gosh, your dad must have a big job" Bulma said.

"Well, he's manager of a big company called 'Nichan'. He has to travel a lot of places and sometimes he's gone for weeks. It's a good job I got my butler to look after me," she said.

"Butler!" "You have a butler!" "No way!" Yamcha yelled, astonished by her.

"I might be wrong, but is your dad the Ox-King?" she asked.

"Yes that's my dad! How do you know him?"

"My father is head of Capsule Corporation and well, he's mentioned him before and all that"

"Cool" she commented.

"Well, I take it you need to be introduced!" Bulma announced turning to Yamcha, "That's my boyfriend Yamcha, he's crazy mind beware" Chichi chuckled," That's Goku, then sitting next to him is Curt and…" Bulma blabbered on, listing the names as she pointed to them, but Chichi wasn't listening. She was too mesmerised about the boy she called Goku. Boy was he handsome. He had a great figure, beautiful smile and cool crazy hair. He just looked so perfect; she couldn't keep her eyes off of him.

"Then at the front is Morris, Ricky and Rose" Bulma finished. Chichi shook her head out of the daydream.

"So, let's see your timetable. Maybe you are in one of my classes" Bulma suggested, watching as Chichi pulled out her planner. She handed it to Bulma who carefully scanned over it.

"Hey! You're with me all day! Well, that'll be easier to show you around, and I think I can feel a friendship coming on here!" Bulma chirped flashing Chichi a sweet smile. She smiled in return.

The bell had gone and everyone strolled to first class, and in Bulma and Chichi's case it was English. As they left their form room, Chichi stopped to watch Goku, but all wasn't well for Chichi.

"Goku" came a girly call from behind him. It was a girl with long brown hair, tight jeans and a small-strapped top. She had to be the live version of Barbie doll for her face was smothered in makeup. Goku walked up to her and stood close to her.

"Hey baby, you coming out over mine tonight?" she asked.

"Well, I kind of promised Yamcha that I'd play football with him at Curt's" he finished, encircling his fingers with hers.

"Aaw, you always play football. Why can't you play something with me" she said teasingly, pressing herself against him.

"Well, it depends what you wanna play" he replied in a seductive yet teasing tone. She giggled and kissed him on the lips, soon turning the kiss into a passionate snog.

"Who is that?" asked a curious and jealous Chichi.

"Oh her, she's the sluttiest slag I've ever known" "Her name's Kit Matthews. I hate her"

"Why?"

"Because she's a bitch and she's so fake. And to make matters worse, Goku doesn't see it. She's all sweet and innocent around him but around other people she's a cow. I can't stand the bitch" Bulma finished, "Let's go", she said pulling Chichi's arm. Chichi obeyed, taking one last look before she went.

The day went on normally for the others, and though it was all new to Chichi, she found it pretty easy and it wasn't too bad. She was in all of Bulma's subjects and of course they were both in the top classes!

By the time the bell rung for home time, the students exited the school in a hurry. Goku strode up to the gate with Yamcha and Curt whilst Bulma walked with Chichi.

"Hey Chi, how about you come out with me and Yamcha tonight? We can show you around" Bulma suggested, stopping at the gates.

"Well, I said I'd help my dad unpack a few things and I've got to sort my room out as well" she said awkwardly, "But maybe tomorrow if that's okay"

"Sure Chichi, no problem. Well, are you all right walking home? I mean, do you know your way?"

"Yes I'm fine, I know the way," she said smiling.

"Alright then, I'll see you tomorrow" she said, waiting for Yamcha to run over. He soon ran up to her and escorted her home. Chichi began to walk home herself and stopped when she saw Goku and Curt walking up Potter's street. She walked slowly and quietly, hoping he wouldn't spot her. She was so shy around him for some reason. Loosing him around the corner she sighed and made her way home.

Goku bid his goodbye to Curt and walked down his street to the far house at which he lived. It was a small house, but it seemed big enough for the four of them. He opened the door and dumped his bag on the floor. Closing the door he headed to the kitchen to find his mother sewing at the table.

"Hey mom" he chirped, giving her a peck on the cheek.

"Hello Goku how was your day?" she asked. Goku sat on the counter, munching on a biscuit.

"Well", he said swallowing the biscuit, "I got told off once today for something I didn't do"

"That's always the story" his mother said sarcastically.

"I banged my head in maths after falling off my chair, and there's a new girl in our class" he finished hopping off the counter.

"A new girl? What's her name?" she asked

"Chichi Kin I think. She seems real shy and nervous, but she did come from a private girl's school" Goku said, walking into the living room.

"A private school. She must be a bright young lady"

"Yeah pretty much. She's in like, all of Bulma's lessons and she's in all the top sets for everything!" Goku said in an exaggerating way.

"Well there's nothing wrong with that. Her mother must be proud"

"Are you proud of me?" Goku asked in a baby voice.

"Oh sweetheart, of course I am," she said in the same tone getting a smile off him. He grabbed his backpack and ran up stairs. Heidi listened and heard him slam his door. She was surprised that his door never fell off its hinges when he slammed it, just think what he's like in a bad mood. She chuckled and turned the oven on ready to cook the tea.

In the room of Goku, the loud music by Nirvana could be heard. He pulled off his top and threw it on his bed, exposing his gorgeous and muscular young body. He began to lift some weights, soon doing some press-ups to. He was a fit young lad, and he had to be to play football. He resumed doing sit-ups as Linkin Park's 'Crawling' played in the background.

Not long after, he stood up and done a few stretches before grabbing another t-shirt, switching off his music and running downstairs. He ran into the kitchen and pulled on his top in mid-sentence, "Mom I'm going out alright?" he asked, running to the door.

"But I'm doing your tea!" she shouted.

"I'll warm it up later, gotta go to Curt's!" he shouted back. Before Heidi could speak again, the front door slammed shut. She sighed and frustratingly walked back into the kitchen, defeated once again.

Well that's chapter one. What d'you think? There are more chapters on the way so if you liked it so far hopefully you'll stay tuned for more! Thanks for reading and please review.

Gosha-


	2. The Crazy House

**Chapter 2: The Crazy House**

The week passed by pretty quickly and of course a Friday will drag and take longer to end. It was lunch time at Z High and Bulma and Chichi were sitted on a small bench next to the netball courts where the boys were playing football. Whilst munching on a chicken salad sandwich Bulma noticed that Chichi kept her eyes on a certain somebody a lot. Wherever the two were, Chichi always seemed to stare at him or smile at him. Bulma swallowed her food and cleared her throat to speak.

"Say Chi, d'you fancy someone?" she asked.

"Do I fancy someone? No, of course not" she replied, looking at her sandwich. Bulma smirked.

"Goku's pretty hot isn't he?"

"Kind of" she said quietly. It was plainly obvious that she liked him. She was even blushing a little.

"Aha!" she said loudly, "You fancy Goku" she said with a giggle. Chichi went bright red.

"I do not!" she protested.

"You soooo do" Bulma said matter of factly.

"I do not fancy him!" she shouted, turning away, blushing madly.

"Okay, whatever you say" Bulma finished, not believing a word Chichi said. There was a short silence between the two.

"Want to come to the crazy house tonight?" asked Bulma, making it seem safe for Chichi to look at her since she changed the subject.

"The Crazy House? What's that?"

"It's like a Zanzi Bar club, but so much better!" Bulma chirped smiling.

"Well, I don't know"

"Goku'll be coming" she spoke with a smirk, "Maybe even…alone" she said in an exaggeration. Chichi rolled her eyes. She was never going to live this one down. Bulma decided that Chichi would meet at hers for seven o'clock and then they'd get ready for 8 and party til 3! It sounded great! But Chichi didn't know whether she could put up with it. And with Goku there…

The two were ready by 8:15 and after bidding Mrs Briefs farewell they made their way to The Crazy House which was approximately 15 minutes away. Once reaching the club Chichi was shocked to see the long line of people her age who were waiting to enter inside. The club looked pretty cool from the outside with flashing neon lights but peering inside as she walked past, gave her second thoughts about coming. She joined the queue with Bulma and soon enough they went inside. The music was so loud in there and already Chichi's brain was buzzing. Bulma dragged her to the side where they would wait for Yamcha and the crew. Soon after, Yamcha and Curt came in dressed up all smart with shirts and baggy jeans. Bulma smiled and after catching their attention they ran over to her.

"Hey babe!" he shouted for her to hear, kissing her on the cheek at the same time.

"Hey, where's Goku?" she asked loudly.

"He's gonna be a little late" "He had to take Gizmo out!" he shouted turning to Chichi.

"Hey, you remember who this is don't you?" Bulma asked, pulling Chichi out of her hiding place.

"Wow, is that you Chi? You look amazing!" Yamcha complemented. Chichi smiled.

"Man, are you single? Coz if you are, I'll date you!" Curt shouted, getting a giggle from all of them.

"She's not that desperate Curt!" Bulma teased. Curt poked his tongue out at her. About twenty minutes later, Goku came strolling in, hands in pockets as usual. Bulma smiled and waved at him. He smiled in return and after battling the dancing crowd he reached their spot.

"Hey, you're late!" Yamcha teased.

"The bloody dog…I took him out, lost him for like ten minutes…I'm telling ya, if I didn't love him so much I'd beat the shit out of him!" he joked, turning to Bulma.

"Hey Bulma baby" he said in a joke giving her a friendly cuddle. She embraced him back.

"You smell nice" she said getting a proud smile from his lips.

"And you knowz it!" he replied. His attention was soon caught by a beautiful girl…oh my God…it was Chichi…man did she look hot. He cleared his throat and smiled at her.

"Hey Chi, you look…wow…you look…gr…great" he managed to say.

"Thanks" she said shyly.

"She's gorgeous isn't she?" Bulma said. Somehow she had to set these two up.

"Yeah" he said, not realising he had said it in a lustful way. Bulma gave him a shocked expression. Chichi looked pretty shocked to. Goku began to panic when he suddenly decided to change the subject.

"Say, uh, my bro came back from France today" he said, turning to Yamcha, "N look what he got me!" he finished, unzipping his biker jacket to show off his 'suck this' top. The three of them laughed and couldn't believe that his mother allowed him to wear such a naughty top. But what they didn't know was that she had no idea about it. (It has a hot girl with a guy's penis in her hands, hence 'suck this'. I know, sick, but funny)

They had been at the club for at least an hour now, and both Chichi and Bulma were amongst the crowd shaking their stuff to 'Loneliness' by Tomcraft. Goku and Yamcha sat at the bar whilst Curt used the boy's room. Yamcha drunk some of his beer before turning to Goku. For some reason Goku wasn't drinking alcohol, only coke or lemonade. He thought this was strange for Goku always got pissed on a Friday night. He watched Goku carefully and as Yamcha had thought, he was staring at Chichi! Yamcha had caught him looking at Chichi twice this week, and every time Yamcha questioned him he would say something stupid and try to make it as if he was looking at something behind her. Yamcha cleared his throat and gently pushed Goku to get his attention.

"Why don't you ask her out?" he asked. Goku looked confused, but inside, he knew what Yamcha was questioning.

"Who?" he asked, trying to sound surprised.

"You know who…Chichi" he said taking another sip from his beer.

"Why would I ask her out?" He asked, "Besides, I got a girlfriend!" he quickly added before Yamcha could say anything. Yamcha shrugged and continued to drink his beer.

In the middle of Usher and 'yeah' Bulma and Chichi returned to the bar for a glass of cold water. Yamcha was pissed and immediately (as he usually did) he clung to Bulma and kissed her neck and felt her ass. Chichi ignored this extreme affection and drunk some of her water. Curt finally returned after getting in with a hot girl who was staring at him earlier on and he to was pissed. He and Yamcha were giggling about nothing when Goku returned from the boy's room.

"Hey Goku, where you been?" Bulma asked, twiddling her hair around her finger.

"Boy's room" he said quietly, sitting down. Then 'Don't wanna miss a thing' by Aerosmith came on and Bulma dragged her drunk boyfriend to the dance floor, leaving poor Chichi with Goku and Curt.

"Hey, that girl's eying me up again" Curt said, giving her a sexy smile.

"Go ask her to dance then" Goku suggested, wanting him to go away. Curt nodded and clumsily walked over to her. Goku chuckled and turned to Chichi who was watching the people dance.

"You got a boyfriend?" Goku suddenly asked out of the blue. Chichi blushed.

"No" she said, ashamed. Goku turned to face her fully.

"What's wrong?"

"You can laugh but I've never had a proper boyfriend" she said not looking at him. Goku's eyebrows shot up. He was really shocked. How could no one want to go out with her?

"Wow, you gotta grudge against boys or something?" Chichi looked at him oddly, "I mean, I'm surprised you aint got all the boys running after you…you're really nice, smart, funny…and really beautiful" he said more than affectionately. Chichi had the urge to throw her arms around him and kiss him! But there were two reasons not to. Firstly, she hadn't kissed a boy before and secondly, what if he didn't like her? She sadly slouched. The two remained quiet whilst the song continued.

"D'you wanna dance?" he asked her. She looked at him and laughed.

"No way. I've never slow danced before in my life!" she said. He thought that was a lame excuse.

"Come on I'll show ya!" he chirped pulling her up with him.

"No, Goku!" she protested but he was too strong for her and she irately let him drag her to the dance floor.

"Don't threat, its easy really" he said, taking hold of her hands and placing them in the right places. She felt a little uncomfortable when he pulled her close for she hadn't been this close to a boy before and the fact that he was her crush didn't help. She gulped but resumed to dance. The song seemed to last for ever, even though they only started dancing half way through. Bulma giggled like a four year old and whispered to Yamcha, who was having trouble to stand on his two feet. He turned to look where she was pointing to and he giggled also. They were finally dancing. This was perfect Bulma thought. At last the song came to an end and the two stopped dancing. Chichi looked at the others as they kissed and snogged! She quickly turned away and gave him a small smile.

"Thanks" she said shakingly. He still stared at her, and suddenly he went in for a kiss! His eyes closed and his lips were almost touching hers. She gasped, what was he doing? Did he like her? Was he drunk? Her nerves kicked in and she pulled away with him looking disappointed.

"I have to go to the toilet" she said quietly, leaving him on the dance floor.

She ran into the girl's toilets and stopped at the sink where she looked into the mirror. What was wrong with her? Why did she run? She looked lost and frightened in the mirror. She sighed and sat on the sink counter. Maybe she stopped the kiss because she was afraid she'd do it wrong, or maybe it was because…

The door slammed open and Bulma came running in.

"Chi what happened?" she asked running up to her to hold her shaking hands.

"I just, I don't…"

"Chi, what's wrong with you? You fancy the ass off of him and he was going to kiss you! Why did you run? You've confused him!

"I don't Know Bulma, I just…couldn't do it!"

"Well, you better get your act together. If you want him you better get him now. He won't be around forever!" Bulma said, walking out. Chichi was baffled. But Bulma was right. Boy did she mess up. She jumped down and was about to splash her face with cold water when someone else walked in. She turned around and stopped in disbelief…

Goku hid behind the pillar when Bulma walked out of the girl's toilet. He was happy Chichi was still in there, and hopefully she was alone. Even if she wasn't, he had to go in there. He was totally craving to kiss her lips and he needed to touch her and just taste her. He bit his lip and without indecision he walked in…

"Goku, what are you doing in here? It's a girl's toilet!" she said, quite startled by his sudden approach. He said nothing and walked straight up to her.

"Goku, I…" he pulled her close by cupping her face with his hands and he pressed his lips over hers firmly. She jumped in astonishment and pulled away. His breathing was faster and his moist lips were etching to taste hers again. She couldn't resist and she wrapped her arms around his neck crushing his lips to hers. They moaned in union as their mouths fiercely moved together in a hungry manner and as they kissed deeper 'All the things she said' by tATu blazed in the background. His hands felt her hips and her thighs, soon letting them pull her up and onto the counter. Her hands roamed through his hair and soon came back to rest on his cheeks. Their passionate kiss turned into an intimate snog and soon enough his tongue met hers in a passionate pose. He moaned in pleasure as he felt himself become hard and as he began to pull her top up slightly and reach for her breasts…she stopped him…

Goku panted a little and he looked perplexed.

"What's wrong? I thought this was what you wanted" he alleged, out of breath. She panted also but she couldn't take it.

"Goku, you have a girlfriend" she said. She had been pondering over that all night and now she finally had to understand that. She couldn't take him from Kit. She wasn't that type of person. And to add to it, she felt used. Goku looked at the tiled floor. She was right. He did have a girlfriend. But things weren't going too well with them lately and he was planning to dump her. He really liked Chichi but he couldn't use her like this. He felt guilty and very selfish. Chichi took in a deep breath.

"I have to go" she whispered. Jumping down and walking out without looking at him once. Goku just stood there feeling dejected and very guilty.

Chichi walked towards the door and found Bulma on her way.

"Can we go now?" she asked. Bulma looked at her watch and smiled.

"Okay. It is 2:30" she said, bidding her goodbye to Yamcha before heading out after Chichi. Goku watched as the two departed the club. He put his hands in his pockets and sighed sadly. She would never forgive him. He just knew it.

Man, Goku is such a user! But don't worry because in the next chap…no, I won't spill the beans it will spoil it. You'll have to read on to find out so please do!

Gosha.


	3. Confessions

**Chapter 3: Confessions**

The weekend passed pretty fast in Goku's mind. Though that didn't really matter. All he really cared about and thought about was Chichi. The girl who had a crush on him, the girl he used. The girl he now had a crush on. He sighed miserably as he sat up in bed. He would have to go to school in an hour. He didn't know how he would face her or what he would say. But he knew for a start that he would have to finish with Kit. But when he entered the school, he wasn't expecting Kit to come up to him and slap him!

'SLAP!' The whole corridor looked to where Goku and his girlfriend were. Goku stood there angry and shocked at the same time And Kit, well Kit was pissed.

"What was that for?" he asked furiously.

"What was that for? Don't play stupid with me you bastard! You danced with that new bitch on Friday didn't you!" she screamed, getting startled looks all around. Bulma and Chichi soon walked in by their lockers and they to stopped to watch.

"It was a dance! I was being nice to her, she's a new girl!" he argued back

"I don't give a shit who she is! I'm your fucking girlfriend and you will do as I say!"

"NOT ANYMORE!" he screamed back, which frightened Kit. He had never yelled at her before. He stormed off, pushing people out the way as he did.

"Excuse me, but you can't just dump me!" she shouted at him. He turned around briefly.

"Well Kit, I just did!" he shouted back. He stomped off up the stairs and to his next lesson leaving her standing their in utter disbelief.

"Hm. He'll come back to me! They always, come back to me" she finished walking off.

"Alice! Roana!" she called as she walked off. Her two followers soon ran after her. As she stormed off Bulma laughed at her.

"Gutting bitch!" she spoke, walking off in fits of giggles, dragging Chichi as she went. Kit snarled at her rival and shrugged it off.

Next lesson was torture. Not only was Goku pissed off, but his crush was sitting right behind him and she hadn't so much smiled at him. She was angry at him he could tell. He sighed as he looked down at his book which the teacher was reading from. He really wasn't in the mood for English today.

The bell went for break and Goku packed his bag to depart the classroom. Seeing Chichi and Bulma leave, Goku caught up with them.

"Chi, wait!" he called. Bulma walked on to leave the two alone. Bulma didn't know what happened exactly. But she knew they both fancied each other. Chichi stopped and looked at him.

"Look Chi, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to use you. That's not what I was trying to do" he said with pleading eyes. Chichi didn't say a word. Goku became stressed.

"Okay, you wanna know the truth!" he asked with his voice rising with every word, "I do fancy you, and I'm absolutely gutted that we didn't finish what we started. And I was going to dump Kit on Friday night but she didn't come and I'm sorry, but I couldn't help it. I really really like you, and I can't stop thinking about you" he said softly. Chichi couldn't believe what he was saying, "I'm so sorry". There was a small silence. She wanted to speak but she didn't know what to say.

"Listen, if you want to talk to me I'll be down the netball courts" he spoke in defeat as he walked off. She watched him walk out the doors, jumping as he kicked them open in the process. What was she going to do?

Goku walked over to the court where his mates were playing fottie. Bulma watched as he walked past and he didn't seem happy. He looked rather upset. Now Bulma was the one confused. Chichi soon walked up to Bulmas' bench where she was talking to Chloe.

"Hey Chi" she said.

"Bulma, can I talk to you for a moment?" she asked. Bulma gave Chloe a look and Chloe smiled and walked off.

"What's wrong babe?" she asked, sitting her on the bench.

"Well, you know on Friday at the club?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, when you went out of the toilets, Goku came in"

"What?"

"He came in and he kissed me and…I kissed back…then one thing led…to another and we kind of… almost…made out" Bulma's eyes were so wide, they looked like they were going to pop out.

"Chichi! Why didn't you tell me!" she shouted.

"I didn't…know how" she stuttered.

"Oh my God!"

"Anyway, I stopped him…"

"What? Why?"

"Because he had a girlfriend and I'm not the type of person who would steal a boy from a girl. I couldn't do that to Kit"

"I would" Bulma stated with her head high. Chichi sighed. Didn't anyone understand her judgements? She looked across at the netball courts where she watched Goku play football. He looked dejected. She felt guilty.

"Tell you what Chi. I'll go over to him and ask him to come talk to you and you can tell him how you feel!" Bulma suggested as she skipped off. Chichi's mouth fell to the ground! Bulma could be a right pain in the ass sometimes. She watched Bulma walk over to Goku who didn't seem too interested with what Bulma had to say.

"Goku, Just go ask her!" Bulma pleaded.

"Why? She clearly doesn't like me. She won't even talk to me"

"D'you want to know why she's not talking to you?" he remained silent "it's because she feels guilty for stopping you and yelling at you and she's too ashamed to look at you. She thinks she has hurt you and all she does is think about you Goku" Bulma softly said. By now Goku was listening and he blankly stared at the tarmacked ground. Should he ask her out? Was that what she was waiting for him to do? He thought a while longer, not knowing whether to go up to her or not.

"I don't know Bulma, besides, I got a football match to carry on with" he said as he walked back to the game. Bulma boiled up with anger and walked back to Chichi. Chichi did not want to know what he said.

Lesson four dragged on too much for Goku's liking. Though he loved Science, he couldn't stand the lesson today. He was in such a foul mood. He guessed that was why. He looked at his book and though he seen the work it never registered in his head. Chichi walked past him and strolled up to the teacher. Goku knew it was her just by the way she walked. He watched her as the teacher explained something to her. She was so beautiful and she had a gorgeous smile. Every tooth was sparkling white and perfectly straight. His gaze then met her chest. Boy, she had a nice sized chest. He bit his lip as he remembered Friday night. He was inches away from touching them. He was so disappointed. Kit's weren't as nicely shaped as hers. She had a nice backside to and it felt so good to touch her there-his thoughts were once again taken back to the glorious Friday. Suddenly he felt something hard hit his head. He shook away the thoughts and looked at what hit him curiously. It was a sharpener. He looked over at Curt who was laughing hysterically. Goku snarled.

"Curt stop throwing things or I'll throw you!" he threatened. Curt was taken back. Did Goku just threaten him? Sure he joked around sometimes but Goku had never lost his temper with him before. The teacher snapped his head up and told Curt off and motioned Goku to calm down. Chichi had a suspicious feeling that she had caused him to snap like that. Was he angry with her because she wasn't talking to him? Or…was he angry because he fancied her and she didn't really seem to care. Now obviously that wasn't true. Chichi's brain was overloaded with Goku this and Goku that. She would love to go up to him and plant a big kiss on his tasty lips, but she just couldn't help but hide her feelings. She guessed she hid her feelings because she didn't know how to show them. She felt ashamed of that. She walked back past him and flashed him a small smile just to ease a bit of the tension. He gave her one in return and he felt a little happier with that, but only a little happier.

Lunch time had come and after a small bite to eat Goku chucked his bag on the ground near a pile of others and joined his mates for another round of football. He dribbled the ball out of Yamcha's possession, soon escaping Curt and Dennis' tackles and effortlessly he kicked the ball into the goal! His team cheered and ran around happily like little children. Goku however, did not cheer. His attention was on the bench not too far away where Chichi sat with Bulma, Lime and Suno. Goku still wondered if she was mad with him or if she had forgiven him. But didn't she smile at him in last lesson? Boy he had never been so bloody confused in all his life. Yamcha walked up to him and leant his arm on Goku's shoulder.

"You gonna ask her out or what?" he asked, staring at that bench to. Goku sighed.

"I don't know Yamcha. She's given me so many weird signs. I mean, when a girl likes you, you know straight away. But maybe she's not sure if she likes me. I don't know what to do…maybe I should just get over it" he said quietly, trying to amble away. Yamcha grabbed his shirt and pulled him close.

"Listen, Bulma has told me a lot about how Chichi feels about you, and I aint suppose to tell you, but Goku…she's crazy about you!"

"Really?"

"Really really! Bulma says she is always going on about you, she's always staring at you and she even writes in her book-Chichi lvz Goku 4 eva!" Goku smiled.

"So, if I was you I'd get over there now and ask her"

"But why wouldn't she talk to me?"

"Pal, she's nervous and to be honest she's not very good at showing her feelings…and yes…Bulma told me that to"

"How do you know that Bulma's not lying to you?"

"Oh sweet mother of Heaven! Goku please just go and ask her before I throttle you" Yamcha demanded sarcastically. Goku took in a deep breath and walked out of the courts, and over to bench one where his doom was to be decided!

I know, short chapter. But no worries coz next chap is going to be longer! I promise! Well, next chapter is where Goku gets the long awaited answer to –will you go out with me? What will Chichi say and what will Kit think about this? More snogging in next chapter!


	4. At Last

**Chapter 4: At Last**

Goku sauntered over to Chichi's bench with both fear and curiosity filling his mind. He really wanted her to say yes and he was begging God with every muscle in his head for her to say yes. But Yamcha was right. He would never know until he asked. Taking in a deep breath, the young boy picked up the pace and headed for the bench.

Chichi sat with her back to him, not knowing he was advancing on her. The four of them were talking about girly things when Bulma caught his eye. She knew what he was going to do.

"Chichi, Goku's coming" Bulma whispered. Chichi panicked.

"WHAT!" "Oh no! Do I look okay?" she shouted, shaking a little.

"Chichi calm down, its okay" Suno soothed. Goku reached the bench and he put his hands in his pockets for comfort.

"Hey girls" he spoke nervously. They smiled at him and looked at Chichi.

"Um…Chi…" he said getting her attention. She looked at him, "I'm gonna ask you something and if you say no then I wont ask again and I'll go away and I wont bother you again" he said quickly and quietly, "But if you say yes, well, I'll be very happy…" Bulma and the other girls giggled. Chichi blushed, "Chi…will you go out with me? He asked. Chichi bit her lip. A thousand questions popped up in her head and she was afraid she'd never answer them but she didn't care anymore…she was crazy about him, so why not?

"Okay" she spoke sweetly giving him a smile. Goku looked amazed.

"Really?" he asked stunned.

"Really" she replied softly. Goku seemed to be joyful. He couldn't believe his luck. But he kept his cool on.

"Alright" he said. Bulma decided to make the first move.

"Well give him a hug Chi!" she chirped. Chichi hopped off the bench and wrapped her arms around him. He pulled his hands out of his pockets and embraced her in return. The two were smiling like clowns. They pulled apart after a few seconds and he awkwardly began to speak again.

"So, um, I'll see you in Physics, I…um…gotta go finish…kicking Yamcha's ass, so…I'll see you later" he sheepishly finished.

"Gosh Goku, why are you so shy?" Bulma asked.

"I don't know" he laughed, not sure why he was so shy. Chichi giggled, glad to see she wasn't the only one.

"Okay" he finished hesitantly before planting a kiss on her soft cheek, "See ya" he said and he walked off. Chichi grinned madly and turned to her friends who almost immediately jumped on her and they all began cheering. Goku strolled on over to Yamcha and with a big grin on his face Goku couldn't wait til next lesson to see her again. Yamcha saw his friend's happy face and quickly he ran up to him.

"What did she say?"

"She said……Yes!" he squeaked. Yamcha cheered and pulled him into a bear hug and as he did so he shouted  
"Goku and Chichi are going out!" Goku laughed and his friends were happy for him. He had wanted to go out with her for a while.

Before the next lesson began Goku wandered down to his locker. Before he opened it, a familiar voice caught his ear.

"Goku" she called. Goku sighed miserably as she came over to him and leant on the locker next door. He frustratingly opened his locker to hide her face and so he couldn't see her. She gasped, thinking he was very rude.

"Goku, please look at me when I'm talking. I need to tell you something" Kit said.

"Don't have to look at you if I don't wanna. Besides, I don't wanna hear you" he said, pulling out his physics books.

"Well, I'll tell you anyway. This…is Josh" she introduced, pulling a muscular guy next to her. He had to be seven feet tall with blonde hair and blue eyes. Goku looked at him and turned his gaze back to her, "And?" he asked still looking at her.

"Well, I just wanted to prove I can do better than you because you think you can do sooo much better than me" she said combing her fingers through her hair. Goku laughed.

"I'm glad you think that. But I also have a news flash for you…I'm also going out with someone" he said shutting his locker.

"O really?" she asked, trying to hide her jealousy, "And who may that be?" she asked snobbishly.

"Well, you know her as the new bitch..." he said, "And because you brought the subject up, yeah…I can do better than you" he said shoving it all back in her face. He loved getting his own back and after zipping up his bag, he smiled and walked off. Kit stood there absolutely speechless. She turned to watch him leave and it seemed he was humming a happy song to himself. She looked up at Josh.

"Well, are you going to let him get away with that?" she demanded. Josh shrugged his shoulders, "Oh! You are so pathetic!" she screamed as she had a mini tantrum. That was one thing Goku couldn't stand. If someone back talked her and got away with it she would stand there and just scream in front of every one. Or, if she couldn't get her own way, she would scream once more. Goku hated her for that.

Next lesson was half way through when Kit angrily stormed in, kicking the door shut as she came in. The teacher knew Kit for her bad temper and her tantrums so he just shook his head and let her get on with it. He could always report her later. The teacher resumed in writing a note and as Chichi walked up to him with finished work he asked her kindly if she would go on an errand for him. She nodded and awaited his demand.

"Now, G15 is down the stairs and to the right. Do you know your way around?"

"A little, I guess" she spoke quietly.

"Can somebody go with her please?"

"I will!" Goku shouted getting laughs all around. Yamcha giggled furiously, knowing what Goku had in mind. The last time he offered to accompany someone to a classroom they ended up making out! Yamcha remembered the conversation Goku and he had. Goku had told him every detail about their errand. It was so hilarious. Yamcha guessed Goku was going to make out wit her. Goku jumped out of his seat and ran up to the teacher's desk.

"So, where we off?" he asked chirping. Chichi giggled at his sudden excitement and she wondered what he was up to.

"Just to G15 and then back" Mr Jouled replied handing the letter to Chichi, "Now I trust you are responsible enough to escort her there" he said wide eyeing Goku.

"Sure. Escorting is my middle name" he replied following her out the door. The teacher shook his head. The two departed the room and the teacher looked at his class.

"I feel very sorry for her" he joked, causing the class to laugh.

The two newly lovers raced down the stairs. Well, Chichi was running after him. She was unsure why he was in such a hurry but decided to chase him anyway. Reaching G15 Goku knocked the door and opened it. The classroom was empty.

"Okay…" he said, "Why did he send us here if she's not here?"

"Maybe she went to the toilet or something" Chichi evoked. Goku shrugged, "Should I just leave it on her desk?" she suggested. Goku nodded and watched her walk over to Mrs Green's desk and place the piece of paper down. Suddenly the lights went out and in shock she turned around rapidly to see Goku just standing there smirking. He walked up to her and encircled his fingers with hers and carefully he pulled her to the table where he let her sit on top.

"I was hoping…" he began in a whisper, "We could finish…what we started" He let his forehead gently nudge hers. She looked a little shocked. Did he mean what she thought he did? Did he want to make out with her? She bit her lip as her nerves began to play up once again.

"You don't have to. It's okay if you say no. I don't wanna force ya, that's just unfair" he said sweetly. She smiled lightly and slowly closed her eyes as she gently brushed her lips over his. He jumped a little, but he was overjoyed she had pushed her nerves aside. The kiss was soft and affectionate making Chichi wish she hadn't stopped it the first time. He kissed her again, this time a little rougher than before as he pulled her closer with his hands upon her waist. Her arms wrapped themselves around his neck as he made the kiss deeper, turning it into a passionate snog. He pushed her t-shirt up to her chest, where he let his hands wander. His hands ascended up her beautiful skin like a raging fire, burning everything in its path. And it was a fire Chichi never wanted to burn out. He pushed his tongue into her mouth, licking her teeth as he did soon letting his tongue battle with hers. His hands reached her laced covered breasts and gently he massaged them getting a moan from her mouth as he did. She wrapped her legs around his strong thin waist and pulled him onto the table with her. He climbed on top of her letting her rub her lower body against his. He moaned in pleasure as a bulge appeared in his pants. He grasped her thighs and pulled her closer to him where she rubbed him some more, driving him crazy with desire. Their bodies fitted together like a puzzle as they crushed their lips together in passion. His moist lips left hers and they travelled from her ear to her collarbone where he licked, sucked and nipped the delicate skin. She groaned as he moved her top up further so he could lick the valley between her perfect breasts. He kissed her stomach and lazily circled his tongue around her belly button before letting his lips meet hers once more. The two sat up panting as they adjusted their clothes. Now Chichi knew why he was in such a rush. He wanted to make time for a little make out session. She jumped off the table and into his arms where he played with her hair.

"Thank you" she said.

"No…thank you!" he replied. The light suddenly flashed on as Mrs Green walked in. She looked at the two in question. Chichi spoke up.

"Uh…we left a note on your desk from Mr Jouled" She finished, tidying her hair a little. Mrs Green smiled.

"Thank you young lady. Do I have to reply?" she asked, walking up to her desk and picking it up.

"No, it's just a message for you to read" Chichi replied.

Alright. Thank you" Goku and Chichi walked out and closed the door. As they ran up the stairs the two fell into a fit of giggles.

Okay, this chapter is exactly the same length as the last. But don't worry…I really promise that the next one will be longer! If its not then you can shoot me. I don't know how but I'm sure you'll figure it out. But! If you shoot me I can't continue the story…hm……………

Anyway in the next chapter Goku and Chichi talk about their lives and their past and Goku has a past that is quite disturbing and unimaginable so please read. It's a good story!


	5. Getting To Know Each other

**Chapter 5: Getting to know each other**

Another day another nickel. School was pretty boring as usual but Goku only went to school to hang with friends and of course Chichi! As he walked home from a long day he remembered his conversation with Chichi from five minutes ago.

"So, d'you wanna come out with me and we'll talk and hang out and all" he said, embarrassed because he totally screwed up that incorrect sentence.

"Sure, shall I meet you somewhere?" she asked.

"No, I'll call for ya. I know where abouts you live" he stated as they began to walk hand in hand.

"Okay then" she said. They reached the end of the road where they would have to separate to go different ways.

"What time d'you want me to knock?" he asked playing with her fingers. She thought about it and smiled.

"About four!" she said smiling. Goku's heart melted. She had a beautiful smile. He adored the way she smiled.

"Okay" he said affectionately. The two stood there for a few seconds not knowing that the both of them wondered if they should do the same thing.

'Should I kiss her?' he thought, wanting to more than anything.

'Should I kiss him?' she wondered, also wanting to taste his moist lips once again. Goku decided to take his chances and move in for a kiss. Happy that he wanted what she wanted she let him kiss her softly. He smiled within the kiss. Happy she liked him kissing her.

'How romantic' she thought as they continued to share a kiss. He pulled away a few seconds later and let her hands go.

"See you at four!" he called as he walked off.

"Okay!" she called back. Pulling his left hand out of his pocket Goku felt his lips from her previous treatment. Boy did she turn him on. It may have been a small kiss but it meant so much and it felt so damn good. He shuddered as he remembered the way she touched him yesterday. Was this obsession? I mean, he always thought about her, always dreamt about her and all he wanted to do was be with her. What if he was obsessed? Being obsessive wasn't always a good thing. People could become nasty and out of hand once they were possessed by something. He shrugged it off and walked up his street and to his house. He couldn't wait until four.

"15:58" Goku said as he looked at his watch, "I'm early for once" he cheered as he walked into her street, his dog Gizmo, pulling away at his lead. "Now, which house was it? I think she said a pinkie colour with a big tree in the garden" "Okay Giz I know you wanna go for a run but chill a sec!" he ordered soon scanning over the street. This was one of the richest streets because the houses looked like mansions. Goku and his friends usually egged these houses and called them the snobbers! He chuckled at that thought. Soon he smacked back to reality and found her house right at the end of the road. Walking up the drive way with Gizmo, Goku couldn't believe how big the place really was. He stopped at the door and motioned Gizmo to sit down. Ringing the doorbell, Goku awaited patiently, also curiously to see if it was the right house. To his relief Chichi came to the door.

"See you later daddy!" she called before shutting the door. She turned to look at Goku and gasped at who he was with.

"Oh yeah, this is Gizmo. You don't mind him coming with us do you?"

"Of course not he's gorgeous" she chirped bending down and smoothing the dog and scratching his ears. The dog jumped up at licked her face. Goku told him to back off because that was his job. Chichi only laughed.

"So where d o you wanna go?"

"Well, I don't really know my way around so you can pick" she said holding his hand.

"Okay!" "Follow Gizzy!" he said as they walked off.

A short while later the two found a nice big field for Gizmo to run about in and the two decided to sit on the grass and talk happily.

"So, where in America d'you come from?" he asked taking his attention away from Gizmo who was happily running about chasing the birds in the field.

"New York" she replied. Goku's eyebrows shot up.

"Did you see…you know…the disaster?"

"No, I was out of town thankfully. It was terrible though. I've seen the ruins" she spoke sadly, remembering the wreck.

"Yeah. We don't like to speak of such things either. It hurts"

"So, you lived here all your life?" she questioned changing the subject to his relief.

"Pretty much"

"I guess that's how you know everyone around here"

"Yep…well, everybody knows me because I'm so damn loud and gobby!" he chirped. She chuckled to herself. He had a funny personality.

"You got any siblings?" he asked.

"No, it's just me and my dad"

"What happened to your mom…did they…divorce?"

"No…my mom…she died when I was…three" Chichi whispered. Goku felt bad.

"I'm sorry"

"Oh don't be sorry. I've got along alright I guess" "So, about your mom and dad…"

"Well, my mom and dad were married, broke up and then when she found out about me they got back together again"

"Wow. That's pretty cool"

"Not really"

"Huh?"

"Well, the getting back together part's cool, but the other part isn't…" Chichi got comfortable to listen.

"When my brother was five and my mom and dad weren't together, this guy attacked my mom and……raped her" he spoke, giving her an awkward expression. She gasped in shock.

"He ran off and my mom told the police and all but they never found him. Then, she found out about me and told my dad and they decided to keep me because it was cruel to kill me and well…here I am" he exclaimed pointing at himself. Chichi was astonished. She never imagined his past would be so…

"His name was David Cockran. And sometimes…I wonder why God let such a bastard live"

"Well, I guess you owe him a little otherwise you wouldn't be here" she suggested.

"Yeah, but my mom didn't disserve what he did to her, and he got away with it" Goku angrily said.

"I agree" she said softly "I'm sorry"

"Hey…forget about it. It's alright!" "Though, sometimes I wonder who he is, you know, if I looked like him…had his habits and…where he lived…" he finished giving her a smile. She smiled back. Gizmo was now lying in the grass with a log and he was chewing on it fiercely.

"Come on you big lump of fluff!" he said to him. Gizmo ran up to Goku with the log and dropped it in front of him. He sat down and looked at Goku with his head tilted. Goku stared down at Gizmo and made little yelping noises. Chichi carefully monitored the two as Goku made doggy noises which made Gizmo go mad. He was wagging his tail and panting away. He was excited all at once. Goku whined like a dog and then panted like one. Gizmo immediately jumped on him and licked him all over his face. Goku chuckled madly. Chichi watched as Goku wrestled his dog playfully.

"Alright Giz, calm down" Goku said, reaching for the log, "You gonna fetch!" he said, swinging the log around. The dog's eyes followed the log's every movement. From side to side and up and down. Chichi laughed.

"FETCH!" He exclaimed as he threw the log. Gizmo raced after it at top speed.

They had been in the field for over an hour now and the two of them were lying down on their stomachs and talking once more.

"Okay I got one" Goku spoke turning to lie on his back, "If you had to sneeze porridge or baked beans what would it be?"

"That's disgusting" she said, making an awkward expression herself.

"I know but you gotta choose" he finished smiling at her. She sighed and thought carefully. Porridge or baked beans? It was a hard task!

"I'd have to choose Porridge" she stated

"Really?"

"Yeah. Baked beans would be bigger and lumpier and the sauce would be major runny and yuck!"

"Ha ha. Good point...I'd sneeze them both" he said getting a startled look from her.

"Both?"

"Yeah…the porridge would get stuck in the beans and it would all clog up into like…giant boogies and they'll come out better" Chichi shuddered. What a nice conversation they were having.

"Sorry…not a very girlie conversation huh?" he said lowering his voice.

"Ha ha…don't worry. I find you quite amusing"

"Really?" she nods her head, "Cool. That means you like me right?" he questioned sitting up.

"Hm…I guess so" she teased. Of course she liked him…in fact…she loved him! He smiled and shifted closer to her.

"You know um…about yesterday…I didn't mean to be so…quick. I mean…I wasn't rushing into things was I?"

"No…you weren't…I mean…I was a little nervous I guess…but I enjoyed it" she replied sheepishly.

"I didn't force ya did I? You can tell me you know"

"You didn't force me. Its okay" she finished.

"Good" he whispered placing a gentle kiss on her cheek. She then turned to look him in the eyes as he was about to pull away. He decided to stay and gently he brushed his lips over hers. She kissed back softly as his hand cupped her right cheek. They shared the kiss for several more seconds before they pulled apart. He smiled at her and to his surprise she pulled him closer with her soft hands and placed her lips on his a little firmer than before. He was quite shocked for she hadn't on gone the process before. He always had to make the first move. Well, at least he was making progress! He smiled within the kiss. He had never really thought about romance. Though he did try to be romantic. For once in his life he knew how it felt to be in a romantic atmosphere and he had to admit…it felt good.

Hooray! The chapters are finally getting longer! Anyhow, hope you are reviewing, reviewing, reviewing! Chapter 6 is on the way and sorry I haven't even wrote chapter 7 yet so bare with me. I'll do it sometime this week I promise! Anyway, read on!


	6. Football Fight

**Chapter 6: Football Fight**

The next few days went pretty quick for the students of Z High. It was a Thursday and the end of the school day was nearing. Tonight was a football tournament between Rondelé High's 'Rangers' and Z High's 'Warriors'. Goku was of course, in this tournament which commenced at five. He was really excited that he was hyper all last lesson (Not that he wasn't hyper on a normal basis)

Along with Goku, others in the team were Yamcha, Curt, Jason, Yakon Ball and Kit's new boyfriend Josh. Those going to watch were Bulma, Chichi, Goku's parents and Raditz! Though he refused to go and attend a baby's game as he so rightly put it!

Goku's parents attended nearly every single game. Sometimes his mother would go alone for his father had to work. They encouraged Goku in such a way that he believed in himself and he knew from the day he scored a goal, he would become a professional player when he grew up.

It was now half an hour until kick off and Goku and his team mates were in the changing rooms.

The watchers were in the small boxes with seats around the grassy field. Goku's parents were sat with Bulma and Chichi along with Chloe and Rose. Raditz soon sat with them also. This was the first time Goku's parents were meeting Chichi. And it was off to a great start.

"Well, Goku said you were a beautiful young lady…and he was right" Goku's father exclaimed. Chichi shyly smiled.

"Thank you" she replied.

"And she has good manners. How you can handle that boy I don't know" His mother said.

"Oh, he's a good boy really. He can be cheeky, funny and silly, but all boys are" she so nicely put it.

"You know, I think I agree with you" Heidi said with a smile. Soon, the announcer began.

"Alright folks! Let's get this match started!" he shouted getting a cheer from the crowd, "From Rondelé High school we have the awesome, the strong, The Rangers! Let's bring em on! Let's have a cheer!" he shouted enthusiastically. The Rangers ran onto the pitch like raging bulls. They were a geeky looking bunch but they were big and bulky. They looked quite tough.

"Alright! Now we have the team from Z High! They're big, they're menacing! They're The Warriors!" There was an even bigger cheer as they came on pitch. Bulma and friends cheered on as they watched Goku and the crew run onto the pitch. The Warriors lined up to have a talk from their coach as Heidi laughed.

"He's the smallest one there" she examined. Truthfully, Goku was pretty short. Being five foot seven, Goku was tiny compared to the rest of the team. They were all reaching six foot at least. Chichi laughed also. She hadn't really noticed how small he was since he was taller than her. The coach rambled on about some of the skills until he pulled Goku forward. Goku was captain and he always made a little speech before the game started.

"Alright guys! They're a good team so don't under credit them. They have a good defence so we must push them and make sure they don't get into our danger zone. We have to push them so push them hard and put pressure on them okay? Alright. Let's do this!" he finished giving the coach a high five. The team got into position whilst the other team did also. It was quite in the arena as they all waited patiently for the blow of the starting whistle. And when it came, the crowd went wild. Goku and a member of the Rangers came forth to tackle the ball and of course Goku took it and raced towards their danger zone, dribbling it professionally as he ran. Passing it to Curt, Goku ran past a few others to keep in touch with the ball. Curt passed it to Joe who quickly dodged number 7 and passed the ball to Yamcha who quickly aimed at the net and kicked it. He sighed sadly and hung his head as it missed. Goku grabbed his head in disappointment but he resumed his jog up field.

Half time had come and gone and by now, the score was 3-2 to the Rangers. It wasn't very often Goku's team lost, but by the way it was going, they were going to loose. Goku knew he shouldn't have under credited them. They were far superior players than his team. He couldn't believe he just though that but it was true. Yamcha had the ball as he dribbled through many of the tough players then suddenly number 2-a menacing lad with a huge body, stole the ball and left Yamcha speechless. The player ran up field with the ball to try and score but Goku jumped in. Goku scooped the ball away with his feet but as he was about to run off with it, the player by the name of Jackson, pushed Goku over!

The crowd yelled in fury.

"That was a foul ref!" Bulma screamed her lungs out throwing her fist in the air. Obviously that was a foul, but the game was getting so intense, somebody was going to start. Goku stood up and for a guy with a bad temper, he started on Jackson.

"What the fuck d'you think you're doing!" he ordered angrily. Jackson just looked at him.

"You got a problem mate. Why the fuck d'you push me are you dull or something. Don't fucking touch me again!" Goku screamed, pushing the player back. Jackson became angry and pushed Goku harder, causing Goku to fall back into Yakon. The ref intervened quickly to stop the two boys. Goku grit his teeth and flew forwards, punching the boy in the chin. Jackson flew backwards, shocked by the small boy's punch. Angrily he was going to strike back when Yamcha separated them and so did number 7 from the Rangers. The small squabble was over pretty fast but Goku was fuming.

"You alright pal?" Yamcha asked patting Goku on the shoulder.

"Yeah I'm fine" he said in a shitty tone, still glaring at Jackson.

"Alright pal, lets get em!" Yamcha said squeezing Goku's shoulder affectionately before running back to his position.

Heidi sighed as she watched her son.

"He always answers with his fist" she said shaking her head. Her husband agreed and said he got his bad temper from her.

"How on Earth he keeps cool in class I don't know" she pondered.

"He's alright in school" Bulma stated, "He does get miffed off with Adam, but they've always hated each other. Other than him he's fine" she said turning back to the game. Chichi looked over at Goku. She didn't know he was so bad tempered. He really did let his veins boil quickly.

The game resumed naturally and thankfully there were no more fights though Goku had a keen eye on Jackson.

There was only fifteen minutes left of the game and both sides were beginning to tire, but The Warriors were tiring a lot quicker. Goku placed his hands on his hips as a first aid man ran onto pitch to deal with a Ranger. Goku panted quietly and wiped his brow. They were a goal behind, not including the one they would need to beat them and not be a draw and with only fifteen minutes left, unless they acted quickly they were going to loose. There was no way Goku was going to loose this one because he was so determined, especially after the previous incident with Jackson-he wouldn't live this one down if his team lost. He took in a deep breath as the Ranger got up just fine and then after giving the ball to the Rangers the ref told them to continue. Goku stood still as number 9 ran straight at Goku with the ball. Goku was ready for him. Goku was ready to tackle for his life and once the player reached him Goku put out his leg and stole the ball! The crowd went wild as Goku sprinted up field with the ball and past all of the players and with no one to stop him he ran straight to the net and kicked it in. The Rangers couldn't believe it. They couldn't believe how fast and how determined that lad was. He totally outmatched them in speed. The crowd were going insane as they cheered on Goku.

Bulma, Chichi and Goku's parents were screaming and rejoicing as they watched Goku run around the pitch in happiness. His team mates Yamcha and Curt grabbed him and embraced him tightly whilst Yakon and another member ruffled his hair happily. The coach beamed with pride. Goku had always got through…even in hairy situations like this, he never managed to give in or give up. Their second goal of triumph was short lived once the team realised only seven minutes remained. They began to panic and try to hard in the next five minutes and instantly they began to loose concentration and let their opposing team take the ball. But a bit of luck fell upon them as Yakon stole the ball from number 7 and raced towards Yamcha, passing it to him quickly and from him it was to Craig, then Daniels and as the crowd screamed on Goku raced to their side to help get a goal with only three minutes remaining. The ball was took away by a ranger and then stole back by Daniels (by the way Daniels is Curt's second name. Footballers always have their second names on shirts…yeah you get the drift…) and kicked to a calling Goku who instantly kicked the ball towards the net, tumbling to the ground after it because of a collision with number 2. Time turned into slow motion as the crowd and the players watched as the ball slowly but surely went into the net. The keeper jumped for it and missed it within inches and the ball went in successfully. Goku rose from the ground and jumped into the air beaming like a hyena as his team mates flew over to him and lifted him up into the air victoriously. The crowd went mad once more as the game came to a close and with 4-3 to the Warriors the day was a success.

Inside the changing rooms, the victorious singing of the Warriors could be heard.

"We are the champions, we are the champions. No time for losers cause we are the champions!" they all sang happily. They all began to change; some of them also took a shower. Goku stood in the shower with his blue boxers on. He felt as though he had done a good job today and he got his team through. He never usually praised himself but right now he felt kinda proud of himself. Yamcha soon caught his attention by flinging his arms in front of him. He was in the shower next door but they could see each other's heads.

"That was some footballing man. You did us all proud!" Yamcha said rinsing off his hair. Goku smiled and turned off his shower.

"Well, couldn't have done it without you guys" he said honestly giving Yamcha a high five. Soon enough the two were dry and fully clothed. Grabbing their bas they exited the changing rooms to leave but Goku was stopped by the coach.

"Well done son" he said patting him on the shoulder, "You played good. I'm very proud of you" he said smiling. Goku smiled in return.

"Thanks coach, I learnt from the best" he said winking at him. The coach laughed.

"I suppose" he joked before bidding his goodbye and reminding him about Monday's training. Goku made his way outside and to where his parents were waiting.

"Hey mom" he greeted giving her a hug.

"Good playing my boy, keep it up!" His father chirped patting him on the back. Goku laughed. However, Heidi frowned. Goku gulped.

"Yes and what was that punch all about young man!" she said sternly (Doesn't his mum remind you of Chichi?...anyway back to the story). Goku gulped once more.

"Well……" he trailed off giving her a cheesy grin. She frowned and gave him a 'watch it or your in trouble' look. Goku sighed and looked at the ground as they walked towards the car.

Goku and Chichi were sat in the park on the swings. It was nearing late evening and some of the stars could be seen.

"So, how long have you been playing football?" Chichi asked, taking her gaze from the stars to him.

"Since I was about six I think" he said looking at her.

"Wow, that's a long time" she uttered. He smiled.

"I know. That's why I'm so good at it!" he said out of mockery beaming like a clown. She giggled and began to swing on the swing.

"How about you?" he asked her as he to began to swing.

"What? Play football?" she asked.

"No, do you, you know, have any hobbies or did you do some sort of sport in your old school?" he requested watching her.

"I was in the school badminton team…but that was it" she finished, coming to a halt after a short swing. He smiled.

"Would you like me to walk you home now?" he asked, "It's getting a little dark now" he stated looking up at the sky after hopping off of the swing.

"If you don't mind" she said.

"Of course not my lady. It is my job to make sure you return home safe and sound and in one piece" he spoke elegantly before taking her hand in his. She chuckled at him as they began to walk home.

They reached her house and he walked her up to the door.

"Well", she began, "Thanks for walking me home"

"That's alright. It was a pleasure" he spoke quietly. She smiled warmly at him, "Say, uh, do you wanna go out Saturday? Just the two of us?" he asked peering around at the quiet neighbourhood.

"Sure, I'd love to" she whispered which got his attention. He looked into her eyes and smiled at her. She smiled in return (Geesh they smile a lot don't they) and after a few seconds his lips met hers gently and softly and her hands met his as she returned the kiss.

They broke the kiss soon after and Goku walked back down the driveway.

"I'll see you tomorrow" he shouted to her and she giggled.

"Okay" she shouted back. She watched him leave before sauntering inside and closing the door. She leant back against the door. She thought for a moment and smiled. She was deeply in love with him. In fact she was madly in love with him. She always thought about him, dreamt about him and always wanted to be with him. Was this obsession? She shrugged and walked through to the living area but she pondered over that question all night long.

I know, crap ending. Well what do you think so far guys? Thanks for the reviews you are great! Goku is a bit OOC and a bit of a rebel (as you will soon see ) but it fits into the story just great so there we go. It may be a little while until chapter 7 is up but I will get it done as fast as pos! There will be more Yamcha, Bulma and others in the upcoming chapters and a lot of tragedy on the way so beware! Anyways, thanks a lot and I'll stop blabbering on and see ya soon! Love you all love Gosha.


	7. What I Want

**Chapter 7: What I Want…**

Two weeks had gone by quickly (time flies when you're having fun) and it was a Friday afternoon at 5:32pm. Chichi was over Goku's house and they were led on her bed watching The Simpsons. Yeah, Chichi hated the Simpsons but Goku begged her to let him watch it. She sighed against his strong chest and listened to his heart beat. It was quite soothing and relaxing. Before long she was asleep, but still she could hear Goku laughing away at the TV. Moments later he kissed her forehead and rubbed his nose against it.

"You alright babe?" he asked. She jumped a little but smiled. Hopefully the stupid programme had finished. She sat up next to him and gave him a sleepy grin. He chuckled.

"Sorry, I guess that put you to sleep huh?" he said turning the TV off.

"Not really. I was just comfy and cosy and I just…fell asleep I guess" she said stretching her arms. Goku grinned and lay back against the head board. It seemed as though something was on his mind. She couldn't figure out what it was but he seemed to be thinking about what he could say to her. What was he up to? She knew him as a joker and a guy who likes to play around but Goku was like a kid really. He may be eighteen but he was so childish and well, kind of innocent (yeah right). Goku watched as Chichi lay back next to him. He could tell she knew something was on his mind. They had been together for three weeks now and already she knew him too well. He twiddled his fingers. He had wanted to say something all night, well…do something all night. He wanted to kiss her all over, smother her body with his, Touch her all over, kiss her humble breasts and let her hold his love tunnel. He shuddered in pleasure at that thought. He had been masturbated by a girl twice and he really wanted Chichi to do it for him. But, she was so shy and he was afraid he'd be waiting a long time until she finally overcame her shyness.

Chichi laid her head on her boyfriend's solid chest and snuggled up to him. She wondered what she could say to break the silence for they had been sitting there in silence for the past ten minutes. She sighed and put her hand on his thigh where she made circular movements with her fingertips. Goku bit his lip. She was making it so hard for him to hold back. The small movements turned him on so much. He didn't think he could get turned on so much and so quick. He took in a deep breath and suddenly gasped in shock as a bulge appeared in his pants. He panicked. What if she saw it? What if she was disgusted and afraid? He gulped. Maybe he should be a man and bravely ask her. He sighed in defeat as his thoughts won again. Tapping her shoulder, he called her name.

"Hey Chi?" he asked quietly and nervously. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Yeah?" she returned sweetly. Goku began to sweat. How the Hell did you go about asking a girl to wank you? He took in another deep breath.

"Hey Chi, I was wondering…"

"Wondering what?" she asked paying full attention, still making circular movements with her fingertips. Goku shuddered.

"I was wondering if…" he said breathlessly, "If you could…do something…to me" she stopped her movements and let her eyes stand wide. What did he mean?

"What…what do you want me…to do?" Goku turned to look at her and carefully he took her hand in his and guided it to his bulging groin. She gasped as she felt it.

"I want you to…touch me there" he said almost lustfully. She remained silent; "If you don't…" he said removing her hand, "then just say and I'll wait until…you're ready" he said trying to hold back his eagerness. Chichi thought about it quietly in the back f her mind. Was he asking her to…toss him off? Well that's how Bulma would put it. She bit her lip also. She may have been shy and kept most of her feelings to herself but she wanted to do such things to him. She wanted to explore him as he would explore her. Her God damn nerves just kept getting in the way. Well, not this time. She took a deep breath and returned her hand to his groin and gently she squeezed him. Goku moaned a little and looked deep into her beautiful onyx eyes. She actually wanted to do it and she didn't look afraid this time. She stared at him and looked deep into his black orbs of desire. She still had a hold of his throbbing erection as he closed his burning eyes for a brief moment before opening then to stare at hers once more. Before she knew it he placed his lips gently upon hers in a soft kiss. She returned the kiss soon taking control and pushing her tongue into his mouth. He let her tongue battle his and as hers abandoned his he licked her front teeth, soon leaving her mouth and kissing his way down her neck.

She lay back against the soft mattress letting his tasty mouth devour her skin from her ear to her collarbone. He stopped his kissing path and returned his lips to hers soon pulling away to take her top garment off. He stared at her beautiful chest and gorgeous firm stomach. He lay on top of her body and began trailing kisses down the valley of her large breasts. She squirmed beneath him, enjoying the torments he gave to her. Pleasure was something she hadn't really experienced before and she had to admit this treatment felt good. He reached her belly button where he circled it lazily with his tongue and as he placed kisses around the hem of her jeans she grabbed him roughly and pulled his top off exposing his beautiful body beneath. She pushed him onto his back and began to lead a path of kisses from his neck over his hardened nipple and to the top of his jeans. Goku moaned in pure delight, getting inpatient as she got closer to her destination. She tugged his jeans down and let them hang around his knees. She took in a deep breath as she saw the huge bulge in his pants. Carefully she undid his boxer shorts and slowly she scooped her hand inside to grasp his manhood. Goku could hardly keep in the moan that tried to escape his mouth. He bit his lip and looked into her dark shining eyes with pure lust. She hadn't seen such eyes before. Slowly she began to stroke him and now and then she would gently squeeze him causing him to moan and groan in desire.

Goku panted heavily as she tortured him. He couldn't remember the last time he felt this good! The desire was driving him up the God damn wall! His moans were getting louder and his body was beginning to tense under her grasp. He tried to hold off for as long as possible but with a cry, he came into her hands. She peered down at his now relaxed manhood. It was wet and sticky and rather beautiful to her. She let him go and done his boxers back up for him. He smiled and turned to look at her. Boy…that was the best he ever had. He couldn't believe how good she was.

"Was that okay?" she asked innocently.

"Okay? That was…amazing" he said still a little short for breath. She smiled, happy she didn't fail. Goku sat up and pulled his trousers up quickly.

"Now…it's your turn" he said placing his body on top of hers. She looked bewildered.

"Wha…what d…do you mean?" she asked nervously.

"Well, you did it to me so I'll do it to you" he stated in a carefree tone. She gasped. Nobody apart from her had seen that area before. She blushed furiously at the thought of Goku…doing things down there…but then again…the thought of him being down there kind of turned her on. Was that right? But after all…he let her into his pants, why not let him into hers? She smiled awkwardly with a blush still remaining on her pale cheeks.

"Okay…you can if you want"

"There's no need to be embarrassed" he spoke affectionately, "There's nothing to be ashamed of" she gave him a smile as if to say okay. He smiled in return and began his second kissing journey from her ribs and to the hem of her baby blue jeans. Then slowly he unbuttoned them, soon unzipping them to pull them down to her ankles. He took in a deep breath himself. It had been a while since he had done this and he always felt nervous when he was doing it to a new girlfriend. And, for some reason, he felt the need to be careful and gentle with her. He felt she was fragile and needed protection. His mind laughed at him. Why the hell would he feel that way? It wasn't as if he was a super hero or anything. Was it?

He shook the thoughts away and returned back to his task. He took his stare back down to her pink knickers and softly he pulled them down to meet her trousers. She breathed a little heavier as she felt his breath on that area. With his finger he carefully pushed it inside and gradually and delicately he thrust it in and out. It wasn't too long until she came with her first experience of an orgasm. And hell it felt good. Goku pulled his finger out of her opening and wiped the sticky fluid into his bed sheet. Sitting beside her he stroked her back and kissed her head.

"You alright?" he asked tenderly.

"U-huh" she replied in a gasp, "Never better" she said, accidentally saying her thoughts out loud.

"I take it you enjoyed that" he laughed. She smiled with a slight blush. He giggled once more. Maybe she wasn't so shy after all. Maybe all she needed was some reassurance and a little push. He smiled. This girl, this beautiful seventeen year old was all his... He was so chuffed because…he felt he loved her.

Love…something he hadn't really experienced before. He hadn't been deeply n love with someone before and he had had many girlfriends in his life…but not one had matched Chichi. Not one had felt so right in his arms, so good on his lips and just…so amazing in every way. Could this be love? Could this possibly be the whole 'love at first sight' thing? Maybe it was…just maybe…

Yo readers! How are you all doing? I'm in a cheerful mood! Thanks for the reviews you guys! This was my first attempt at a kind of lemon! Hope it was okay. Keep reviewing anyway! Chapter eight is next and it shows their life a few months later and as you know…a true relationship revolves around trust and so Goku decides to take their relationship to the next level! Not sure what I mean…read on and find out! And if you do know what I mean…read on anyway! A proper lemon next time


	8. Make Me Yours

**Chapter 8: Make Me Yours**

A new week of school had come and gone and it was a Friday as the bell rung at Z High School. The students made their way to class for first lesson as usual and things went pretty normal.

Goku, Curt, Yamcha, Chichi and Bulma were sat in Science listening to the teacher blabber on about atoms and crap like that. But the front row didn't seem to care right now. In fact, they never seemed to care or bother to listen (you can guess who's on the front row!)

Goku and Yamcha had been teasing Curt all morning about a girl called Alice. Apparently he had a crush on her. And like all boys, they took the piss out of him and annoyed him. Especially Goku, he decided it would be fun to make dirty noises whilst moaning Alice's name. Curt was totally stressed and furiously he threw his book at Goku. Yamcha only laughed.

It was lunch time and Chichi, Bulma and Goku sat on one of the benches. Bulma stood up waiting for Yamcha to return from the boys' room whilst Chichi sat on the bench with Goku right behind her with his arms wrapped around her waist. The three remained quiet whilst the small blow of the wind blew through their hair and cooled their skin from the hot sun's rays. Bulma shielded her eyes from the sun with her hand and frowned.

"How long does it take to use the toilet?" she asked impatiently. Goku laughed.

"Come on Bulma, you can't say much. You girls are in the loos for hours, talking and doing whatever you do!" he explained, planting a small kiss on his girlfriend's neck.

"Yeah, well that's a girl thing. Girls are supposed to spend hours in toilets to make sure they look presentable!" she argued, "And besides Yamcha's not a girl!" she protested whilst adjusting her pink mini skirt.

"I'd be worried if he was!" Goku joked. Chichi giggled at him and encircled her fingers with his. Soon after Yamcha came running up to them.

"Bloody hell Yamcha! What in Kami's name took you so damn long!" Bulma shouted causing him to sweat drop.

"Well…if you must know, I was peeing. And I have to say that was the longest pee I have ever had!" he said in astonishment. Bulma's jaw dropped. He must have bladder problems she thought. Goku chuckled.

"And I thought I spent hours peeing!" he said looking up at his best friend.

"Hold your horses! Do you remember when I slept over your house after we got pissed about four weeks ago?" Yamcha asked him. Goku nodded.

"Well, when you woke u that morning and went straight to loo…do you remember how long you were peeing for?" Goku smiled his cheesy grin. He remembered alright.

"Yeah…he peed for exactly twelve minutes!" Yamcha exclaimed getting startled looks all around. Chichi turned slightly to look at her grinning boyfriend.

"Is he serious?" she asked.

"Well, it might have been ten minutes, not twelve" Goku said with a smile.

"Well, I'm gonna go see Chloe a sec you guys!" Yamcha explained, "Gotta get some work I forgot to do!" he said walking off.

"Ooh I'm coming with you!" Bulma said whilst grabbing her tiny black bag and following him. The couple on the bench watched as they walked away. Goku smiled and kissed Chichi's neck.

"About time we had some privacy" he said. Chichi turned around so she was facing him and smiled.

"And why would you want some privacy?" she asked sweetly. He smirked.

"Cause I wanna talk about things" he replied rubbing her nose with his.

"What things?" she asked him. He looked down at her hands in thought.

"Well, I've been thinking about us…and well, we've been together a long while now, and…" he said looking up at her and into her eyes, "I was thinking that we could start…talking about sex" he finished quietly. Her eyes widened dramatically. He began to worry at her expression. Maybe it was the wrong time to ask her about it.

"I mean…" he stuttered, "You see…I thought that because we have been together for two months now and we really really truly trust each other and well I guess we love each other…Well, I love you anyway…I thought that we could at least think about it" he finished looking into her eyes. She understood where he was coming from…but sex was something scary. It meant that you were deeply in love and she would loose her virginity and what if something went wrong? What if she got pregnant by accident? Well, of course she would make him wear a condom but…damn it! Her nerves were playing up again! Why was she always so damn nervous! She always made up excuses for her nerves and they were really getting her down. She looked into her love's eyes.

"I understand what you mean…and I do agree with you…it's just…"

"Just what babe?" he asked soothingly whilst stoking her hands.

"It's just…I dunno…I don't think that I'm ready for that just yet" she said quietly. Goku sighed mentally.

"Well, I won't force you if you're not ready" he said disappointedly, "I'll wait until you are ready" he said giving her a smile. But she could tell he was lying. She could tell he was very disappointed. She sighed sadly.

Bulma soon came over with Yamcha and the added Curt. They strolled up to the bench all laughing about something.

"Hey lover boy…coming to play some fottie?" Curt asked him with a smile. Goku smiled faintly and nodded. Bulma sat down with Chichi while Goku got up.

"I'll see you in English" Goku said before walking off with the lads.

Chichi felt bad. He always waited until she was ready. He always did things her way. She felt selfish for that. Maybe he was right. Maybe it was time they expressed their love for each other. Maybe…maybe she should let him have his way this time.

It was the last lesson of the day and Goku and Yamcha were seated in English whilst Mrs Reptone was talking about persuasive language. Yamcha was doodling on his book and drawing pictures of guns and swords and stuff like that. Goku was slumped down in his chair whilst he listened to his MP3. He wasn't supposed to be but he kept it quiet enough to not be heard. He was tapping his fingers on the desk to the beat of his music and thinking about what Chichi had said. 'I'm not ready for that just yet'

How could she not be ready? I mean, they had seen everything of each other's, they weren't shy, they trusted and loved each other…so why not? His thoughts were soon interrupted by Yamcha's nudging.

"Hey, your parents are out tonight aren't they?" he asked in a whisper.

"Yeah, they're not back til the morning…my brother to" he stated leaning back on his chair.

"Hey, how bout we have a party at your house?" Yamcha suggested with a smile. Goku shook his head.

"I was kinda inviting Chi to stay over tonight" he said. Yamcha gasped.

"What? Do you mean…tonight's the night?" he asked him quietly still careful not to get told off by the blabbering teacher.

"I hoped but…"

"But what?"

"I asked her earlier about it and she said she wasn't ready"

"Mr Summons! You've been chatting away there and not paying attention! Would you like to go and sit on your own?" the teacher asked Goku sternly.

"No miss. I'll pay attention" he spoke nicely. She carried on speaking and so did he.

"Well, what should I do? I really want to do it with her. I mean…I'm bloody nervous because this will be my first time to, but she just doesn't want it" he whispered sadly.

"Hey, she's a nervous girl…give her time and she'll come around. Bulma was like this to"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. She wouldn't do it straight away…then again…we had only been dating for three weeks. You guys have been together two months. Maybe you should tell her how you feel" Yamcha suggested. Goku nodded.

"Maybe" he said.

The bell rung for the end of school and Goku and Curt were walking out of the gates. Chichi smiled when she saw him and ran up to him. She pulled his arm and led him away from Curt. Curt thought they wanted some privacy and so he went and leant against the gates patiently.

Chichi took in a deep breath and looked up at Goku with a serious gaze.

"I've been thinking about what you said this morning…and, you were right" Goku's eyes lit up at her comment.

"Are you saying…you want to?" he asked hopefully. Chichi hesitated for a few seconds but calmly she replied "Yes" Goku beamed.

"Really?" she nodded, "Oh Chi!" he exclaimed embracing her tightly. She hugged him back.

"This means so much to me…I mean, your not just doing this because I want it are you?" he asked pulling back to look at her.

"No! I have been thinking a lot and…you were right…we do trust each other and we do love each other and so why not?" he smiled.

"You love me?" he asked innocently. His three words raced through her mind like the speed of light. Was it love that she felt? Was it love that swirled around in her heart every time she thought of him and every time she saw him? It had to be! She smiled.

"Yes…I do, very much" he smiled down at her affectionately.

"I love you very much to" he replied tenderly before placing a soft kiss on her lips. She smiled within the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck allowing him to kiss her deeper. Curt moaned at how long he was taking and his jaw nearly dropped when he saw what the two were doing. The two were holding each other having a right old snog! With tongues and everything! It wasn't something too new for him to see Goku do…but he hadn't seen Goku put so much love and passion into a kiss before. He almost envied his friends for such talent.

Goku pulled away from her lips and caught his breath. That was one of the best kisses ever! If she could read his mind, she would agree. That was a literally breath taking kiss. They sighed happily to themselves before catching up to Curt and walking home.

He rung her an hour later asking her if she wanted to come over because his parents were out. She agreed and soon enough she stood outside his door at seven.

The moon soon made its presence clear in the dark sky as the night drew near. Chichi stood outside of Goku's en-suite bathroom dressed in a small lilac nightie. He stood by his dresser and watched her in awe as she walked up to him.

They stood close with their noses touching. His hands met hers as they stood there in a romantic pose.

His forehead now leant against hers and his eyelids grew heavy as he went in for a kiss. The kiss was small and loving, soon becoming more passionate as time passed by. His hands left hers and reached for her gown as his tongue slipped into her mouth to taste her sweetness. She quickly pulled away for him to remove her clothing but soon returned her lips to his as he threw it aside. His hands roamed her beautiful upper body in a hungry and desperate manner. It seemed he was just as eager to roll her as she was to roll him now. He pushed her onto his single bed and massaged her beautiful breasts whilst his tongue still played with hers. She wrapped her arms around his strong neck and stroked his hair as he began a journey of kisses down her stunning chest and onto her hardened nipples. He kissed them greedily, one at a time before suckling on them willingly. She wriggled beneath his torturous grasp as it registered in her brain that the pleasure was overwhelming. His lips and tongue kissed and bit her skin as his mouth moved from her hips and to her thighs. Soon enough his hands reached for her pants and he flung them inside. She gasped as he kissed her there and plunged his tongue into her. She moaned his name, which was something she had never done, but she couldn't help it. He was making her feel so good. As much as she feared making love, she felt that she couldn't wait and she wanted it now! She grabbed him suddenly and pushed him onto his back. Goku was shocked at her attitude but he soon forgot about it as she devoured his hairless chest.

His breathing became loud enough to hear as she got closer and closer to his ache…to his need. He hadn't needed someone before and it felt somewhat pleasurable and painful to need her. She reached his boxers and pulled them down and he helped her by kicking them off. She took his erect manhood into her hands and quickly began to stroke and squeeze him. His eyes nearly popped out of their sockets as she began to masturbate him severely quick. Just the way she touched him set his body alight and he just wanted her so much. He couldn't contain the desire that was bursting out of his body. He groaned as she stopped her actions and reached for his table where she grasped a small packet. Opening it, she pulled out the contraception and threw its containment aside. He panted as she began to roll the condom onto his acing penis. Once she had finished she inspected it carefully knowing it was important to get it right. Then, it was time.

He rolled her onto her back so he could rest on top. They both panted lustfully but nerves were still playing in their minds. Goku's hands rested on her hips as he nudged her forehead with his.

"Are you sure now?" he enquired with lack of breath.

"Yes…make me yours" she replied as he carefully pushed his manhood into her opening. She bit her lip as his large penis entered her womanhood. It was so big and it hurt so much. But she wanted this now and it was supposed to hurt the first time. Goku felt pain also as his manhood was squeezed tightly by the tightness of her. He thought it was best to go slowly as he pulled him out. She sighed in relief as he removed his manhood and as he pushed it back in and began a pace, the pain seemed to be decreasing. His thrusts were long and concentrated and he was so careful not to hurt her. She wrapped her legs around his small waist and tried to keep up with his thrusting pelvis.

The temperatures of their bodies were intense and they were drowning in their own sweat as their love organs were slowly beginning to spasm. Her first proper orgasm was near…she could feel it and the same with his. And when it hit her…it was like a tidal wave of complete bliss. Her opening tightened around him, driving him insane as he screamed out. She screamed his name and pulled him closer in a bear hug. He nuzzled his nose into her sweaty body and panted loudly as his orgasm slowly came to a halt.

He ceased his thrusting and let his body relax upon hers as their sweat and pants mingled with each others.

Neither had any energy to move or any energy to even talk. He managed to kiss her slightly and she pulled the covers up over them. But they lay there together in silence as they slowly fell into a deep and loving slumber in each other's arms.

Well that was it! That was the lemon. Hope it was alright! Anyways please read on and find out what happens next and I'm telling you…it aint pretty! Please review and thanks for reading. I love you all

Love Gosha


	9. A Father's Judgement

**Chapter 9: A Father's judgement**

Goku lay in his warm bed and looked up at the ceiling. It was nine in the morning and his parents were due back any time. He turned to look at the other side of his mall bed where his girlfriend had been laying the night before. She had left about twenty minutes ago and since her departure he couldn't stop thinking about her and what they did. The whole process was amazing to him. He never imagined that sexual intercourse could be so good. He yawned lazily as he rose up out of bed and slowly walked over to his window. He opened his blind and peered out at the kids below. They were playing a good game of football and were having great fun. Goku smiled at them before heading to his bathroom to get scrubbed. He was in a good mood today.

He returned to his messy room ten minutes later with a clean pair of black boxers on. Carefully, he ambled over to his cupboard, trying not to stand on everything and he pulled out a clean t-shirt and trousers. As he made his way downstairs there was a faint knock at the door. Goku answered it and let the person enter.

"I was afraid mom and dad were home before me" he said. Goku shrugged.

"Haven't seen them yet. They're late" he stated making for the kitchen for some food. Raditz sat down and took off his boots. He turned to face the kitchen and pulled a confused look at his brother. Was he singing?

"Okay…why are you in such a happy mood?" he questioned his younger brother as he took off his hooded jacket.

"Just happy I guess. Why? You're not?" he replied as he jumped onto the couch with five loaves of toast.

"Well, I guess I'm happy. But you're not usually this happy. Have you been taking drugs?" Goku nearly spat out his food.

"Are you crazy! I wouldn't do that shit!" he shouted.

"Well what then!"

"Promise you won't tell?" Goku asked. His brother nodded. Goku got into a comfortable position and looked at Raditz.

"Chichi stayed over last night…"

"Ha ha! Let me guess! You shagged her!" he said giggling like a four year old.

"It's not called shagging its called making love…and what's so funny?" Goku demanded munching on his second round.

"It's just…I never expected you to do that. I mean I shagged someone when I was fourteen but then again…I was always the naughtier one" "But you are such a goodie toushoes (Is that how it's spelt?) And I never imagined you'd do it at your age"

"I'm eighteen"

"So? That's still pretty young" "I thought you'd be a virgin til you were at least thirty"

"Ha ha very funny bro. As if" Goku said before looking back at the TV.

It was now lunchtime and Goku's parents had been home an hour. Goku had gone out with his mates and his poor mother was left with cleaning up his messy room. She stood in the doorway to her youngest' and sighed miserably. The mess upon his floor was phenomenal. She moaned and cursed under her breath as she wandered in and began to tidy up. As she picked up some of his clothes and two magazines she came across something small underneath his jumper beside the bin. She picked the packet up and gasped in shock at realisation of what it was. And to make matters worse…the wrapper was empty. (Yep…his mother has found the condom wrapper!)

"It can't be" she gasped. Disgusted she rushed across the landing and into Raditz' room.

"Raditz!"

"Yeah?"

"Is this yours?" she questioned angrily.

"No" he replied honestly. She held her mouth with her palm in shock. If it wasn't Raditz'…it had to be…

"I think it could be one of Goku's friends'" Raditz pointed out. His mother looked bewildered. He promised Goku he wouldn't tell and Goku always kept his promises so Raditz had to do the same. He had to cover up for him.

"Yeah, Goku mentioned to me last night that he had leant his jumper to his mate. He didn't say who though and so that wrapper must be his mate's who left it in Goku's pocket and it…must have fell out or something" Heidi frowned.

"Firstly master Summons, I can tell you are lying to me…and secondly, this jumper has no pockets!" she pointed out sternly. Raditz froze. Heidi left the room and marched straight downstairs. Raditz sat back in his chair and panicked. Goku was in big trouble when he got home.

Goku arrived in the house at about seven. He entered his home and closed the door, making his way to the stairs.

"I'm home mom!" he called as he was about to depart upstairs. Heidi walked into the living room with her arms crossed.

"Wait a second young man. I have a bone to pick with you" she said calmly with a tint of anger in her voice. Goku was curious. She approached him and handed him the wrapper. He took it and looked at it. He panicked mentally.

"Is this yours?" she asked calmly. Goku began to sweat. What the Hell could he say?

"No" he replied stupidly. His mother glared at him.

"DON'T YOU DARE LIE TO ME GOKU!" she yelled at him, "You know VERY BLOODY WELL that it's yours!" "HOW DARE YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT SUCH A THING! AND HOW DARE YOU DO THAT UNDER MY ROOF! WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!" Goku just stood there with anger boiling up in his veins.

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE A GOOD BOY BUT YOU DISGUST ME! HOW DARE YOU DISOBEY ME!" she screamed louder. Goku's veins popped.

"Mom I'm eighteen years old. I have every right to do it!" he argued.

"You have no right at all! You are a child! A CHILD GOKU!" "I am horrified by this"

"I don't care what you think! I LOVE HER AND SHE LOVES ME AND THAT'S ALL THAT MATTERS!"

"YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT LOVE! YOU ARE STILL ATTENDING HIGH SCHOOL FOR CHRIST SAKE!

"STOP YELLING AND BEING A BITCH! I'M SICK OF YOU TREATING ME LIKE A CHILD WHEN I'M NOT! SO QUIT BUGGING ME AND GET OUT OF MY PERSONAL LIFE!" He shouted before storming off upstairs.

"GOKU GET DOWN HERE NOW!" There was no answer, but a slam of a door. She sighed and sat down with her face in her hands. What was she going to do?

Time had slowly passed in Goku's world. Right now he couldn't give a shit about anybody. He was so pissed off and so stressed. He hated her! He hated her for being so damn overprotective. He hated her for treating him like a child. He grit his teeth and sat at his desk, chucking everything off it in the process. How could she say those things? Why? He hated her.

There was soon a faint knock on his bedroom door. Goku didn't respond. The door creaked open and the person entered. Goku peered over to see who it was. The intruder shut the door behind him and walked over to Goku.

"Son…"

"I don't wanna talk to anyone" Goku interrupted with a rude manner.

"But I want to talk to you son" Goku ignored him and kept his back turned to his father.

"Listen, son, your mother told me about what happened. I'm not here to yell at you or to get you down, so don't think that" his father said reasonably, "But I think you need to know that, what you did was unnecessary" Goku' anger rose once more, "No matter what you think Goku, you are still a child. I know Raditz was a lot younger than you were when we found out and we were very upset about that…but you are different. You are a good boy but you are acting older than you are"

"Will you quit lecturing me! I know what I did and I don't care what you think!" Goku snapped as he rose from his chair. His father stood up to stop him leaving the room.

"Son! Stop!" His father ordered grabbing his shoulders. Goku stopped, "Your mother is an amazing and loving woman. She only wants the best for you! Why can't you accept that and put yourself in her position. She loves you so much! She doesn't want you ruining your life!"

"It really seemed that way" Goku replied in sarcasm.

"Don't play funny with me Goku. You are old enough to be mature and understand that you have done wrong and I'm ashamed of you for calling your mother the things you did!" Goku growled.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!" He snapped, pushing his father out of his way. His father chased him down the stairs and outside to the bottom of the drive.

"GOKU...WAIT…Aaa" he winced in pain as he collapsed to the hard ground. Somehow, something felt wrong in his form as he fell loss of breath. He saw his son running in the distance before falling onto his back. He felt his heart pounding at a deadly fast rate and his whole body was going numb. The world turned into darkness as his sight slowly faded away and the last thing he could hear…was a woman's cry for help…

Chichi was on her way to call for Goku when she saw an ambulance outside of Goku's home.

"Oh no" she gasped. She raced towards his drive where she saw his father being lifted into the ambulance in a bed. She panicked and searched for Goku.

"Raditz! What's happened? Where's Goku?" she questioned worriedly.

"Dad's just had a heart attack and him and my brother just had a row. Goku ran off somewhere. Please find him!" Raditz begged her with pleading eyes.

"Okay. You take care of Bardock and I'll find Goku!" she said as she ran off to find Goku.

Goku was sat in the park under an old Oak tree. He was feeling really miserable and completely depressed. First his mother has a go at him and then his dad. It couldn't get any worse!

"Goku!" came a cry from behind him. He turned to see Chichi running towards him. He put on a fake smile.

"Hey. What's up?"

"Goku, your dad's had a heart attack. As I arrived at your house an ambulance was taking him away. Your brother told me to find you" she said out of breath. Goku's heart was pierced with a thousand sharp needles. His father…his loving and caring father was having a heart attack. It was his entire fault. He knew it.

"Goku?" he looked at her, "If we hurry we might be able to catch them going" she said. Goku nodded and they ran as fast as they could to Goku's home. Once reaching his home they found it deserted with no ambulance. Goku stamped his feet. Chichi began to worry. Goku thought long and hard. There was no way he was going to remain here and wait for them to come home…he could catch a bus but he didn't know the times. He could be waiting for hours for a bus. Chichi caught him gazing at something next door and watched him run over to his neighbour's and knocked on the front door. An old woman answered the door.

"Good evening Goku. My, you've grown since the last time I saw you" she said with a wrinkly smile.

"Yeah…um…Mrs Greenfield, is it alright if I borrow your car? My father's been took to hospital and I need to go see him" he said.

"Of course but…do you know how to drive?"

"Course I do. So can I?"

"One second" she said. Before long she returned with the keys. "Now be careful. She's getting old you know" she said handing them to him.

"Thanks Mrs Greenfield. I will return them to you later!" he called as he rushed to her car.

"Goku are you crazy! You can't drive!" Chichi reminded.

"Sh! It's the only way I can get there! If you don't want to come then you can have my house keys and wait here" he said as he got in and shut the door.

"Oh" she panicked as she got into the other side of the car.

Goku put the key into the ignition and turned it. Thankfully the engine turned on and quickly Goku pulled the hand break off and reversed the car. He reversed into the corner of the street before zooming off at top speed. Mrs Greenfield watched him leave.

"I didn't know he passed his driving test. I tell you what… people don't tell me anything these days"

Chichi was surprised that Goku actually managed to drive the car since he hadn't had his driving test yet.

"How come you can drive it so easily?" she questioned.

"I've been rallying a few times. Same principal" he said as he rushed up the fast lane of the motorway in the mini. (Can you imagine Goku in a mini? Ha ha ha...ahem…back to the story!)

The two reached the hospital car park and parked the car. Rushing inside Goku found himself at the front desk. A woman came to him.

"How may I help you?"

"My father was just rushed in…um…Bardock Summons! Do you know where I can find him?" he begged with worry in his voice. The woman searched her computer when someone called Goku's name. Goku swung around at the sound of Raditz' voice and ran up to him.

"How the hell did you get here?" Raditz asked.

"Who cares? Where's dad?" Goku demanded. Raditz swallowed. Goku became impatient when his brother didn't reply. Chichi became nervous. There was a lot of tension in the air.

"Raditz…where's dad?" Goku asked his voice breaking up with every word. Raditz didn't know what to say. He couldn't say it.

"Raditz!"

"…He's dead…"

Well that was a tense chapter. It had me going all excited and oh my god what's gonna happen. Though I'm the author and I know what's going to happen. Hope you liked my bad ending. I'm so evil aren't I?

You must read on because coming up is a tender moment between Goku and Raditz and also…someone else is sent to hospital! And I'll give you a clue! It has something to do with Goku…

So read on and keep reviewing! And for those of you who have thank you very much! I love you all!

Love Gosha


	10. Depression And Suicide

**Chapter 10: Depression and Suicide**

Goku kicked the doors of the hospital open and stumbled outside into the night. His breathing was fast from shock and his heart was acing from the pain of loss. He tumbled to the ground against the outside wall and sat there staring into space.

…'He's Dead'…

The words shot through his head like a bullet. But he refused to believe them. He grasped his head and buried his head in his knees. How? How can he die? How can he leave him? His father, his loving kin, his world…was gone…

Goku didn't experience sadness that often and it was a horrible and depressing feeling to have. Tears began to cascade down his rosy cheeks and sobs began to racket his frame. He was heart broken. It was like his heart had been taken by the Devil and squeezed until the blood run dry. His body felt cold as he began to shiver, yet he felt as though he was going to burn up. He looked up slightly for some air. His jacket of his arm was smothered in tears from his saddened eyes and his hands were shaking furiously.

…'He's Dead'…

He shook away the words. Was this all a nightmare? Was he in some sort of cruel Hell where everything went wrong? Was he going insane? He wiped his eyes and sniffed.

He remembered the last things he said to him. The last cruel words that hurt his father…the last words his father would ever hear.

'Quit lecturing me!' Goku sighed sadly as guilt filled his torn heart. He wasn't lecturing him. He was trying to tell him something important. 'I don't care what you think!' he didn't mean that in a hurtful way, yet it came out that way.

'GET OUT OF MY WAY!' These were the words that tore him apart. His father was trying to tell him something and he threw it all back in his face. He even pushed him away.

He felt so selfish. So damn selfish. And why did he run? Why did he have to run? If he hadn't run his dad wouldn't have had to run after him. Why did he run?

"Dad…" he croaked as fresh tears spilled down his face like oil from a broken tanker at Sea.

Raditz exited the hospital to look for his brother. He couldn't have gone far. He turned the corner to find him sat against the wall with his face buried in his arms. Raditz swallowed. This was going to be hard.

He made his way over to the younger boy and sat down next to him. Raditz thought of a million things to say to help him, but nothing would cheer him up right now. Nothing could cheer anybody up. Not now their dad was dead.

"It's my entire fault" Goku whimpered. Raditz looked down at him

"Don't be silly. Its not anybodies fault"

"It's mine…He was trying to tell me something…and I wouldn't listen…and I threw it all back in his face…" He sniffed and wiped his nose, "I pushed him out the way…I ran outside and…he tried to chase me and…and he even called me to come back…it's all my fault" he cried looking up at his brother with shining eyes.

"If I didn't run…if I only listened…he'd be here…and we'd be going home together" he finished as his last tears burst through the damn. Raditz pulled his little brother into a hug and held him tight.

"Sh" he soothed, "Nobody blames you. Things…things like this just happen. Sometimes…there's nothing you can do about it" Raditz whispered as his voice was breaking up. Tears stung his eyes, but he was the eldest and he had to comfort his brother. He sniffed the tears away and held his brother closer.

"You know…dad told me once that…no matter what happens in life…no matter how bad something turns out…never give up, and never give in" he said as Goku looked up at him, "I believe that you know…and I know it hurts a lot, to know he's gone…but you have to be strong Goku. You have to be strong, not only for yourself, but for mom" Goku wiped away his tears and sat back up. He understood everything that his brother said and it made him feel a lot better than before.

"So, do you think you can be strong…and never give in?" Raditz asked him. Goku formed a small smile, "Good" he whispered affectionately, ruffling his hair.

"Raditz" a small call came from his right. He turned to find Chichi standing there. Goku looked up at her with a heavy heart. Chichi had to hold back the tears that swelled in hr eyes, "Your mom…wants to go home" she said quietly with a shaky voice. He nodded and turned to his brother. Goku turned away.

"I don't wanna see mom" he whispered.

"Hey…you're forgetting what I told you already" "Come on", he said as he rose to his feet. Goku looked at him as he put out his hand, "Let's go home" Goku took his brother's hand and slowly walked over to Mrs Greenfield's car.

The journey home was unbearable. Not only was it too quiet and tense but every now and then the silence was broken by Heidi's cries. Goku turned to peer out of window. His gaze met the night sky and the stars. He wondered if his dad could see him. His eyes suddenly met a car along side them. Inside the car was two children who were sleeping peacefully in the back and in the front was their loving mother and father. Goku choked on his tears as he envied their lives. He envied the fact that they were happy, he envied the fact they didn't have to worry about pain…and he envied them because they had a father. Goku forced his eyes shut tightly to stop the tears. Why was Kami doing this to him? Why? What did he ever do to him?

Goku's gaze was soon upon a familiar surrounding as his house came into view. Raditz parked the car on Mrs Greenfield's drive and popped the keys through her door. He'd talk to her in the morning about it. Raditz and Heidi sauntered into the house whilst Goku stopped on the door step.

"I'm walking Chichi home" he said quietly before shutting the door.

"Goku, its okay. I'll walk myself home" she spoke.

"No, I'll walk you. It's dark. I'll be worried otherwise" he mumbled. She sighed as he walked ahead slightly. Her heart was breaking for him. She hadn't seen him in so much pain and grief before. Yet, she hadn't felt this bad before either. Bardock was a great man. A loving husband and father and he was so nice to her. She felt like crying for the loss to.

He walked her to her door step and smiled weakly.

"Goku…maybe it's best you stay home tomorrow" Chichi suggested.

"Yeah…maybe" he mumbled. He didn't really care anymore. He didn't give a shit about anything. He planted a small kiss on her cheek and left her drive.

"Nite" he called to her before walking off.

"Nite" she whispered back sadly. She opened the door to her home and ambled in to find her father. She soon found him and he looked very worried.

"Chichi where on Earth have you been!" he demanded.

"I sorry daddy…Goku's dad was rushed to hospital and I went with Goku and…"

"And what honey?"

"And…he died" she barely said the last two words without crying. She ran upstairs and to her room where she threw herself upon her bed in a ball of sobs.

Goku reached his house and walked in closing the door quietly behind him. Raditz met him in the living room with a small smile.

"Mom's taking a bath" he said quietly. Goku didn't reply in any way and ran up the stairs to his bedroom. Raditz sighed and sat down upon the couch.

"Oh dad…what are we gonna do? What are we gonna do" he under toned as he finally let the tears fall.

Inside Goku's room he stood in the middle of his carpeted floor. He felt his throat hurt and his eyes sting from tears that would soon appear running down his face's skin. He entered his bathroom and looked at his reflection in the small mirror. He was pale, lost and in pain. He couldn't take this for much longer.

He frowned in anger and threw his fist into the glass mirror. It smashed and shattered into his sink and Goku screamed in fury before curling up into a void of fury upon the floor. His eyes stung, his ears stung, his head thumped and his hand throbbed with pain as blood spilled all over the floor.

This was insanity. This was depression.

Thiscould besuicide…

That was a hard chapter to write you know. It was hard to get all of the feelings right and stuff.

Just to refer to Kinoha's review. I know Goku's mum is a bit old fashioned about the whole him having sex thing, but she is still flooded with memories of when she was raped (like Kinoha said) she isn't open minded and I know its just a story and it might sound a bit strange but that's her character. And like I mentioned in the previous chapter…She only wants the best for him.

Yeah, I know I promised that Goku would send someone else to hospital…so read next chap which will be posted soon cause it'll be on there and I'll also write a bit on Heidi's feelings to, just so you understand her point of view on things.

So get reading and get reviewing! I love you all!

Love Gosha!


	11. A Bloody Nightmare

**Chapter 11: A Bloody Nightmare**

The night had long passed and the beginning of a new day had begun. It was six in the morning. The room still remained in its mess from the previous night; glass still remained scattered upon the tiled floor along with the redness of a puddle of blood. Goku had wrapped a small towel around his injured hand and sat up thinking all night. He had thought about a lot that night. He had thought about life. He had thought about Chichi, his mates…and his dad.

Turning to his clock he saw it was now quarter past six. He lay back on his bed and looked up at the ceiling. He wondered how Chichi managed with only one parent, even though she lost her mother when she was a small child, it must have been difficult. Now he had to face young adulthood without his father. He would have to live on knowing that his father…his amazing father, was dead…because of him.

One week had passed since the day his father left him. Yet, that dreadful day seemed like it was yesterday in his mind. Goku was sat in Science with his mates in the middle of an experiment. Yamcha was mixing some sort of solution next to him and Curt was measuring some oil stuff. Goku didn't know what they were doing. He had been in a day dream since his last lesson. He just wasn't bothered about work. Thoughts of his dad washed around in his flooded mind. Happier times could be remembered when his dad and he planted a stink bomb in the bathroom. Then when his mom went in…it totally reeked. Goku giggled mentally. That was an awesome day. Then there was the time his father took him to see his favourite football team: The Japanese Dragons (Yeah, I made that up. Pretty cheesy eh?) That was one hell of a game, and they won. He even got its top player's autograph; Gladior Hopsmith. What an amazing man he was. He had been Goku's idol since…forever. He suddenly tuned back to reality. Standing up he decided it was best to join in with his mates. Taking one of the bottles he shook it around and tipped it into one of the beakers.

"Goku! We already put that in!" Yamcha said in a worried tone.

"So?"

"So…it might go bang!" Yamcha replied. Goku shrugged. It didn't seem so bad to him. Maybe an explosion would be fun.

The lesson was half way through and the threesome had finished their experiment, and luckily it didn't go bang! Pulling off his goggles, Goku was made fun of by Yamcha for his red marks (Yep, get them all the time in science!) but Goku soon shut him up by taking the mick of him for the same thing. Shortly after putting the materials away, Goku overheard something awful…

"Yeah, his dad died just like that!" the boy laughed furiously along with his two mates. Goku had his back to him, but he knew who it was.

Adam Bales…his top rival…the person he despised more than Kit! The two had been enemies since the first day they met, but no matter what Adam had said in the past or done; Goku had never lay a hand on him. Well, except for the punch he gave him when he was pissed. But he didn't remember that. But the number of times Goku wanted to beat the shit out of him was unbelievable. Adam would always pick on Goku and being taller than Goku gave him the advantage. Goku was one of the most popular boys in school, but Adam was one of the most popular boy's in the village.

"Yeah…now he only got mommy to tuck him into bed at night" Adam chuckled. Yamcha looked at his best friend who looked like he was going to blow. He put his arm on his and stroked it friendly.

"Don't listen to em. Don't let him get to you" he soothed. But Goku couldn't. Not after the week of hell he had. Not after everything he has been through. He couldn't handle this. Not now. Adam continued to laugh and make fun of Goku behind his back.

"You know guys…I hope he stays in Hell and rots like the stupid, pathetic, looser of a father he was!"

That was it. That was as much as he could handle. His veins popped, his nerves disappeared without a trace and he felt his whole body burn up in anger. Yamcha felt him tense up and suddenly to Yamcha's shock Goku ran over to Adam and punched him square in the nose.

The whole class stood quiet as the scene before them enraged. Goku hit Adam in the nose, causing blood to spew up into the air and him to fly backwards onto the floor. But Goku wasn't finished. He jumped down and threw him up onto the bench like an animal would throw their bleeding prey and he battered his face with punches. The teacher gasped in shock and panic and jumped the tables to stop the fight instantaneously. Goku felt so evil…he felt so angry and so sinful. He was going to kill him, and he didn't care. He didn't care one tiny bit.

Goku hit him again and again and as Adam tried to break free he elbowed Goku in the mouth. But Goku was already in pain. He was already in grief and total anguish. He felt nothing from his blow, absolutely nothing.

Suddenly Goku felt a force pulling him off the bastard beneath him and in defeat; Goku was pulled off his bleeding form. Goku battled his keeper, only getting another person to hold him back. He soon stopped his struggling when the teacher got in the way and helped Adam up.

Adam was wincing in pain as blood poured from his nose and mouth. Even his head was bleeding. Yamcha and Curt still held onto Goku, afraid that if they let him go…he'd kill him…

"What the Hell is the matter with you!" The teacher demanded loudly, directing his question at Goku. Goku said nothing. He just stood still as his heart began to pound like a jackhammer in his strong chest.

"Michelle, can you go and get Mr Hodges next door please" the teacher asked angrily to the student. The girl nodded and went to fetch the teacher.

Bulma, Chichi and the rest of Mr Hodges class were studying Acids and Alkalis when Michelle knocked the door.

"Come in" he said as she entered.

"Sir, Mr Benson wants you. There's just been a really big fight between the two boys in my class and there's blood everywhere and everything" she said in a worried tone. Bulma's head shot up. And two people came to mind. Goku and Adam. The teacher left the room leaving his class in whispers and wonderings at who was fighting and why.

Mr Hodges entered the classroom of which the fight took place and ran over to Adam and Mr Benson.

"What's happened?" he asked in a panic. Mr Benson told him everything. Mr Hodges looked at Goku in shock. Goku didn't batter an eyelid.

"Let's take him to the office and get this young lad to the nurse's room" Mr Hodges said. Mr Benson nodded and helped Adam up and out of the room. Mr Hodges grabbed Goku and pulled him out as well. His friends stood afraid, silent and in shock.

Whispers were still floating around the other room when Yamcha snook in.

"Yamcha!" Bulma cried, "What's happened? Who is fighting?" The whole class became quiet to hear the information.

"Oh man…I'm shaking like shit…it was Goku and Adam. I've never seen Goku do something like that" Yamcha said. Bulma could tell by Yamcha's face that it was bad.

"What did he do?" Curt came running in also.

"What did he do? I'll show you what he bloody did!" Yamcha yelled, "Curt, pretend your Adam okay?" Curt nodded.

"Well, we were just doing work and then Adam started saying all this shit about Goku's dad dying"

"What? That's disgusting" Chichi exclaimed.

"I know. Anyway, Goku was ignoring him the best he could…"

"And then Adam said Oh I hope he goes to Hell and rots!" Curt added. The class gasped. How evil was he?

"Yeah, then," Yamcha began positioning himself in front of Curt, "He ran over to him and punched him right in the nose. Blood went everywhere and he just flew onto the floor. Goku then threw him up on the bench and punched him at least seven or eight times. He was bleeding like a stuck pig" Yamcha said in panic. The class was silent and in disbelief.

"I can't believe Goku did that" Chichi whispered, "Is Goku alright?"

"Well, apart from he's totally pissed and he got a punch in the lip…no…not really"

"Adam disserved every punch he got. How dare he say that about someone's dad who just died!" Bulma said.

"Yeah, for starters he only died a week ago" Yakon added from the back of the room. The others nodded.

"Where are they now?" Lime asked.

"Sir took Goku to the head and Adam to the nurse" Yamcha said.

"Oh my God. Please, somebody tell me that's not an ambulance" Bulma cried pointing out of the window. It was. Everybody began to worry.

"Shit" Yamcha said grabbing his head, "Fuck man…I'm gonna find Goku. Hopefully he's sat outside of the office" he said running out of the room.

Yamcha ran down the stairs and through the hallway towards the head's office. Like he hoped, Goku was sat outside on a chair by himself. Yamcha smiled in relief. He ran up to him and took a seat. Goku didn't move.

"Hey…you alright?" he asked.

"Just fine" Goku replied with a little anger in his voice.

"Hey…you know…he deserved everything he got"

"I was afraid Yamcha" Goku said suddenly. Yamcha was shocked. Goku was afraid? Was this a joke? "I was afraid because…I was going to kill him. I really wasn't gonna stop till he was dead. I felt so…evil and so…" Goku took in a deep breath, "I was gonna kill him, and I was loving it" He said nearly breaking down. Yamcha pulled Goku into a friendly hug and rubbed his back.

"Listen to me. You had every reason and every intention on killing him. Because deep down, he was killing you. I'm only glad I pulled you off him because I was scared of you. I had to stop you. Goku man…we're all shit scared now"

"So much for me being small huh? And the little cunt punched me as well" Goku said touching his swollen lip.

"Yeah, it hurts I bet" "But you know…he's in very bad shape. There's an ambulance outside to"

"Hm"

"Listen…I'm gonna have to go but Chichi and all are worried about you…"

"Tell Chi I'll be aright. Tell her I'm ok" "Might see her at lunch. Depends how long this takes" Yamcha nodded when the head mistress came out of her room.

"Goku Summons…" Goku looked up at her angry eyes, "Come with me" she said and slowly he followed her into the office and closed the door. Yamcha sat back and took everything in. He had been best friends with Goku since nursery, and he knew Goku like the back of his hand. Goku, not once, did he lay a finger on anybody like that. He had hit a few people, but they were just warnings. Not once had Goku drew blood and tried to kill someone. Yamcha rose up from the plastic school chair and put his hands in his pockets as he walked back to class. His heart was still pounding like a drum from fright more than anything. He just hoped that everything was going to be alright…

The end of the day was near as Goku finally came out of the Head's office. His head was sweaty, his body was tense and his lip was throbbing. He went back to his science room to find an empty classroom and Mr Benson. He said nothing as Goku entered. He collected his things and zipped them up in his bag as the end of day bell rang. Just as he was about to leave the room he was called by the teacher.

"Goku" Goku turned to face him, "I know you are a reasonable boy…but why? What was the need for that horrible display of action? Why did you do it?" Goku swallowed hard.

"The need sir…the need, was to kill him" he said as he left the teacher speechless.

Goku ambled out of the school to see his friends talking in a crowd by the gates. Chichi was the first to spot him.

"Oh Goku" she whimpered as she ran up to him. Nearly his entire year group and some below had waited for him to come out. He guessed he was lucky to have true friends. Chichi embraced him around the waist and he gently embraced her back.

"Oh Goku baby, are you alright? I've been so worried about you" Chichi added softly as she scanned him over. Her eyes met his swollen lips and her worried face worried some more.

"I'm alright. I'm just fine babe" he whispered. His mates joined his side and bombarded him with questions.

"Goku, did you really just beat Adam Bales up?" asked a boy from the year below.

"Yeah did you send him to hospital?" asked another. Yakon laughed.

"Yeah, he tried to kill him alright" They all laughed. Goku's mind filled with thoughts at their words.

"Yeah! It's what he disserved the twat!" Curt finished.

…Send him to Hospital…Kill him…it's what he disserved…

Somehow, someway everything and anything always lead his present thoughts back to his past thoughts of his father. No matter what was said…his dad always became the conclusion of his feelings. Goku surprisingly pushed his way through the crowd but before walking off he turned to look at them.

"I'm not in the mood to talk about it okay guys…just let me be alone alright?" he asked in a low tone, just barely heard by the group. He walked off out of the gates and home leaving his girlfriend and his best friends in a dust of sorrow and pity.

Goku opened the door to his house and scrambled in, chucking his bag on the floor in the process. His mother heard his entrance. She stood in the doorway to the kitchen and gasped at his swollen lip.

Goku chucked a red paper booklet upon the couch. His mother took it and read it carefully.

"It's a red report" Goku managed to say, "The head said I'll be on it for a while" His mother looked disappointed but she knew why.

"I know. The school rung me about your fight" she said sternly. Goku sighed.

"Please mom…don't start"

"I'm not starting anything. But I must say, I'm very happy you beat the crap out of Adam Bales and put HIM IN HOSPITAL!" She shouted, utterly disappointed in him.

"It wasn't my fault. He shouldn't have said the things he said!"

"Really? Since when were words able to kill?"

"SINCE THE DAY HE DIED!" Goku cried in fury. His mother became silent. "You have no idea what I'm going through! You have no idea what it feels like having to put up with this shit! My heart has been torn apart and I've never felt so lost and so damn miserable in all of my life! ADAM IS A BASTARD! HE TALKED ABOUT DAD! HE SAID HE WANTED HIM TO ROT IN HELL! HOW D'YOU EXPECT ME TO PUT UP WITH THAT? HUH? HOW THE FUCK D'YOU EXPECT ME TO LET THAT GO! I'M NOT YOU MOM! I'M NOT YOU!" Heidi stood utterly shocked and silent. She couldn't believe what she was hearing and what she was seeing.

"I've tried so hard to keep my hands off him and I've tried so hard to put up with it. I grit my teeth; I closed my eyes hoping he would stop. I was crying mentally, my eyes were bursting, I was afraid my tears were gonna break through! AND YOU'RE MY MOM! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE THERE FOR ME! NOT YELL AT ME EVERYTIME YOU GET A CHANCE! I'M YOUR SON! NOT SOME PIECE OF TRASH YOU PUT ME UP TO BE! YOUR GOD DAMN SON!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. Hot tears raced down his face in a pacey race to reach his chin. Heidi chocked on her breath.

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF IT MOM! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF HIM! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF GOD! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF LIFE! AND I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU!" "WHY DON'T YOU BE DECENT ENOUGH TO UNDERSTAND ME AND FOR GOD'S SAKE STOP PUSHING ME DOWN AND PUSHING ME AWAY!" Goku finished. By now Heidi was in tears. She watched her son with painful and tear struck eyes as he ran up the stairs and slammed the room to his door. She sat on the sofa and buried her face in her palms, letting her tears flow. What had she done? What the Hell had she done?

She had broken his already broken heart.

Her sobs racked her womanly frame and became loud enough to hear. If only Goku understood her judgements…if only Goku could understand why…why she was who she was.

She closed her eyes. Goku never did take much heed of what she done or said. He never did care what she thought. But…she was only that way for the best.

She wanted her child to grow up in a good life, with a good school and good grades to get a good job. She wanted him to have a future. She wanted him to have so much.

Since the day she was sexually assaulted, she became afraid. She became afraid of the world and the other side of the door. And she didn't want that for Goku…the boy who was made by her assault. She couldn't bare him having the life she had…she couldn't bare him living in fear of the outside world and ruining his life.

Sex was just a bullet point in her list of mental thoughts. But it was a large bullet point. Fear was produced from sex. And she will always have that fear.

Now, she was in another tight situation; Goku and his thoughts on things. He always took things the wrong way and answered everything with backtalk or his fist. He just wouldn't listen. Why couldn't he understand that all she wanted was the best for him? She remembered the words he said.

…'my heart has been torn apart'…Goku wasn't an emotional boy. But today, that theory was proved wrong. She felt so guilty and so selfish.

…'You're supposed to be there for me'…'I'm your son'…'not some trash you put me out to be'…She cried some more at those memories from the past five minutes. How could she do that to him? She had no idea he was hurting as much as her. She had no idea that underneath that strong 'I'm so hard' mask of his, that he was so scared, so livid and so heart broken. She rubbed the tears from her eyes and headed to the kitchen.

To many, she was portrayed as a bitchy, over-protective, strict and uncaring woman. Someone who wanted her way. Someone who didn't want her son to have fun. But they were wrong. She was a good woman. A loving mother and a loving wife. And she just wanted to have the best for her youngest.

Raditz was a different story. They were poor, helpless and in dept when he came into the world and as he grew, he mixed with the wrong people. He began to smoke; he was even caught taking drugs. He was also rushed to hospital and they almost lost him…

Her thoughts came to an end. She wasn't a bitch and she did care. She just wanted Goku to have what she and his brother did not. She just wanted him to have the best and only the best so he could grow up…without having to worry about a thing…

Whoa! Long chapter! I only just finished and it's…oh my god…22:40! Holy crap I got to go to a stupid wedding tomorrow! Don't ask!

Yeah, pretty strange chapter huh? Hope it kind of made sense…especially with Heidi. If you are confused…I'm just trying to say she's a scared woman who aint getting any younger and she wants the best for Goku. That's it really. I know that this is supposed to be a romance fic but there's a little more drama and tragedy on the way. But I promise after that it's all romance and lemon! Will update as soon as possible!

Thanks for reading and please review!

Love you all

Love Gosha


	12. The Decision For Gizmo

I'M BACK! WOO HOO! I'M GONNA ROCK YUR WORLD!

**Chapter 12: The Decision for Gizmo**

Yamcha sat at his desk in his bedroom, finishing some of his homework. It was a Wednesday night and he would be calling for Goku soon. He was writing down some of the answers when he thought about the last day's events.

He felt so sorry and so bad for Goku. He wished he could help him and make him happier. But how could he? How could Goku suddenly be happy? Yamcha sighed as his mother entered his small room.

"You done honey?" she asked. Unlike Goku's mom, Jessica was a carefree and less overprotective mother and she didn't mind what her son got up to as long as he did well in school. Yamcha smiled.

"Yep…all done"

"Good, because Curt's on the phone downstairs. I'm guessing he wants you to call for him" she said.

"Probably" Yamcha said rising from his seat, "Thanks mom" he finished before jogging down the carpeted stairs and reaching for the phone.

Goku was sat on the couch in the living room with the remote in his hand. TV was pretty crap today, yet he continued to switch the channels. Heidi was in the kitchen doing some needle work on her blouse and Raditz was out. Since the previous argument, Goku and Heidi hadn't spoken to each other at all. Goku wouldn't speak because he was angry at her and she wouldn't speak because, she was angry at herself.

Goku soon found the Kerrang channel and he turned it up slightly. The channel was playing Greenday and American Idiot. He sat back and chucked the remote on the other chair, soon taking his attention to his dog.

"Hey Giz what's up?" he asked the dog. Gizmo looked up at his owner and sat by his feet.

"What's the matter boy? You don't seem yourself" Goku mentioned stroking his head affectionately. Gizmo wasn't himself lately. He didn't eat much, drink much and he would sleep a lot. When Goku would take him out on walks he didn't seem too bothered about it. Usually he would prance about like something possessed and bark his brains out. But not anymore.

Goku patted his knee for Gizmo to jump up on his lap. Gizmo did and lay in his lap. Goku stroked him some more. What was up with him?

"There you go. You snuggle down and have some sleep" "Maybe you'll feel better later" Goku said gently rubbing his belly. Then a gasp of horror entered Goku's mouth. There was a lump on the dog's belly.

"Mom" Goku called, not caring about being angry with her. Heidi was surprised at his call. She always had to make the first move in being friends again. She entered the room and found Goku with Gizmo.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"There's a lump on his belly" Goku said worriedly. Heidi sat on the floor and rubbed her hand over Gizmo's belly. She to could feel a lump. Her mind worried. There was normally, only one thing for that to be.

"It might just be a bump from where he's always jumping around" she soothed, "But I'll take him to the vets tomorrow to have it checked over" she said giving him a small smile. Goku nodded and looked down at Gizmo. She mentally panicked. She knew she was lying to him, but maybe some reassurance would make him worry less.

Goku returned home from his outing with his mates. He looked at his watch as he opened the front door. It was quarter to ten. He was over an hour later than he said he'd be. He should have taken his mobile; maybe he could have rung his mother then. He sighed miserably. There was going to be another yell soon he could feel it. It seemed to him the only thing keeping this family together right now, was the yelling.

Shutting the door behind him he entered the living area to find his mom eating cereal on the couch. Goku took in a deep breath.

"Sorry I'm late mom. I guess I lost track of time" he mumbled. Unknown to him, Heidi could read her son like a book sometimes. Maybe not as often when it came to thoughts, but she knew what he was thinking sometimes. She could tell he was waiting for her to yell. But she wasn't.

"It's alright. I'm not mad. Maybe you should have took your phone so I knew you were okay, but don't worry about it" Goku was utterly in disbelief. Now he was thinking she was sick.

"Okay, mom, what have you been taking?" he asked seriously.

"Nothing. Why?"

"Because you usually yell at me or ground me!"

"I know. But I just want you to understand something Goku" Goku came and sat on the opposite chair, "I don't yell because I'm mad Goku…I yell because I worry. I get afraid when you're out there with just your friends with you. I get worried because I can't be there to protect you. Especially when it's getting late and dark. Who knows what could happen to you" she said looking at him. For once Goku understood her and he kind of cursed himself for making bad comments about her. He knew she worried a lot, but he didn't know why.

"I'm sorry for being such a bitch to you son, I don't like to yell and I certainly don't mean to hurt you, but I just want you to have the best and be safe" she said in a croaky voice. Goku sighed and pulled himself up. Sitting next to her he pulled her into a hug and let her cry.

"Its okay mom. You're not a bitch, but I got to admit you do drive me up the wall sometimes. But I still love you and…I'm sorry to. For yelling at you the way I did. Most of what I said…I didn't mean to say" Heidi smiled and looked up at him.

"You had every right to say those things sweetheart. To be honest, I disserved it. I didn't know you were feeling so bad. I didn't know how much you were hurting" Heidi said in honest words. Goku was gob smacked. She was never **this** nice to him.

"Mom…" "I guess, we both didn't know that each other were feeling so bad. I guess we were just so miserable ourselves, we just didn't care" Goku admitted. Heidi smiled.

"Such a smart boy" she whispered. Goku smiled and she returned it. "It's nice to see you smile again" she said ruffling her son's hair affectionately. Goku giggled and gave her another hug.

"I love you mom…and I always will…no matter what" he said affectionately.

"I love you to honey…no matter how naughty you are" she said. Goku shyly laughed, "You know, I still can't believe you beat Adam Bales up"

Goku sat up proud, "He picked on the wrong guy" Goku exclaimed. His mother chuckled softly, "Well", he began as he stood up, "Gotta get to bed, got school in the morning" he said going out the kitchen.

"Yes, it's getting late" Heidi confirmed looking up at the clock upon the living room wall. Goku sauntered over to Gizmo who was lying wide awake in his basket.

"Hey boy…you feeling better?" Goku asked him whilst stroking his head. Gizmo just sat there looking sad. Goku pitied him. Looking in the living room, Goku watched his mother turn her back to tidy the sofa. Now was Goku's chance.

Grabbing Gizmo gently by the collar he pulled him with him and made for the stairs. Letting Gizmo run up Goku loudly shouted goodnight so his mother couldn't hear the dog's unbelievably loud foot steps.

"Goodnight" she replied, almost deafened by him. Goku smiled victoriously and followed Gizmo into his room. Laying out a spare blanket Goku motioned Gizmo to sit on it. Immediately the dog sat and lay down. Goku stroked him once more before kissing his nose.

"Night night Gizzy. Some sleep will make you better. Everything will be fine tomorrow old boy" Goku replied before chucking off his jeans and shirt and jumping in bed. Snuggling down, his weary eyes remained on his beloved dog.

"Sweet dreams" he whispered before falling sound asleep.

Goku was awaked by his mother's tapping the next morning. He looked up wearily and gave her a questioning look.

"Why you waking me up? I still have another half hour of sleep" he said looking at his clock for good measure.

"I know, but I've made you a cooked breakfast" she said sitting next to him. Goku was in disbelief. What was up with her?

"Okay…the apology was enough, now your making me cooked breakfast!" Goku said. His mother laughed.

"No…your brother fancied one so I did you some to" she exclaimed giving him a wink. Goku rolled his eyes.

"I'll be down in a minute" he said.

"I see you have a lodger" his mother suddenly said. Goku looked down at the sleeping Gizmo. He put on a sheepish face.

"Well……he looked so sad and lonely in his bed, so I wanted to keep him company. I felt so sorry for him" Goku said truthfully.

"I wondered why you shouted goodnight you little rascal" she replied with a cocked eyebrow. Goku smiled a big cheesy grin and watched his mother leave the room with a giggle.

Soon enough Goku ran down the stairs with Gizmo not too far behind. You would have sworn they were a herd of elephants racing down the stairs, not a boy and his dog.

Goku put down his chopsticks and let out a sigh.

"Man, that was good" he said patting his stomach, "I haven't had a good cooked breakfast for a long time" he said, secretly handing a piece of left over toast to Gizmo. His mother beamed.

"It's nice to hear your manners" she said giving him a look which made him smile sweetly like an angel. Her heart couldn't help but warm at that. Goku resumed his morning rituals and headed for the door with his bag.

"I got football practice mom. I'll be back at four!" he said as he opened the door, "And don't forget to take Gizmo to the vets!" he reminded.

"I won't! I've booked him in for ten!" she replied. He smiled.

"Thanks!" and he shut the door.

Walking down Potter's street he came across Curt who was his team mate.

"So, you coming tonight?" asked Curt.

"You bet!" he said. Curt frowned. It seemed as though Goku had something on his mind.

"Hey…is there something you wanna tell me?" Curt asked, wondering what his good friend was hiding from him. Goku sighed.

"Just…Gizmo's not well…guess I'm worried about him" Goku said quietly.

"Oh…" Curt said sadly. Not knowing what else to say he tapped Goku on the back. The poor boy had been through such a lot lately, "Listen…al dogs get sick sometimes…its not un-natural" "He'll get better…you'll see" Curt reassured him nicely. Goku smiled slightly.

"Yeah…you're probably right. I guess he just means so much to me that I worry about him you know?"

"Yeah, I know. You and that dog are like Bread and cheese" Goku laughed as they entered the school grounds.

Goku was walking home from a good day of school. In fact, it was the best day of school he had ever had. He had been so miserable lately because of the things that had happened, he just wasn't himself anymore. Goku smiled. He was turning back to his normal silly, funny and happy self. Well, he found that out in English after he got chucked out of class twice for being loud and laughing all the time. Goku chuckled and was so happy to be back. He really missed his old self. He even kissed Chichi today for the first time in weeks! Well, it was more like a make out session by the way they were furiously kissing with their tongues.

He entered his home and chucked his bag on the floor as usual. Strangely, he found that something wasn't right. Usually, his mother would greet him from school, and more than often, so would Gizmo.

Rushing out into the kitchen, Goku found his mother making a cup of tea.

"Mom?" he called. Heidi looked at him with painful eyes. Goku felt his heart being torn once again. The first thing that came into his mind…was Gizmo.

"Mom? Where's Gizzy?" he asked holding back his worry. His mother swallowed deeply and nervously.

"Honey…" she began in a croaky voice, "He's…very sick…" she said as nicely as she could.

"What? I thought…I thought you said…he'd be okay" Goku stuttered as his stomach began to twist about. His mother sighed. This was going to be hard.

"Honey…I thought it was a bump and…and that he'd be okay…but he's very ill……he has cancer in his stomach…" that was it. That was all Goku had to hear to make his life a living horror. His father's death made his life Hell, but this…this was too much for him. Way too much for him to take.

"The vets have kept him there…he's in…a lot of pain and he's so weak. They told me that, you'll have to consider…putting him to sleep"

"WHAT! NO WAY! DON'T…DON'T EVEN SAY THAT MOM…DON'T!"

"Goku please don't start yelling. Gizmo is old, seriously ill and he's in so much pain"

"NO! I'M NOT GONNA KILL HIM!"

"Honey it's not like that. If he's put to sleep, you'll be making it so much better for him. He'll be in a better place"

"NO! HE'S ONLY IN A BETTER PLACE WHEN HE'S HOME! WITH ME! SO I CAN TAKE CARE OF HIM! I'LL BE SO MUCH BETTER! I'LL TAKE CARE OF HIM! HE KNOWS THAT!" Goku cried. Tears were forcing him to let them fall. But Goku still refused to break down.

"Goku…he's dying and he's hurting. You have to think about what's best for him!" Goku chocked on tears as they began to fall. Heidi's heart broke at the scene before her. There was her son...her young boy…he had just lost his father and had a hard time in school…now he was going to loose his dog.

Goku was speechless…

Was this all true? Was this a dream…a cruel nightmare of a dream? What had he done to disserve this? Was Kami torturing on purpose for his pure pleasure? Why?

Goku felt his heart beat like a drum out of control. His arms became heavy and his palms were sweaty. His body tensed up and he felt the urge to fall down to his knees and cry in grief. He looked at his mother one last time. She bore a face of sadness and loss. Was she feeling the way he was? Was she hurting also? Goku licked his dry lips and swallowed.

"I can't do it…I just can't" he whispered.

"You have to at least think…about it" she whispered in reply. Goku nodded dejectedly and walked away.

Yeah, completely ignore my stupidity at the beginning. I dunno what got over me.

Man. The chapters are getting sadder and sadder and so miserable. There's only going to be about three more chapters with tragedy in it, mixed with romance, and then the rest is lemon and humour! Woo hoo! And by the way, the wedding was crap! The only good thing about it was the food! Okay, I suppose the whole 'I do' part was sweet and romantic…you know I was picturing Goku and Chichi there instead of my uncle and that woman…I'm obsessed I swear. Anyway, enough chatter lets get going with the thirteenth chapter!

Thanks for the reviews you guys! You are all so wonderful! Kinoha totally cracks me up! Hee hee! Read on! And review!

God bless you!

Love Goshaxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	13. A Boy And His Dog

Haven't said this for a while…oops…

I do not own Dragonball z or any of the characters. They are owned by Akira Toriyama only (except the ones I made up)

Phew…glad I got that off of my chest…read and enjoy!

**A Boy and His Dog**

It was the next cold morning and Goku was sat in his room pulling on his socks. He hadn't had much sleep that night yet again. But other things were playing on his mind.

Gizmo's life lay in the palm of his hands…

Standing up he grasped his bag and started his small journey down the stairs. How could he do that to him? How could he suddenly kill his best friend…how?

He took in a deep breath and chucked his bag to the carpet floor. Slouching down onto the couch he let his thoughts wander once more. He had Gizmo when he was three. So he was old…big deal. He was well looked after…well groomed and loved deeply. It just wasn't fair. Goku felt tears sting his eyes again. Damn it! He was sick of crying and sick of being sick! Life was just a huge big lump of crap!

He decided to get some breakfast and ambled out to the kitchen where his mother and brother were seated quietly. Remaining silent, the seventeen year old opened the cereal cupboard and reached for the cornflakes. Thoughts of Gizmo still flooded his mind. What was he going to do?

He sat down at the table with his bowl of cereal and reached forward for the milk. Pouring it, he could feel his mother's eyes on him. He took his stare to her with a questioning look.

"Have you thought about it honey?" she asked nervously yet softly. Goku didn't answer and began to eat instead. She sighed. This was going to be so hard.

Science was hell yet again for Goku. Not only was he upset and angry, but he had been sent out of his class for something he didn't do. For once, he didn't do anything wrong. Leaning against the wall outside his classroom he sighed. Life was shit lately. He hated it. He felt that, on one hand, he should end it…but on the other, he should be strong and move on. His science teacher soon appeared next to him and closed the door.

"Goku Summons…I know you have had a hard few weeks, but there's no need to act the way you did" Goku growled under his breath as he remembered the incident…

...flashback...

Goku had his head resting in his hands whilst the teacher taught. He had already been moved from Yamcha for talking and answering the teacher back. Goku sighed. The teacher was pissing him off today…in fact; all the teachers were pissing him off today.

Goku looked out of the top floor's windows and stared into space. The teacher by now had told them to begin work, but Goku heard none of it.

"Mr Summons!" the teacher bellowed. Goku suddenly jumped back to reality and looked at the teacher.

"Why aren't you working? And where are your books?"

"Can't be bothered to work, and I dunno where my books are" Goku replied calmly and truthfully.

"I don't find you amusing Goku, so don't play funny with me" The teacher yelled. By now, everybody had stopped working and was listening.

"Wow like…don't yell at me…it's not my fault I'm bored! Dunno what we're doing anyway" The teacher was furious.

"Well, maybe if you paid any attention…you would know what to do and then maybe you wouldn't be sat there doing nothing!"

"Well maybe I'm sat here doing nothing coz I can't be fucked to do anything! The work is crap and so is your attitude! Quit bugging me AND LEAVE ME ALONE!" Goku shouted throwing his text book off the table. The class was stunned. The teacher was livid.

"GET OUT! GO ON! GET OUT THERE NOW!" The teacher demanded. Goku stormed out of the class and slammed the door behind him. Man, did he need anger management. He really was bad tempered. He wasn't usually this bad. But somehow, he couldn't control it.

...end of flashback...

Goku shrugged and placed his hands in his jeans pockets. The teacher took in a deep breath.

"What is up with you lately?" Goku didn't batter an eyelid, "Goku, at least look at me when I'm speaking to you" he said sternly. Goku looked at him.

"I know you've had a hard time, but your attitude and your actions are abysmal. You need to control yourself, and watch that disgusting language" Goku remained silent.

"Now, I suggest you get in there and do some work. You can have some paper and borrow a text book and then you'll be fine" the teacher said, opening the door and motioning Goku to go in. Goku sighed in frustration and entered the quiet room where his friends and class mates stared in shock at him. Never once did he loose his temper with a teacher.

Walking home alone that afternoon, Goku looked down at his report. He scanned over the page of comments about each individual lesson. He growled. It either said he was noisy and wouldn't settle, or bad tempered and had a bad attitude. Goku had the urge to rip it up. But there was also a bigger urge. That urge was to not go home. Not only will he get a good rollicking from his mother about his behaviour, but she would overload him with the whole Gizmo thing. Clenching his fists he entered his house and closed the door with a bang.

Heidi jumped at his entrance and scooted into the room to see him. She pitied him. He looked tired and stressed. She knew he hadn't been able to sleep well lately. She was about to open her mouth to speak.

"Don't mom…please just don't talk" he asked as if he was going to break down. She stayed silent.

"Here's my report and yes it's bad. I have been stressed, angry, upset and tired. Everything that's written down is true, so you can yell at me later. And secondly…about Giz…" he trailed off croakily.

"I'll do it" he whispered sorrowfully.

Heidi couldn't believe it. He really was having a hard time. She didn't care so much about his report right now; she only cared about how he was feeling. He obviously had been thinking about Gizmo's fate. He obviously knew that, putting him down was best for him. She nodded and smiled weakly.

"I'll take you to the vets to see him now if you would like" she whispered delicately. He nodded slightly as his brother entered the room with his new car keys. Goku looked at them for a second. His brother had just bought a new car. His old car had been in the garage for ages because it was broken. How those thoughts entered his mind at such a time he didn't know.

'Must be something wrong with me' he thought.

The trip to the vets had been deadly quiet and uncomfortable in Heidi's view. She was almost glad they had reached their destination to brake the silence, but not so glad because of what was to come next.

The vet knew they were coming and was waiting for them as they came in. Smiling slightly she took a step forward.

"I'm guessing you've decided what to do for Gizmo" she said as nicely as possible. Goku looked at her with painful eyes. She felt like crying for him. He nodded and his mother smiled sadly at the vet.

"Well, you can come and see him, so follow me okay?" she said as she walked off with Goku following her. They came to a small room where Goku found Gizmo laying helplessly on a sheet.

"I'll let you be alone" she said putting a gentle and reassuring hand on his shoulder. Goku looked at her.

"Thanks" he murmured. He watched as she walked off before setting his eyes on the dog before him.

He looked old now as he lay there. He looked vulnerable and completely helpless. Goku pitied him as he approached the old dog. He sat on the floor next to him and swallowed deeply.

"Hey old by" he said gently as Gizmo looked up at him. Goku felt his throat tingle as tears were beginning to build up in his eyes.

"How you feeling huh?" "I know boy, you are in a lot of pain" Goku began looking into his dog's eyes, "I'm not doing this because I want to, but because I have to. I have to, to make you better. I have to so that, you wont feel the pain" Goku's voice was breaking with every word.

"You know, you may be a pain in the ass sometimes, but I love you Giz. I love you so damn much. If only you could know how much" he said quietly looking down at his best friend. No one knew how much he loved this creature, this dog…his friend.

"You know, I'm gonna miss you…" he said embracing him, "I'm gonna miss the playtime in the fields, I'm gonna miss our walks, I'm gonna miss our games of tug of war…I'm just gonna miss…seeing you everyday…" he said as tears came cascading down. He tried to control himself as Gizmo licked his cheek.

"You'll make one hell of an angel" Goku whispered between sobs, "in fact, you'll be a God" he said as the vet re-entered the room. His eyes never left Gizmo's as she came in. But he knew his time was up. He knew that it was time for Gizmo to go and he knew it was time to say goodbye.

Gizmo licked him a couple more times and Goku laughed with tears.

"Go on…" he said in a broken tone…" you big lump of fluff" he whispered as the dog walked up to the vet. It might have been just Goku imagining things, but he could have sworn he saw Gizmo smile when he turned back to look at him. Goku chocked on his tears as the dog turned back away and walked off. His mother silently thanked the vet as she took Gizmo into another room. His mother turned back to look at him. His back was to her and she could tell by his movements that he was crying.

His eyes were focussed on the ground. So much pain and grief filled his body. Gizmo was gone. His best friend was gone. His world, his everything was perished before him. He suddenly stopped crying as his eyes caught something. Reaching forward he picked up Gizmo's collar and pulled it to him carefully. Scanning it over he smiled. He couldn't recall how many times Gizmo had lost this collar. When they'd get in from walks they would always go back out to find it. It made him chuckle at that memory. In fact every memory made him chuckle because every memory was a good one.

"Mom" he called. She watched him as he stood up.

"Yes honey"

"I'm ready to go home now" he spoke in the form of a whisper. Heidi nodded and watched as looked through the window and into the other room where Gizmo had just gone. He couldn't see him but he knew he was there. The whole situation reminded him of a book he read a long time ago. It was about a boy and his dog. It was about a happy friendship between man and animal and it ended happily. Goku smiled.

To him their friendship was more than just a boy and his dog…

…it was more like a boy and his friend…

Took me ages to do this chapter. What did you think?

I cried while writing this you know. I had a dog called Holly who died from the same reasons. I had her when I was two and well, she had been there nearly all my lived life. It hurts because when I go around the house, she's not there anymore, and when I take my other dog out, she's not tagging along behind anymore. So it basically broke my heart writing this. Deeply sorry for you to Kinoha. Same situation eh? D'you know what is totally pissing me off! When i write a fic and make a big space between the end of it and my comment...when i get a preview (and i've saved it!) it's all close together! Bloody hell! It drives me crazy!

Well, I'm working on the next chapter right now so it will be posted soon…and I've got some good news! I was only joking with the three chapters of misery to come…its all going to be happy and romantic now! Promise! So get reading and reviewing.

Thanks for the reviews also you guys! You are the best! I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH! SO PLEASE REVIEW BECAUSE IT MAKES ME HAPPY!

Kami bless!

Love from Goshaxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	14. I'm Back!

I do not own Dragonball Z it is owned by the one…the only…the amazing…

AKIRA TORIYAMA! WOOHOO!

Ahem…enjoy…

**Chapter 14: I'm back!**

It was the beginning of a new week for Goku Summons. It was the beginning of a new day and a new life. It was the turning over of a new leaf.

Goku had left his house five minutes ago to attend Z High. He had his CD player blazing in his one ear and he had a huge smile on his face. Today was going to be the best. For the first time in two weeks, Goku was going to be his normal, happy, silly and annoying self. And just to make things better he was going to get sent out of class for a laugh.

Entering the school grounds he looked around. Sighing, he began to think about the past week. He had missed so much in school. He had missed his friends, having fun…and Chichi. He gasped slightly at that. He hadn't been paying any attention to her at all. Boy did he feel guilty. She had rung him numerous times to see how he was, yet he hadn't so much as smiled at her for over a week!

Walking trough the tennis courts Goku saw Yamcha and Bulma sat on one of the benches talking and kissing. He smiled and made his way towards them. Nearing their bench, Yamcha gasped in shock when he saw Goku…with a smile on his face!

"Hey" he said friendly to Goku, "You're smiling". Goku looked down at the ground.

"I know" he replied after a moment's thought. Bulma smiled and gave him a hug.

"Oh it's so nice to see you smiling Goku" she chirped looking up at him. He grinned.

"I know. It feels good to" "And to make things better, I'm going to try and get sent out in every lesson today for being silly and cheeky and basically, for being me! I'm so sick of crying and not smiling and being suicidal and just, sick of being sick! I want my old self back, and I'm gonna get it!" Yamcha clapped his hands at his best friend's speech. Goku bowed at the applaud.

"That was…an outstanding speech! Well done my boy…well done!" Yamcha cheered pulling him into a bear hug.

"Yamcha?" Goku questioned whilst in the hug.

"Yeah"

"Thanks for being there for me. You truly are my best friend" Goku said affectionately. Yamcha returned the affection with a smile.

"Hey, you're my best bud. Of course I'll be there for you. There's no need to thank me" Goku smiled.

At that moment, Chichi and Chloe turned around the corner, opposite to where the others were. Chichi gasped. There was Goku looking happy, looking himself and most of all, he looked like he wasn't suffering in pain anymore. She sighed. The amount of times he had cried and the amount of times he hadn't smiled tore her apart. She tried her best to be there for him but he just pushed her away. In fact, he pushed everyone away. She didn't blame him though. Nobody could blame him. She pitied him for his loss. She knew what it was like to lose a parent. She knew how horrible it was. Even though she was a child, she still understood her mother was gone and never coming back. But Goku was a young adult. He knew way more than she did about the death. And he had full recognition and full understanding of it.

First lesson was the best as far as Goku was concerned. Once again, he was shown as the class clown and sent out for being too noisy and not doing his work. Of course, this cheered him up and his friends pissed themselves at him. They had missed his entertaining side. He always did give his class's fun and entertainment. He was like, Goku the class comedian. But he loved it.

Second lesson soon swung by and the class were seated in English. Goku had already been moved and it was only fifteen minutes into the lesson. The whole class were sat in silence doing written work. Chichi and Bulma sat behind Goku, whilst Yamcha and Curt sat on the other side of the room. Goku was annoyingly clicking his pen and staring into space. He had the urge to break the silence, so he did…by letting out a large and loud fart.

The class were in hysterics…but the teacher was not. So, he was sent out, again. Once back inside, he sat quietly and giggled now and then at Yamcha's whispering comments about Curt and his crush named Alice. The two always teased him about her.

"Hey Yamcha!" Goku whispered, "Tell Curt that when he gives her the finger, don't just use one" Yamcha laughed, trying to keep quiet was hard when Goku was around. Curt snarled. He heard what Goku said.

"Will you guys quit it? For Kami's sake, shut up about her" he whispered loudly.

"Oh Alice" Goku moaned, pulling his crotch closer to the table leg, "Oh Alice please….please I need you…you and your golden locks of beauty" Yamcha couldn't contain himself as he burst into laughter.

"Quieten down Yamcha" the teacher scolded. Yamcha obeyed and looked down at his work, still grinning. Goku laughed at him.

"And you Mr Summons!" The Teacher ordered.

"What? I didn't do anything" Goku protested with a grin.

"That's always your excuse…get on with your work" Goku huffed and puffed and looked down at his work. His eyes soon came in contact with Yamcha's again as they bean to have a word mouthing conversation.

"Hey, you know Alice has got a double D sized bra?" Yamcha mouthed, Goku nodded, "Well, apparently, when Curt went to that party on Saturday with her, it came undone and he said that her nipples were huge" Goku giggled quietly.

"Hey, I bet he wished he could have some of that" Goku mouthed back.  
"Yeah, I had visions of her bra springing up into the air and Curt grabbing it saying excuse me mam, is this yours?" Goku burst out laughing, forgetting he needed to be quiet. The teacher became stressed and narrowed his eyes at the student.

"I've warned you enough times Goku, now go and stand outside"

"Oh sir, I'll be good, I promise I'll be quiet this time"

"You said that the last time I sent you out…now move"

"But sir!"

"NOW!" Goku sighed and dragged himself up, still grinning at a grinning Yamcha. The two couldn't help but smile and chuckle. Goku walked outside and closed the door behind him.

Walking to lunch that day, Goku and his mates were giggling and laughing about Alice, once again. Curt walked behind, getting stressed by their mention of his crush.

"Hey Curt, why don't you ask her out?" Goku asked.

"No way. There is no way I'm asking her out"

"Why not?"

"Why not? Because she doesn't like me the same way" Goku and Yakon looked at each other.

"No, that's why she always talks about you and flirts with you all the time"

"She doesn't flirt with me and she…she talks about me?" he suddenly questioned Yakon.

"Oh yes, all the damn time" "Especially in French lessons. You know, she had a list of questions to ask me about you and that lasted all damn lesson. Fucking tell you what, she drives me crazy!"

"Tell me about it" Curt said with a dreamy look on his face.

"Don't worry Curt, I won't ask her out for you" Goku joked.

"You dare Goku! If you ask her I'll kill you!"

"Whatever Curt, hey Yakon, let's go find Alice!"

"Okay!"

"No guys you come back! You wait TILL I GET YOU!" He screamed as he ran after them.

Thankfully, to Curt's relief, they didn't tell Alice. They instead, made their way to the courts where they began a round of football. Goku smiled as he looked around at all his friends. Boy had he missed them. And had he missed playing football. He had even skipped after school sessions of football practice because he was so depressed. Yamcha had the ball and he was messing around dribbling it with Curt.

"Stop being such an ass Yamcha!" a boy named Bosanko teased. Goku chuckled in his mind before his eyes were startled by someone.

Turning he saw Bulma standing near the court's fence along with Chichi. Goku felt his heart pounding. He had really missed his girlfriend. The football match could wait he thought.

"So Chi, you gonna sleep over on Fri or no?"

"Well, I'm allowed" she said with a smile.

"Goody! We can have manicures and pedicures and talk about girlie things all night! And can I curl your hair? It'll look so gorgeous. Then, Saturday we'll go shopping so we can buy some new clothes for Curt's birthday do" Bulma finished whilst playing with Chichi's hair. Chichi could only smile at Bulma. She was a great friend but she didn't half talk so much. Chichi soon saw Goku.

Goku reached the fence that separated him from the girls and he smiled.

"Hey Bulma, how are you doing?" he asked with his trademark smile. She had missed that boyish yet silly smile of his.

"I'm just fine thank you. How about you?" she asked. Goku grinned.

"I is just fine. A bit stuffed with food, for once, but otherwise I'm okay" he said. Bulma giggled.

"Same old Goku" He then took his attention to Chichi.

"And how are you?" he asked affectionately. She smiled.

"I'm fine thank you" she returned in the same tone. Goku leant closer towards the wired fence and frowned playfully.

"I can't really kiss you through here. Can I?" he said looking at her. She chuckled.

"No, you can't"

"How about I come over there and give you one?" he suggested adoringly. She affectionately smiled.

"I'd like that" she replied sweetly. He grinned and began to walk down the court to make his way over to her side.

"HEY GUYS!" he shouted, "BE BACK IN A MO!" Yamcha watched him leave and knew immediately he wanted to spend some time with Chichi.

"Oh Chi, how romantic" Bulma cried with happiness hugging her. Chichi was a little freaked out but hey, this was Bulma.

"Thanks…I guess"

"I'll go and see Yamcha while you guys catch up okay?" she said as she walked off. Chichi shrugged and waited for Goku. He was half way to her when Bulma stopped him.

"She's been craving for a kiss, so give her a good one!" Bulma whispered as she walked past him. Goku smiled.

"Thanks Bulma" he said in a laugh. Reaching her, he decided to slower his pace and approach her slowly and softly. When he did he encircled his fingers with hers and gently let his forehead lean against hers.

"Hey" he said softly.

"Hey" she replied in the same tone.

"I'm sorry I haven't been a very good boyfriend. I didn't ignore you on purpose"

"It's okay. I understand what you were going through and that it was really hard. I just wished I helped you more"

"You helped me too much. You rung me all the time to see if I was okay, and even though I pushed you away, you still tried. I'm sorry I pushed you away; I wasn't doing it in a nasty way. Forgive me?"

"Of course I forgive you"

"Really?"

"Yes" there was a very small silence between them. All that could be heard was the sounds of the other school students and the sound of the football hitting the fence.

"I love you" he whispered. She smiled tenderly.

"I love you to". He slowly pressed his lips upon hers, gently pulling her closer to him in the process. Her hands found his cheeks and her fingers gently brushed his soft strong skin. He kissed her again, this time with a little more passion letting her wrap her arms around his neck. His hands found her hips and he began to rub his hands up and down them. Their kiss deepened as he pushed his tongue into her mouth. She gladly accepted it and battled his with hers. Saliva mixed with saliva and love mixed with love as they embraced each other locked in a powerful kiss.

Breaking the kiss for air they both giggled and playfully he pushed her against the fence and pushed his tongue into her mouth once more. Suddenly the two broke apart in fright as the ball hit the fence right behind them. Goku shook his head.

"Can't I have five minutes!" he shouted with a smile. She giggled before grasping his cheeks with her hands and placing her lips on his again. He smiled within the kiss, content that everything between them was fine and content because he had missed this.

Pulling away they both giggled before walking hand in hand back to the group. In his mind, Goku thought of how lucky he was. Chichi was being so patient and putting him first. She cared about his feelings and she cared about what he wanted.

If that wasn't the perfect girlfriend…he didn't know what was…

Hey guys! Finally updated. I'm afraid I'm not going to be updating for a while now because I'll be revising very hard for my GCSE's and then I'll be going on holiday for two weeks in Spain! Gosh, I'm going to be a while. Sorry.

Well, I have been doing a lot of fan fiction reading today and so I decided to do something a lot of authors do. That is to respond to the reviews! So, I'll respond to your reviews from chapter13! Here goes…wish me luck!

**Addicted Reader**: Your first review eh? Glad you are loving it and sorry it made you cry…hee hee. I'm a very dedicated author so I'll update more often than you think! Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**Sephierogh: **What an unusual name. I like it.Anyway, to the review.Yeah I know, saddening…loads of people are saying that. You don't mind it being sad do ya? Nah…glad you are enjoying it! Thanks for your review!

**AnimieFreak2306**: Oh I'm so sorry to hear about your dog. I hope she gets better. Gee, this kind of thing has happened to a lot of people hasn't it? Sorry it made you cry…and thanks for your concern and pity. It was very touching. I guess it is kind of realistic eh? Thanks for reading and reviewing! Love Gosha!

**Naruto'sbabygirl: **Glad you like it. The beginning was my favourite part to! Keep logged because the next chapter will be posted soon!

**Sofiya05**: Hiya Sofiya! Thanks for the review! You really think it's amazing? Gosh, I'm touched. I'm getting that a lot 'your one hell of a writer' or 'you are a great writer' or something like that! Next chapter will be posted soon! Thanks again!

**Crazy-Fan-Fic-Addict: **Late reader eh? Snog? You dunno what a snog is? Well, I'll tell you! It's a kiss but with lots of passion. Hm...Must be a slang/towny word I picked up from school. And don't worry about being like Bulma. I think she's cool and original! Glad you like the word fancy. Come to think about it, it is kind of cute isn't it? Hope you'll keep reading and reviewing!

Hope that wasn't just a waste of time. For all you guys whose names aren't up there, don't think I'm ignoring you or don't care. I do! Just that, I thought I'd just try and you know…see what it was like and see whether it was a good idea, starting with chapter 13! Yeah, I'm blabbering now.

Again, a great **BIG** thank you to you guys for the reviews and keep on reading!

Kami bless!

Love from Goshaxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	15. Friday Night

**I'm back! Oh yeah! Go me! Go me! It's my birthday…**

**Its not really, I just heard that on a cartoon called the Fairy Odd parents. Ever seen it? Quite funny actually. Anyway, this is chapter 15 and 16 is almost done so beware!**

**Read and enjoy!**

**Chapter 15: Friday Night: The Plans**

It was a Friday morning in homeroom. The class of Mr Namikane were as rowdy as usual, talking about their plans for the weekend and so on. Goku sat at the back with his mates, talking about going to a club downtown. Bulma and Chichi however were talking about other matters.

"Bulma?" Chichi asked turning to her.

"Yeah?" she said twiddling around with her hair.

"Goku told me that you and he were once an item. Is that true?"

"It is true. We went out for about…two, three weeks."

"What happened?"

"He cheated on me"

"What!"

"Only kidding" Bulma laughed.

"That's not funny Bulma" Chichi said frowning teasingly.

"Sorry, okay…well, as much as we thought the other was attractive, we just…didn't like each other in that way. I guess we just felt like best friends instead"

"Gosh, I didn't know that"

"Yeah, we just wanted to be mates and all…but hey, I was the first to…you know" Bulma whispered sucking on her finger.

"Really?"

"Oh yes, before me he was a shy guy" "But let's not talk about that. How are things in your…ahem…other life" Chichi giggled.

"Fine thanks"

"Come on, you never actually told me about your first time. Was it good?" Chichi blushed.

"Yes" she whispered.

"What was good?" asked Chloe. Bulma smiled.

"Her and Goku's first time in bed" she replied with a sexy voice. Chloe nodded and turned away.

"What was up with that?" asked Chichi.

"Isn't it obvious? Gosh Chi, Chloe has fancied Goku since first grade" Bulma whispered into her ear.

"Really?"

"Really. But then again, every girl in this school fancies Goku"

"Yeah, the amount of girls who have come up to me and asked me if I was his girlfriend is unbelievable. Then, when I'd say yes, they'd storm off in a tantrum" Bulma giggled.

"Consider yourself lucky Chichi"

"I guess"

* * *

"So, it's settled then. We'll call for the girls about five and be out till bout 3" Yamcha said, leaning back in his chair. 

"I aint staying out till 3" Goku suddenly said. His friends looked startled.

"What? What do you mean? Aren't you gonna get pissed?" asked Curt.

"Yeah, course I am, just not staying out that late. Chichi's dad is away for the weekend with work so I'm going back to her house" he finished with a smirk on his face.

Oh…I see…gonna get some pussy are we?" Yamcha said.

"Yamcha!" Goku shouted, quite shocked by his language, "It is not a pussy. A pussy is a cute furry thing that purrs" he joked.

"Exactly" the boys just laughed.

* * *

Homeroom soon came to an end as lesson one was about to begin. Goku and Chichi were walking down the corridor holding hands, with Bulma and Yamcha tagging behind. The boys had geography while Bulma and Chichi had History. Goku and Chichi stopped at the end of the corridor and shared a lingering kiss before going their separate ways. 

In geography the boys were sadly placed in a certain order. So in other words, they weren't sitting by each other. Yamcha, Lime and Curt sat at the front of the class, while Goku and Chloe sat on the other side of the classroom, with Yakon at the back. The class were quietly doing written work when the fun began. Bored as usual, Goku turned to look at Yamcha.

"Pst!" he whispered, getting his attention.

"What?" Yamcha whispered.

"Let's play the tapping game" Goku suggested. Yamcha smiled with a nod. Even though they were separated, the two always seemed to make chaos and get into trouble. Goku started it off.

'Tap tap' went his pencil on the table. Immediately after Yamcha copied his actions, then Curt, Yakon, Beafy (a boy called Ben, it's his nick name for some reason k) and then Goku again. This carried on for some time until Goku turned around laughing.

"Turn around Mr Summons, and stop that tapping" his teacher ordered. Though Mrs Branch was a small and delicate looking woman, with brown hair and large glasses, she sure could scream her lungs out sometimes. Goku tapped once more for old time's sake, and was chucked out of the class.

Second lesson was experiment lesson in science. The class were making a stink bomb, to the boys' delight. Goku, Curt and Yamcha were in a group, listening carefully to instructions. For once, they wanted to get it right.

"Hey Goku, when this is finished, can we take it to Bulma's house and let it off in her room?" asked a giggling Yamcha.

"That's a great idea Yamcha. I can imagine the look on her face. Ha-ha, it would be so funny" Goku exclaimed with a smile on his face.

"So Goku, what time is your brother getting us the drink?" asked Curt.

"He said he isn't coming home until seven, so, he'll probably get it then" Goku replied, fiddling with an elastic band.

"So what time are you going in?" asked Yamcha.

"About twelve" he replied sitting on the bench, "don't wanna be too late, other wise we'll be too tired for…some loving" he said.

"You dog you" Curt said playfully punching him in the arm.

* * *

"So Chi, what are your plans for the weekend?" Bulma asked her, turning the page in her science book. 

"Well, will be out tonight with you guys and Goku is staying at mine till Saturday evening"

"Way hay" Bulma said with a wink.

"Yeah…then Sunday I'm going down my Auntie Sophie's with my dad and Goku's coming with us" Chichi exclaimed with a smile.

"Gosh, you and Goku are really close. You've been together, what, three, four months"

"Three months and six days"

"You're as bad as me. I keep track of relationship lengths"

"How long for you?"

"Three years and two months"

"Wow…that long? That's unbelievable!"

"I know. I guess we were meant to be" Bulma replied heavenly.

"I'd say"

* * *

Lunch soon came by and the students of Z High were enjoying the non-working session. 

Goku was sat on the bench table with Chichi in front of him. The two were wrapped up in a hug when Yamcha and the gang pondered over.

"Hey Curt, the next time you try and trip him up, put your foot out you nob!"

"I did, it just missed"

"What are you two arguing over now?" asked a munching Bulma, who had just arrived at the bench with Chloe and Lime.

"Nothing much. No worries" Curt said, hushing the situation. He turned to the love birds who seemed to think they were the only ones there. They were hugging, rubbing noses and sharing the occasional kiss.

"Hello! Anybody there!" Curt called.

"Curt leave them alone. They want some privacy"

"Yeah Curt we want some privacy" Chichi returned playfully. Goku laughed whilst putting his hands on her small backside. Curt rolled his eyes.

"Come on guys" Yamcha began after throwing his chips tray in the bin, "Lets go play some football" he said, "Goku we'll catch you later"

"Okay" Goku said waving goodbye to them.

"You guys can stay" said Goku to the three girls. They all smiled.

"We were going to stay anyway, whether you liked it or not" Bulma said in a joke. Goku grinned.

"So, I heard your going back to Chi's tonight" Lime said, placing herself on the bench next to them.

"Yeah…gonna have a romantic evening alone…aren't we hon?" Goku asked her before planting a kiss on her soft chin.

"I'd hardly call it a romantic evening. Firstly, we won't be in till midnight and secondly, you're going to be off your face"

"And so are you" he said with a sly smile.

"Not as bad as you thank you very much" she replied kissing his nose.

"No one can get as pissed as you…its impossible" Lime stated whilst eating the end of her baguette.

"Thanks" Goku said sarcastically.

* * *

The end of the day approached quickly and before they new it, the school bell rang. All the students dived out of the doors cheering and chattering away happily. Goku stood at the gate, waiting to walk home with Chichi and Curt. 

"Right, so be at mine about five k?" asked Bulma who was linking arms with Chichi. As they made their way to the school gate Yamcha dived in, snaking his arms around Bulma's waist.

"Come babe we gotta go home, get dressed, go out, get pissed and then get laid" he said quickly. Bulma and Chichi both looked at each other and laughed. Goku was kicking a football against the fence when Chichi bid her goodbyes to Yamcha and Bulma and wandered over to him.

"Goku…that's school property you're attacking" she joked. He stopped his actions and kicked the ball up, only to catch it in his hands.

"And your point is?"

"My point is that's a naughty thing to do"

"And you'd know a lot about being naughty wouldn't you?" Goku asked her seductively while nipping her collarbone. Chichi giggled in his grasp.

"Ha-ha! There's that batty boy Joseph!" Curt shouted with a giggle, pointing to a boy opposite, "D'you remember that conversation with him about his holiday to the seaside?"

"Oh yeah I remember him. He said that he bought a map and toured the whole island and a seagull nicked his sandwich" "How sad" Goku mocked.

"What a looser. Hey, should we go talk to him?" Curt asked Goku giving him a smirk.

"Yeah let's see what he's doing this weekend" Goku said as they ran across the road to him.

"You are guys are so cruel" Chichi shouted to them as they ran over to Joseph. Joseph, a tall boy as lanky as a pole. He had short fluffy black hair with large ears and Harry Potter glasses. His trousers were pulled up to his neck and his jacket two sizes too small. His trousers were pulled up so high you could see his white socks, with monstrous ape feet.

They ambled up to him, Goku putting his arm around him once reaching him.

"Hey Joey, how have you been mate?"

"Oh I've been thrilling thank you very much. How about you?" he asked politely with a big grin on his face (poor guy, he doesn't know what he's gotten himself into. Bless him)

"Oh I have been just fine thank you Joey" "So, what are you doing this weekend?" Goku asked in an exaduration.

"Oh, I'm going down my Aunt Joyce's' on Sunday for a nice roast dinner. I 'm not too sure about Saturday though. How about you?" He asked Goku. Goku smirked mischievously.

"Oh me nothing much" "How about you Curt?"  
"Nah. Just gonna catch on some homework" he said with a wink to an unknowing Joe.

"Yes I have tonnes of homework to do. Not to mention the large biology essay for my coursework. I also have to catch up on some reading. You know, I'm reading this book called 'A Winter's Night'. Quite a pleasing read" he finished as they came to the edge of the pavement.

"Well, if I ever see it I'll pick it up" Goku said smiling.

"Yeah me to. Hope you have a fun weekend at your Aunt's"

"Yeah…we'll catch you round" Goku finished before pulling Joe's trousers up even higher and giving him a wedgie. Joseph stood there laughing nervously and waved them goodbye, trying to get out of the wedgie. When Goku and Curt reached the other side with Chichi, they were cracking up totally.

"Man what a geek"

"Yeah, did you see his faded white socks?"

"And his trousers?" the two burst into laughter.

"You guys are so nasty!" Chichi shouted. The two stopped laughing but were grinning ear to ear, "How can you go and do that. The poor guy must feel terrible. You shouldn't make fun of him like that. If he wants to dress and act that way, let him!" she scolded.

"Oh come on Chi, honey, we were only joking"

"Honey? You hopeless romantic, what's up with you?" Curt asked laughing at Goku now.

"I'm not a hopeless romantic. I'm not even romantic"

"But you're hopeless" Curt giggled.

"Eat me!" he shouted walking off in a pretend tantrum. Chichi rolled her eyes as they walked home.

* * *

It was about four thirty and Chichi was putting on her make-up for the evening. 

"Wow" came a sigh from behind her. Seeing her father in the mirror she smiled.

"Hey daddy" she chirped putting on her lip gloss.

"You look so beautiful Chichi, just like your mother. She turned around and smiled warmly at him.

"Thank you dad" she replied gently. He smiled.

"Well, I got to get going. Are you sure you don't want me to call Arthur? He only lives down the road. He will not mind looking after you"

"Daddy I told you already. George will be here until eleven and then back at ten in the morning. I'm going to be just fine I promise"

"Alright. I'll ring you in the morning to check up on you. I should be back by late tea time" he finished giving her a hug.

"Oh I'll miss you daddy"

"I'll miss you to sweetheart" he whispered. She planted a kiss on his cheek and he turned to leave.

"Oh and make sure that boyfriend of yours walks you home" he said.

"Daddy you know he will. He's so good to me"

"I know he is. He's a great lad. I just wanted to make sure you will be safe. But in his hands, I'm sure you will be"

"Thanks dad"

"That's alright. You take care now and have fun" he said leaving and closing the door.

"Bye" she said as he walked out, leaving her behind to finish her makeup and add her accessories. She kind of felt relieved her dad had gone without anymore questioning. Besides, she didn't want him to know Goku was staying over. He'd freak out. Not only because she'd be at home…alone…with him but also because they'd share a bed. Of course if her father was there he wouldn't allow.

"Thank Kami for his work expeditions" she muttered as she finished putting on her necklace. Leaving the bathroom she headed back into her bedroom where her music was blaring, playing 'Pump it up'. She danced about whilst trying to find her black point boots or her slutty shoes as Bulma would call them. After slipping them on, the doorbell rang. Running downstairs she squealed her goodbye to George (her butler) and ran to the door. It was Goku.

"Hey baby" she cooed. He looked her up and down. She couldn't help but smile as he began to drool.

"Oh…my…GOD" he stuttered with a huge smile.

"You like?"

"I love" he replied taking her hand, "You ready to go" Chichi smiled and nodded as she shut the door, shoving her house keys in her skirt pocket at the same time. Hand in hand the two walked down the drive way to meet the gang at the bottom. There were quite a few people Chichi hadn't seen before. Most of them were lads. But Curt was there and Yamcha, Bulma, Chloe, lime, Suno, Yakon, Beafy and many more. She was thrilled. Looking up at her boyfriend she smiled. This was going to be the best night ever.

**Phew! Long chapter! took up six damn pages! Kind of a pointless chapter but it sets the scene I guess. Next chapter will be up at the end of the week I promise. It's half done now but I'm in the middle of editing two chapters to my one story and completing another chapter to my other story! Then there's revision to do! But hey it's half term all next week! NO EXAMS! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!**

**Anyways thanks for the lovely reviews for previous chapters! I'm on 31! Let's get it up to forty shall we? Heehee! Thanks for reading and have a great bank holiday weekend guys!**

**Ja ne!**

**Love Gosha xxx**


	16. Desire

**A/N: I DON NOT OWN DRAGONBALL/Z/GT!**

**But I think you know that already don't you?**

**Chapter 16: Desire**

The large group of teenagers had been out for about five hours. Raditz had got home early and had secretly bought them booze at six and now they were drunk and ambling over to the park. Goku and Yamcha were the worst. They were just totally out of it. Curt was next, whilst the others were just sober.

Goku and Yamcha were walking up front of the group laughing and talking about nothing. In fact, they were probably just talking to themselves. The girls just giggled furiously at them as they clumsily tried to walk, laughing away like little kids.

"Yeah…fucking Beafy will fucking you know…" Yamcha trailed off, not really understanding what he meant. Goku was pissing himself. He ended falling over on his bum laughing his head off. Chichi giggled at him and bent down by him and tried to help him up. Goku only gave her a lustful look and pulled her on top of him.

"Come on babe…lets go…lets go and…have a shag…shall we?" he said loudly as he squeezed her small bottom with his hands. Bulma and Lime were laughing furiously at them.

"Goku let me go you big Oaf" Chichi whined still giggling. Goku began to kiss her neck and collarbone, moaning at the same time.

"You fucking dog! You gonna shag her here? You…you want my condom?" Yamcha asked him, pulling the condom out of his back pocket.

"Yamcha! Firstly, try and control your bad language and secondly, I thought that condom was for us?"

"What?" he asked not really listening. Bulma sighed and walked straight past him. Chichi finally pulled him up and walked with him, giving him support more than anything.

Once inside the park, the group sat down, talking and laughing at Yamcha and Goku's behavior. Yamcha sat by Bulma, kissing and nipping her neck, touching her in…places…now and then. The same with Goku on his girlfriend. Bulma and Chichi just gave each other a face of disbelief. Whilst in the middle of the extreme affection, Chichi turned her head to the right where her eyes caught a boy's named Sean. He was a tall blonde haired, blue eyed boy, with a big build, which was mostly fat, as Goku said. She couldn't help but notice how many times he had stared at her tonight. He would either smile at her…affectionately or talk to her, staring deep into her eyes. Sure, he was a little drunk, but it made her feel uncomfortable.

"Baby" Goku whispered. She shook away her thoughts and looked down at him, leaning on her arm.

"Yeah" she murmured.

"I need the toilet" he whined. Bulma laughed.

"Take him to the bush Chi. You might have to help him pee" she said with a wink. Chichi just smiled sarcastically at her and picked her drunken boyfriend up. Well, she tried to, but he was just so off balance that he fell back down.

"Oh Goku" she whined.

"Here" came a deep voice. She felt the weight of Goku being lifted as someone pulled him up. She sighed, sadly, when she saw it was Sean. Great she thought.

"Come on, I'll help carry him" he said smiling. She returned it just to say thanks and walked into the wooded area where Goku could go to toilet.

"Goku I think we've gone far enough" Chichi stated.

"I don't want people watching me peeing" he said, still clumsily walking.

"Since when were you bothered?"

"Since now" he replied whilst laughing. Chichi shrugged her shoulders. He stopped next to a large tree and smiled in a wonky way.

""Here…I found one" he squeaked. Chichi smiled.

"Good now hurry up. It's a bit creepy in here" she whispered. He reached for his jeans, trying and failing to find the button.

"Chi baby, I can't do it" he screamed. Chichi jumped at his outburst and helped him undo the button. She pulled down his zip and undid his boxers for him.

"There, I trust you can pee by yourself" she giggled. He giggled to before squeezing her ass as she walked off.

He had been peeing for about five minutes now and Chichi and Sean were round the other tree to give him privacy.

"He pees for a quite a while doesn't he?"

"I know. This is actually a short time for him"

"Bloody hell. That's just crazy"

"Well, he did consume a lot of drink so it doesn't surprise me" she said with a laugh. He smiled at her…no, he smirked at her. She stopped laughing as he suddenly approached her with his hands around her waist.

"He's also a total looser, so why don't you dump him and come back to my place" he whispered, put his one hand under her skirt to her ass and forcing her to kiss him. Chichi squirmed in his grasp and when finally free she slapped him right across the face.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" she demanded.

"What do you think" he replied trying again. She pushed him away.

"Firstly, I have a boyfriend, and he happens to be one of your friends and secondly, you are not my type! So get off me and leave me alone" she screamed running off to Goku. He had finished peeing and was trying to do up his buttons.

"Come on" she cried, doing them up for him, "Lets go now" Goku stopped her as she tried to drag him away.

"Woa! Look, I know I'm a bit…out of it…but I can tell something's up. What's happened?"

"Nothing I just want to go home"

"Chi tell me babe come on"

"Nothing Goku I just want to go" he sighed.

"Fine…if you want to keep things from me…then go ahead" he angrily sulked as he walked off, still a little off balance.

"Okay" she gave in, "I'll tell you"

"Come on guys!" Sean called, "Let's go" he said as he dragged some of his mates with him.

"Wow what's the hurry?" questioned Lime, "Where's Goku"

"He's still in there…they're gonna be a while…get my drift"

"Well we're not leaving until we know he's okay…he was totally pissed and poor Chi can't take him home by herself" Bulma argued.

"Fine but I'm going"

"You bastard" came a curse from in the woods. Sean turned to see a rather angry looking Goku standing there.

"What?" Sean questioned angrily.

"You heard me you fat wanker! How dare you go and put your hands on my girlfriend and then…force her to kiss you!" he yelled, doing quite well for a drunken guy. His friends gasped.

"Oh come on…I was messing around" "Big deal"

"Big fucking deal! You ass hole…you had better watch it or I'll have you" he threatened. Sean walked forward to him.

"Are you threatening me?" Goku remained quiet, "You can't even see straight, so what makes you think you can punch straight" he said with a laugh. Goku smirked and looked down at the ground. The others watched in silence. Goku grinned with a frown and suddenly he punched him square in the nose, sending the bigger boy to the ground.

"Ah you bastard" Sean moaned, holding his bloody nose. Goku took Chichi's hand and walked over Sean's body.

"Come on Chi…let's go" he said as the two walked off, "Catch you guys later" he shouted as they made their way to Chichi's house.

The two walked in silence as they walked to her house. They were just hugging, smiling and happily walking to hers for the night. He was still a bit clumsy, but she could tell he was a lot less drunk than he was…somehow. He was a weird guy, so maybe that had something to do with it. They walked up her drive and she took out her keys and opened the door. Goku went in first, still feeling a little dizzy and a little wobbly. She locked the door and led him upstairs.

Once in her room, she sat him on the bed.

"Now", she began as she went to shut the door, "How are we going to wash you up?" she asked, kind of asking herself than him.

"Oh don't worry about that" he whispered sensually as he pulled her into his lap, "We can take a shower in the morning right?" She moaned in pleasure as he kissed her delicate skin and squeezed her sensitive breasts.

"I guess" she breathed, giving into temptation. She let his mouth devour her neck as she effortlessly undid his biker jacket. His lips found hers hungrily as she pulled it from his body. Their mouths moved together and so did their tongues, like raging sword sin conflict. Their movements were desperate and hungry as they shed each other's tops, exposing the skin beneath. His lips left hers as he laid her onto her large bed. His lips met her collarbone where he sucked it, hoping to give her a hicky, for he hadn't in a while. She groaned beneath him as he made a mark. He unclasped her bra and threw it aside, marveling at her beautiful body he smiled. His tongue found her left nipple and her hands found his hair, tugging it as he nipped her bare flesh. He moved lower, licking and kissing every bit of soft tissue that came in his path. He licked around the top of her French knickers and gently pulled them from her. His tongue immediately plunged into the depths of her womanhood. She moaned loudly, breathing heavily with each of his pleasurable thrusts. She screamed his name, begging him to go faster, begging him not to stop.

When she came, she screamed in total bliss. He licked up every last drop of her and made a trail of kisses back up her sweaty body. Their lips met fiercely once more as she undid his jeans and tossed them to one side. He moaned into her mouth as she pulled his boxers down and took his manhood in her hands. She began to stroke him, slowly, making him crazy for her. His hips began to thrust into her hand as he became aroused, close to his orgasm. He tried to hold on but he couldn't as his juices squirted into her hands. He panted wildly as she pushed him onto his back. She straddled him and as he opened his eyes, he could feel his erect manhood being drawn into her warmth. She quickly moved back and forth, wanting to feel the feeling that she craved for. He moved with her, placing his hands on her hips as he did, pulling her closer to him. They were so close now as their voices began to rise. Her left hand found his right and they locked together, fingers entangling around each other as they thrusted harder into one another.

She was the first to come as her orgasm hit her, making her scream her pleasure and cry his name. He felt her walls spasm and tighten around him, causing him to call out as his orgasm hit him.

They soon came to a stop and gently she let her exhausted body lye on his. They panted heavily for several seconds, holding each other and letting their sweat mingle with the others'. She listened carefully to his heart as it solely began to decrease in pace as it beat in his chest. It was a soothing feeling, having his heart beat next to hers. His hand stroked up and down her back, but before long his drunken exhausted body fell asleep. She leaned on her elbow and watched him for a few minutes. He was in a deep sleep already, snoring to. He looked so peaceful and so adorable. She really was lucky to have someone like him. Not only did he take good care of her, love her and treat her like a princess, but he also stuck up for her and kept her safe…no matter how drunk he was. She lay down next to him. Sleep claiming her to. She could just imagine the hang over the poor guy would have in the morning. Okay, so she wasn't exactly one hundred percent, but she wasn't too drunk…but she was still dreading the hang over she'd receive in the morning.

**Thank you for the lovely reviews! I'm nearly on forty! Yay! **

**Next chapter will be up soon! Just to keep you in suspense…there is some shocking stuff coming up! Please review!**

**Kami bless!**

**Love Gosha xxx**


	17. The Beach

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN DRAGONBALL/Z/GT! IT IS OWNED BY AKIRA TORIYAMA!**

**Man I'm tired of saying that damn it! Here are my responds peeps! **

**Oznerol**: la la la la da. I can't think of anything to say either so there! Only kidding! Want to say thank you for the review and enjoy! And what did you mean when you said you didn't know where they were coz their language was throwing you off? I'm confused lol! Let me know k?

**TandM**: You think it's interesting hey? Thanks. I haven't really thought of it as interesting, but looking at it that way…I guess it is. Heh, thanks for the review.

**Kinoha**: I haven't really mentioned if Goku is a Saiyan or not have I? Okay, I'll lay it out for you. You see, in this story, he's just a normal teenager (kind of normal) with a normal (kind of normal) life. He's not a Saiyan but you have a point there. He does consume a lot of drink doesn't he? So hence the word-Pissed! I suppose you can pretend he's a Saiyan, but he's not….now that don't make sense….but heck! Awe, you hurt your hand/finger. Hope it gets better. Thank you for the review and enjoy!

**Gokufanatic1**: Thank you ever so much for your complements. I'm glad you love my stories! I'm really truly touched. Thank you!

**CarylMc**: Hey Caryl! Yeah, I forgive you for not reviewing my other chapters. Its fine! I'm not sure where the inspiration is coming from…probably from all the stories I read by other people. Yeah Goku is all sweet when he's defensive isn't he? And VERY sexy! He's my future husband (I wish) and to answer your question, he's not just sticking up for her because he's drunk; he does it anyway, as you will see in later chapters! No, it's not weird to fancy a fictional character. Cause I fancy him! In fact, I know loads of people who do! My best friend, my cousin! Loads do! I think it's the hair that turns me on…and his innocence…and his smile…and his body…and EVERYTHING! Yeah, here's the update and hope you like it! Thanks for reading and reviewing! Catch you later!

**Chapter…um…17: um…what's it called…uh...oh yeah…The Beach **

**Sorry, I'll try that again…**

**Chapter 17: The Beach**

A new day had come and the sun brightly shone over the small neighborhood. Goku and Chichi were fast asleep in bed, him snoring loudly and her quietly breathing (well, duh, of course she's breathing…that made no sense…damn it) She was soon awoken by a ray of sunlight that squeezed through the gap in her curtains. She squinted and yawned and turned over to face her sleeping boyfriend. She smiled sleepily thinking how handsome and adorable he was. She sat up and stretched and let out another big yawn and she wiped a strand of hair from her face. She was quite happy that she didn't have much of a hang over. She felt a little achy and her head a tiny bit, but not much. Looking at the clock on her bedside table, she noted it was nearly nine in the morning. She was about to lay back down when she noticed she was completely naked. NAKED! Her eyes shot opened and she screamed, and she pulled the covers over her bare chest. Somehow, Goku was still asleep but when she called his name and shook him furiously, he woke up. He sat up and was about to shout when he felt his head spin.

"Aw my head" he whimpered, just remembering it was time for his bad hangover.

"Goku!" she shouted, he looked at her with a sad frown.

"Chi please don't shout. My head is thumping"

"I'm sorry…but I must know…did we have sex last night!" he thought for a moment, noticing he was naked to.

"I think so, why?"

"Did we use a condom?" she asked a little louder. He thought about it again.

"I…don't know" he whispered.

"What do you mean you don't know!"

"Oh come on…I don't remember anything! Why don't you remember? You weren't as pissed as I was!"

"Yes, but…but…I don't remember" she whined, nearly in tears.

"Hey its okay!" he soothed putting his hand on her shoulder, "I'm sure the condom is around here somewhere!"

"What? It's okay? Are you insane? What if I'm pregnant!" "I'm seventeen years old! I'm too young to be pregnant!" she cried. Goku sighed, his head hurting even more from her shouting. He climbed out of bed and checked his manhood to see if the condom was still on there.

"What are you doing?" she demanded.

"I'm seeing if it's still on me" he said. He pulled on his boxers and walked around the room, looking for the condom, they supposing used.

"Oh please Kami, please let us find it" she said worriedly as she to put on her underwear and searched her side of the bed.

"Hey I found it!" Goku said. She squealed and ran over to him for a look.

"Where was it? Where was it!" she squeaked. Goku looked at her oddly.

"In the bin"

"What? How did it get there? I don't remember putting it in the bin. I don't even remember putting it on you"

"You must have Chi, and I must have taken it off and threw it, and it landed in the bin" Goku suggested with a smile.

"You threw a condom across the room?" she asked, somewhat disgusted.

"Oh come on, it landed in the bin"

"Don't do that again" she said, feeling relieved that they had found it.

"Okay" he said sheepishly. He groaned when his head thumped again.

"I think we better get you some head ace tablets"

"Yeah…big time" he replied, following her into the bathroom.

After a dose of head ace pills, the two shared a quick shower before heading downstairs for breakfast. Surprisingly, Goku didn't eat too much; his head ace was really giving him a hard time.

He left her house by noon and she was left to miserably tidy her bedroom. But all that needed doing was the bed, curtains and her clothes she wore the night before. Her father would be home soon. That thought really cheered her up.

It was the next day, and the summer time sun was really showing off. Chichi was with Bulma in her new convertible sports car. She had only passed her test a week ago, and her dad bought her the car as a congratulations present.

"Gosh Bulma, it must have cost your dad a fortune to get this" Chichi said, enjoying the fact there was no roof so the calm wind could blow through her hair. She smiled. The day was beautiful and she was wearing her new summer dress…it just couldn't get any better. She couldn't wait to show Goku it. Yamcha, who was sat quietly in the back smiled.

"Yeah, she's one hell of a rich chick. It must have cost a bomb"

"I know. But it's not like my dad can't afford it. As much as I hate to brag, we aren't exactly poor" Bulma said, turning the corner and stopping outside Goku's house. The four of them were heading to the beach for the day and they were meeting all of their mates there. Chichi and Goku were originally going down to see her Aunt Sophie, but she fell ill, so the trip was cancelled. Chichi was satisfied with that. She some what hated her darn cousin, Cameron. He really did her head in at times. Goku saw them through the window and made his way to the door.

"I'm going now mom" he called.

"Alright sweetheart you have fun! Make sure you call me when you know what time you're coming back! Have you got your phone?"

"Yeah I got it" he said checking his pockets just incase.

"And your wallet?"

"Yes mom, I got my wallet" he said before shouting goodbye and closing the door. He walked down the drive dressed in a white shirt and baggy three quarter khakis and of course, his Vans trainers. The girls had to admit…he looked hot. He smiled at the trio, and he also noted that the car was very nice.

"Well well, what can I say Bulma…she's a beauty"

"I know. Glad you like her"

"Yeah, totally cool" he said. He jumped in and belted himself up. He flashed a smile at Chichi before they rode off.

"So, what music shall we have on?" Bulma asked, turning on her built in CD player.

"Oh no Bulma…please don't put that girlie shit on" Yamcha moaned.

"Yeah Bulma, no Britney Spears" Goku added. Bulma giggled.

"Don't worry I'm not so keen on Britney…but this…I love" she said pressing play. Almost immediately 'loose my breath' by Destinys Child loudly played on her stereo. Goku and Yamcha sighed loudly and clasped their hands on their ears.

An hour had gone by very slowly…too slowly in Goku and Yamcha's view. The music was annoying and so was the girls' chattering. They decided to have a bit of fun and mess around making stupid dance moves to 'girls just wanna have fun' Bulma saw them in the mirror and burst out laughing.

"Guys, what are you doing?" she asked in a giggle. Goku stopped and looked at Yamcha.

"Nothing" he replied.

"Nothing? Then what was with the goofy dance moves?"

"Oh…you mean this?" Goku did them again causing all three of them to laugh.

"It was the only way to keep us occupied" Yamcha said.

"Yeah now you've spoilt it" Goku moaned slouching down in the seat and folding his arms. Chichi turned in her seat to look at him.

"Oh baby, you bored?" she asked sweetly.

"Very bored" he returned in a baby voice.

"I tell you what, at the next traffic lights, me and Yamcha will switch places okay?" she said with a wink. Goku liked the sound of that.

"Okay" he chirped. Chichi smiled and sat back around. They soon came to the next traffic lights, and with a great struggle Yamcha and Chichi swapped seats. Goku giggled happily and immediately grabbed her. She giggled instantaneously. Yamcha smiled at Bulma and placed his hand on her leg.

"A shame we can't have some fun" he said, referring to the two lovers in the back.

"Don't worry Yamcha. We can have our fun when we get to the beach" she said with a smirk.

"Me like the sound of that" Yamcha said. She giggled, noticing that Goku and Chichi were making out in the back seat.

"Try not to make too much noise guys" Bulma said. Goku pulled away from Chichi slightly.

"Turn the music up then" he said before continuing the session. Bulma shrugged her shoulders and turned the music up louder, happy that she saw a sign for the beach that was five miles away.

They finally arrived there ten minutes later and Bulma parked the car along side the wall that separated them from the beach. She turned off the ignition and squealed in loudly, startling Yamcha and interrupting Goku and Chichi's second make out session.

"What is it Bulma?" Yamcha asked.

"Yeah what's wrong?" Goku added, sitting forward to get closer to her.

"I can't believe it!" she cried.

"Believe what baby? What's wrong?"

"Bulma are you okay?" Chichi asked.

"I can't believe…I drove us to the beach! I really drove us!" she screamed, scaring the other three and attracting a few passer bys.

"Uh…okay" Goku uttered scared by her outburst.

"Yeah Bulma…eh he…we are all very proud of you" Yamcha said nervously.

"Really?" she questioned, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Of course we are" he said placing a kiss on her lips. She smiled within it.

"Okay…as much as I love to see you two commit such…intimacy…can we go now?" Goku whined.

"Gosh Goku…that's a big word for you" Chichi stated.

"Yeah I know…I……hey! What's that suppose to mean!"

"Nothing" Chichi chirped.

"Are you saying I'm stupid…because if you are…" he trailed off tickling her, "I'm gonna torture you till death" Chichi screamed in laugher, turning more heads. The elders walking along had to confess, having teens around did make a day out entertaining.

The boys had jumped out of the car to go and obtain some deck chairs while the girls unpacked the boot.

"I can't wait to show Yamcha my new bikini" Bulma squeaked pulling out her bag.

"Yeah…what have you got in store for him this time?" Chichi asked her.

"Oh just a red and very revealing two piece. I have to say…it does make my bust stand out a lot more" Bulma admitted, thinking about it in her head.

"I'm sure he's used to that Bulma" Chichi joked.

"Chichi! I don't always dress like that…do I?" she asked. Chichi rolled her eyes and pulled out her bag and shut the boot.

The two girls walked down the steps and onto the sand, where their flip-flops overfilled with the grains. It felt nice on your feet though, it was warm and soft. The guys had already set up the chairs and they were already sat in them, shades on and hands behind their heads.

"Look at you two" Chichi giggled. Yamcha smirked and Goku sat up, pulling his shades up to meet his eyebrows.

"Just enjoying the peace…now it has been broken" she threw her bag at him, "Well thank you" he replied sarcastically.

"No problem sweetheart" she replied sitting in the chair next to him.

"So Yamcha d'you bring a football?" Goku asked him.

"Of course…did you think we were just gonna sit here with these two all day? I'd rather commit suicide" Bulma punched him in the arm and Chichi glared at him playfully. And Bloody hell, did that punch hurt. The guys were left alone a few minutes later and the girls went to change in the near by changing room/toilets.

"So Chi", Bulma began as she took off her sandals, "What have you got to make his jaw drop?" Chichi giggled.

"Nothing too revealing I'm afraid. Just a normal pink two piece" she said.

"Oh well…I'm sure Goku'll still stare. You know what he's like…"

"Yeah I do" Chichi giggled as she pulled it out.

Goku stretched his arms and yawned.

"Man. This heat makes you sleepy" he murmured.

"Yeah I know"

"I think I'll take my shirt off" Goku said, standing up and removing it. He shed it from his gorgeously toned body and hung it over the back of the chair. Yamcha felt an idiot when Goku was topless. His upper body was no where near as muscular and toned as Goku's. He kind of felt jealous of his best friend's body. He wasn't gay or anything (of course) but he did think Goku had a good body. Goku sat back down and flung his hands behind his head once more.

"Ah…much better" he sighed.

"You better watch you don't burn" he sat up at the voice and saw Chichi standing there and…oh my God…she was in one hell of a bikini. Chichi giggled at his open almost drooling mouth and came closer to him.

"I take it you like it" she said huskily.

"Like it? Shit……I love it!" he replied. She laughed and dumped her bag on the sand next to her.

"Hey where's the sexy beast?" Yamcha questioned.

"Right here" Goku said. Yamcha looked at him smirking.

"Yes I know you are sexy Goku…but I meant my sexy beast" Goku gasped.

"I am not your sexy beast! I feel…so dejected" he cried covering his face with his hands.

"Oh I'm sorry…you are my sexy beast" Yamcha joked.

"Yeah" Goku cheered winking at him. They both laughed.

"Who's a sexy beast?" Bulma questioned standing there in her very…revealing bikini. Boy was Bulma right about it being revealing Chichi thought. It was tight, thin around her backside and very small around her chest making her breasts squeeze together with a rather big cleavage.

"Oh yes…Bulma baby… now that's what I'm talking about" Yamcha said looking her up and down.

"You like what you see…I thought you would" she said sitting down next to him. He just watched her with hungry eyes as she bent down to put her bag on the sand next to him, her breasts right in his face. Not that he minded the view.

Half an hour had passed and Chichi was sat next to the sea where the waves gently lapped up upon the shore. It reached her feet every time it did, and it felt very refreshing. She was soon joined by Goku who plunked himself down next to her. She flashed him a warm smile.

"Where's the other two?" she asked gently.

"Oh, they're having some 'quality tine'" he said, emphasizing the 'quality time' loudly.

"Hm…it's nice and relaxing here" she said, digging her toes into the watery sand.

"Yeah…very" he replied leaning back on his palms. The two sat in silence for a few seconds, just listening to the sound of the sea and the annoyingly loud seagulls.

"Darn seagulls…they spoil everything" Goku cursed glaring at them in the air. Chichi laughed and closed her eyes as she leant back on her hands. That was Goku's cue to let his eyes wander over her perfect body. He smiled when she opened her eyes.

"What are you staring at?" she asked softly.

"You" he said soothingly. She beamed affectionately.

"You like what you see huh?"

"Very much. You look…overwhelmingly beautiful. I can't tear my eyes off you"

"Eh heh…your such a creep" she joked.

"A creep? How am I a creep?"

"I was only kidding baby…I love you" she murmured gently rubbing his nose with hers. He grinned and rubbed back making her giggle at his playfulness. As she pulled away, Goku's soft strong hands cupped her face and brought her back. She closed her eyes and their lips met in a gentle soft kiss. This touch of romance lasted for several seconds until it turned into passion. His tongue slipped out of his mouth and into hers where it delicately licked and tasted every corner of her mouth. She quietly moaned in response and gladly pushed hers into his mouth, repeating his actions, causing him to moan in return. Their tongues moved together without one bit of friction. They moved sensually, passionately and perfectly.

After what seemed an eternity they broke apart with lack of breath.

"Man…that felt good" he whispered in heavy breaths. She smiled.

"Tell me about it" she whispered even quieter than he as she went in for another go. He closed his eyes, his lips almost brushing against hers…then suddenly, a hard object smacked him right on the head. Startled, Goku pulled away from nearly head butting his girlfriend and turned around fully in shock.

"I'm glad I got your attention" said the criminal. Goku evilly smiled.

"You know Curt, I'm gonna beat you senseless later" Goku threatened with smirk.

"What? Just because I broke up your romance"

"No because you hurt my bloody head!" he shouted. Curt laughed and so did Yakon who just joined him. Goku stood up, pulling Chichi with him as he did. Hand in hand they ambled over to the arriving group. It was great because they were all there; Curt, Yakon, Chloe, Lime, Suno…the lot!

After another passionate kiss, Goku went to play football with the boys whilst Chichi sat upon the sand chattering to the girls. As they kicked the ball to each other in a circle, passing and catching it in different ways, Goku though about Chichi. He thought about how long they had been together…four months and…three days he thought. He thought about what type of person she was. She was friendly, smart, funny, very beautiful. He couldn't see a fault in her.

But nobody is prefect…

**Bloody hell…7 pages long! That's pretty long for me eh? So how is everybody? Enjoying life? Yeah…I'm not. God damn exams still! But writing cheers me up and serves as a break. **

**Thanks for the reviews you guys and girls. I'm really touched by your interest. I must be quite a good author after all…hehe…**

**Please review and thanks for reading! Next chap will be up soon!**

**Love Gosha xxx**

**Yeah, i've got a rant! Has everybodies log in thingy changed? You know when you log in and all, has it all been swapped around and become really confusing? Mine bloody has and its took me like an hour to find everything and load and post this up! Bloody hell! Stress-ful! Okay, i'm fine...just tell me i'm not going crazy! i mean, its not just my account right? right? let me know!**


	18. Consequences Of Getting Pissed

**MY PEOPLE! MY PEOPLE! HEHE! Just watching an episode from the Cell saga where Hercule is telling everyone that he'll save same, hehe….its a taped copy and it's a bit crap to! Oh well…it keeps me happy.**

**Anyway here's next chap so please enjoy!**

**A/N: Was what I wrote above an A/N to? Oh well…I do not own DB/Z/GT it is owned by Akira Toriyama (lucky)**

**Chapter 18: Consequences of Getting Pissed**

It had been two weeks since the trip to the beach and the third week was beginning. Goku was eating breakfast alone for once. Heidi was hanging out the first round of washing in their back garden and Raditz had already left for his new job as a salesman. Goku eat a spoonful or rice krispies and sat there, munching slowly, letting his spoon stir his cereal around. He was lost in thoughts once again. He had been doing that a lot lately. Just stopping time, thinking and wondering. But there was something hanging onto his mind this time.

Chichi…

Okay, he always thought about her, but something was different about her lately. Something, he thought was strange. She was still her chatty girlie self. But her attitude had changed dramatically in the last two weeks.

He began to notice this when he was hugging her and kissing her at lunch and break times. He wasn't all over her, but he wasn't not all over her. He was just being loving and caring, something she usually liked. But recently, if he did so, she would tell him to stop it or push him away, like she didn't want him near her. She also snapped at him. If he was messing around or laughing next to her, or basically being himself, she would tell him to shut up and stop it. He shoved another spoonful in his mouth. She had a bad attitude lately, and he didn't like it one bit. She was pushy, stressy, bossy, and very emotional. Like last week when they were down the mall with Yakon. He accidentally stood on her foot in one of the shops and she just freaked out on him. The tongue lashing he received was awful, and just for standing on her foot. And then the other day, he upset her by teasing her when they were walking home. She ran in her house crying and shut the door on him. After nearly a whole hour of trying to get in to talk to her, he gave up and went home. She didn't talk to him for a whole day after that.

He sighed and dropped his spoon in his cereal filled dish. He really didn't like this Chichi. He really wanted his old happy Chichi back. She was becoming an arrogant little bitch…completely stuck up! He didn't like to think them things about her, but it was true…too true for his liking.

He dumped his dish on the side, not bothering to tip it away and he opened the back door.

"Mom! I'm going now!" he called to her. She pegged up a t-shirt and turned to him.

"Alright honey have a good day!" she said with a smile. Yeah right. Like he'll have a good day. He wasn't dreading school because of the three homeworks he couldn't be bothered to do, but because of his girlfriend who would be there. He sighed loudly in anger and grasped his backpack. Shoving it on his back he slipped on his Vans trainers and stepped outside, shutting the door after him.

* * *

Walking down Potter's road Goku met up with Curt who was talking about crap as usual. Goku really didn't know what he liked about him sometimes. He either talked about how much he loved himself or how much he hated himself. It drove Goku nuts!

They entered the school grounds and walked through the tennis courts where they met up with Yakon. Walking up the steps his eyes caught a particular bench. Bulma was sat there with Chloe and Lime, laughing and chattering away…Yamcha was just stood there like a Lemon, and Chichi…she had a familiar scowl on her face to.

"Hey guys!" Yamcha called, running away from the bench.

"Hey" they all greeted in return.

"You know you just saved my life. Those chicks are talking about that girl shit as usual" Curt laughed.

"So, you coming to Chloe's b-day on Saturday?" Yamcha asked them.

"Haven't been invited" Goku said, new to the subject.

"Yeah me neither, but I'm going" Yamcha said with a smile. They all walked back over to the bench, and even though Goku was a little reluctant to do so…he followed them to his death!

"Hey guys!" Bulma chirped with her pretty smile. I smiled back.

"Hey Bulma! And Chloe, what's this about a party?" Goku asked in curiosity.

"Oh yeah! You're invited! It's at my house on Saturday. Drinks will be there already coz it's my birthday and my big brother is so sweet, he bought loads of drink for us!" she said smiling.

"Cool! Count me in then!" Goku said.

"So…is there gonna be food?" Yamcha asked.

"Who said you were invited?" Bulma asked out of mockery.

"Uh…me" he replied in a dumb tone, sarcastically of course.

"Yeah whatever Yamcha. Just because I'm going you want to go"

"Of course" he said with a smile.

"Awe" she said wrapping her arms around his neck and giving him a passionate kiss.

"Oh guys get a room" Curt moaned.

"Yeah…that is so sick" Lime added in as a joke. Bulma stopped the kiss.

"Just because he's lush and your BF aint" she threw back.

"My BF is a hunk and you know it" she said.

"What Zanders? He's fucking minging" Yamcha said.

"Yeah well you're a boy, so what do you expect"

"Hey…I may be a boy, but I know a good looking guy when I see one! I look at him every morning in the bathroom mirror" Lime rolled her eyes. The conversation went on for a while and whilst it did, Goku got closer to Chichi and hugged her.

"Goku what are you doing?" she said.

"What do you mean? I'm hugging you. I haven't seen or heard from you all weekend"

"Well maybe I haven't been feeling too well" she shot back.

"Alright I'm sorry; I didn't know you were sick. Why didn't you say? I could have come round and kept you company and looked after you" he said gently.

"I can take care of myself thank you" Was she for real? Was she really being this cold hearted bitch, with no care for his feelings? What the Hell did he do wrong? He decided to just girt his teeth and live with it for a while. She was sick after all…but she wasn't last week or the week before. Her sickness wasn't the cause of this change…was it? Maybe she was hiding something from him.

"Well, could I just kiss you? I haven't done that for four days. I'd really like to, and I'm sure it'll make you better" he said as gently as his angered self would let him. He went to kiss her and put his hands on her hips when she pushed him away.

"Goku! Stop it!" she yelled. By now, Yamcha, Bulma and the others had stopped their conversation to watch.

"Alright! Now I've had enough! What the Hell is wrong with you!"

"Excuse me!" me questioned angrily.

"Yeah…you're being a complete total bitch! You're snapping at me, pushing me away, bossing me about and being cold-hearted in every single way! I've put up with it for weeks now! Don't think I'm putting up with it any longer!" he shouted. She was enraged.

"How DARE YOU SAY THAT TO ME! You have no right to talk to me like that! I'm not feeling well and before you put your feelings first, maybe you should think about me!"

"What! I'm putting my feelings first? That aint fucking true and you know it! I never put myself before you! And I never will! You're the fucking selfish one! You're the one who don't give a shit about anybody else's feelings!"

"I AM NOT SELFISH! I AM NOT A BITCH AND I WILL NOT TOLERATE YOUR OFFENSIVENESS! YOU BASTARD! How dare you say I don't care!"

"But you don't Chi! YOU JUST DON'T!" "I've had enough of it Chi! I've had enough!"

"Fuck you Goku!" She shouted before storming off.

"Oh yeah! Well fuck you to!" he replied angrily, flinging himself on the bench in a sitting position. Bulma swallowed.

"Goku…I'm not taking sides…I mean…I am here for both of you…but, can I go after her?" Bulma said.

"Why are you asking me for? Do what you want…I don't care" he angrily said. Bulma nodded, slightly miffed by his attitude and she ran off after Chichi.

"Wow! What the Hell was that all about?" Yamcha asked in panic as he sat down next to him. Curt and Yakon joined his side.

"She's just being a bitch! I don't know what's wrong with her but I don't like it! She won't touch me! She won't look at me! She won't even come near me. I've done nothing wrong!"

"She is feeling sick. Bulma's been telling me. She has this strange morning sickness and aces all over her body"

"I don't care! She still shouldn't treat me like shit!"

"I've noticed her bad attitude to. I wonder why her sickness is causing this" Curt said.

"It's not her sickness. She's probably having one of those damn girlie problems" "Well I aint putting up with it anymore! If she wants to be a bitch…then so will I" he said as he stormed of to form room. Yamcha took in a deep breath.

"Here we go again" he said. Curt and Yakon nodded in agreement.

* * *

The day wore on, one of the worst days of his life. He couldn't believe how nasty and how evil Chichi was. She had never been like this before. She might have had her odd days, like when she was on her monthly, but not like this.

By home time, Chichi had had enough. She wanted everyone out of her face and she wanted to get home! When she did get home she collapsed onto the sofa in stress. She remembered the horrid argument Goku and she had. It tore her apart with everything he said. But was he right? She admitted she had been having a hard time lately, and her hormones had been off the wall…but one strange thing had occurred to her. She was due on her period three weeks ago, yet it still hadn't come. She sighed and put her hand on her head. She thought maybe she should pop down the doctors. It was only a five minute walk away. But then again, she couldn't be bothered.

That was another thing she noticed lately. She was getting lazy, tired and bored very easily. She couldn't concentrate in class and she even told her dad to shut up a few times. She picked up the phone and pulled out the address book. She searched for Mr.Wilkins her doctor. When she found him she read his number and dialled it in. It rung several seconds before it answered.

"Hello, Dr.Wilkins speaking" he spoke pleasantly.

"Dr. Wilkins, Its Chichi Kin" she said.

"Ah Miss Kin. I haven't heard from you in ages. How have you been?"

"Alright I guess"

"Alright? What's wrong?"

"I don't know what's wrong with me" she said.

"Well, how about you tell me" She sat down and got comfortable.

"Okay, well lately I've been getting sick a lot. Like every morning, I get up and just puke up in the bathroom. My body aces all the time and apparently I've got a very bad attitude to"

"Anything else?"

"Yes…something odd…I was due for my period a few weeks ago, but I still haven't come on" she spoke. The other end of the line was silent, "Dr. Wilkins?" she questioned.

"Chichi…I need you to pop down the surgery for me"

"Right now?"

"Right now Chichi. It's very important that you do right now"

"Alright I'll be right down" she hung up and began to write a note from the small pad of paper on the table.

_Gone down the doctors_

_Nothings wrong so don't panic_

_See you soon,_

_Love Chichi xxx_

"Just so he doesn't worry" she told herself. She ran out the door and locked it quickly behind her and made her way down the small town.

* * *

"Dr. Wilkins" she called as she passed his room.

"Ah Chichi come on in sweetheart and close the door" he said. She did as she was told and went and sat down by him. He was a tall man with glasses and a white moustache. His hair was white with streaks of grey in it. He wasn't a very old doctor, maybe in his fifties, yet he had wrinkly old hands.

"Right" he said, "After what you told me, I'm going to have to take a few tests" he said. She noticed he seemed a little worried.

"What's wrong with me?" she questioned loudly.

"I'm…not sure yet" he said, typing something into the computer, "But we'll soon find out"

* * *

Bulma was in her room, finishing off her biology essay on photosynthesis. She was humming to the music playing in the back when her mum dropped in.

"Bulma dear, Chichi's on the phone" Bulma smiled and turned her music down.

"Thank you mother…hello" she said putting the phone to her ear.

"Hey Bulma it's me"

"Hey Chi are you alright. After this morning and all, I thought-"

"-I have something very important to tell you Bulma"

"Really? Like what? Let me guess…you got a new piece of jewellery!"

"No Bulma…much more important than that" "I now know why I have been acting the way I have"

"Oh gosh Chi…it's probably just your hormones playing up or something"

"No its worse" she sounded frightened.

"My gosh Chi, what are you so worked up about? It's not like your pregnant or anything" There was no answer.

"Chi? Chi are you there? What's wrong?"

"Bulma?"

"Yes" there was a pause.

..."I am pregnant"...

**Ooh…she's pregnant! Predictable? Yeah, just as I thought! Ya'll probably wonder how I've got so much time to update all my stories. Well, there aint nothing else to do. I'm still doing exams and if I'm not revising (I'm such a good girl) I'm updating. It helps relive stress and it gives me a break. What's wrong with my social life you say? Well, what's right with it? I have an ex boyfriend who won't stop staring at me, friends who are so gay that they study all the time so they don't wanna come out at all! The only time I go out is to exams and taking the dogs for a walk. So there's my social life…talking to dogs.**

**I really have to stop the blabbering. I'm addicted. **

**Well got to run! Hope you review and see ya next time!**

**Gosha xxx **


	19. The Truth Is Out

**Hey guys! Haven't updated this in a while huh! How is everybody? Thank you so very much for the reviews! I am really happy!**

**TandM**: I'm glad you like it so far. Didn't expect the fight huh? Oh well, I'm full of surprises me ay? Thank you for saying such nice things about me! I'm really touched/chuffed/very happy/emotional! Awe, thank you so much for the review!

**Caryl MC**: Hey again! Yes, it kind of was expected huh? I'm not giving away any secrets but maybe Gohan is on the way…maybe…dos that keep you in suspense…maybe…and to answer your question…I have so much time to update because my social life totally sucks. I need to get out more I swear! Here's the update you begged for! Ha! You begged! I made you beg…I should be queen some day!

**Naruto'sbabygirl**: You really love this story? OMG! YAY! I'm so happy that you do! You want to know why? Because you sound like a cool person! (Yeah, I read your profile. Geesh I read all my reviewer's profiles) and you love to write you say. Then why don't you? I'd love to see what you can do! Come on girl! Just believe in yourself and enjoy yourself to! That way, you'll go far. You know, I think the best author in the world is someone who is brave, does what he/she wants in the story, takes opinions and ideas and enjoys every moment of it! I'm sure you could be that author!

**Lone Saiyan Woman**: Thanks for the review. You think Goku sounds like a Chav. Heh, my cousin said that to. Well, he's not a chav, just a guy who's in with the crowd…but he's pretty cool right? Goku's cool no matter what, but there you go! Enjoy this chapter!

**Dr. Alec**: Hay there! Thank you for the review! I'm glad you like it Dr. I'm very happy about that! Hope you enjoy this chapter and write a lovely review once more!

**Nellyness**: Hi there! Thank you for all of the reviews. I'm glad you like it so far, and yes I am British…well, Welsh…but yeah I live in Britain. You noticed eh? That's a good thing though right? Here's the update so I hope you like it! And yes, I prefer Goku's music choice to!

**Ash**: I'm glad you like the story Ash; hope you like this chapter to! Thank you for reading and reviewing!

**Those who don't review**: Thank you so much for reading and I hope you are enjoying it so far. It would be nice for you to review, so we could chat, but its okay. Hope you all like this chapter!

**Chapter 19: The Truth Is Out**

Saturday came quicker than last night's dinner for Goku. He had just walked out of his bathroom from a quick shower for he was supposed to be going to Chloe's birthday party at her house for five o'clock. Sure, it sounded fun…free food…free drink…but Chichi was going to be there…

That was the problem with the two right now. They hadn't spoken to each other for the whole week because of their argument. As much as he disliked her for hurting him, he really missed her and wanted everything to be back to normal, without her sudden strange mood swings. He sighed in frustration and began to dress for the party. He pulled on his faded baggy blue jean, letting them hang at his bottom, showing off his Calvin Klein boxers. He reached for his cheque shirt and slung it on to. Before departing his messy room he grabbed Chloe's birthday card and gift and walked down the stairs.

His mom had helped out by buying Chloe a gift. He knew Chloe well, and he knew what she liked and all, but finding something was a hard task. He reached the last step and slipped his feet into his trainers that happened to be at the bottom.

"And where are you off to?" Raditz asked sat down watching the TV.

"Out" Goku replied walking into the kitchen to find his mother. Raditz just shrugged.

"Oh you look so handsome" Heidi exclaimed when she saw him. He smiled oddly, "I just wish you would pull your damn jeans up" she said, he turned slightly to find them hanging underneath his ass

"It's the fashion mom" he replied, "I'll see you later"

"What time will you be back?"

"About 2…maybe 3" he said, pecking her on the cheek and walking into the living room. He made for the door.

"Whose birthday is it?" Raditz asked.

"This girl's called Chloe" Goku replied, taking a quick look in the mirror.

"Oh right"

"Why?"

"Curious. Thought maybe it was Chichi's" Goku gave him a funny look.

"Yeah, I was asking because I know you and her haven't exactly been friends lately have you?"

"I don't want to talk about it"

"Why not?"

"Because I don't…its none of your business anyway"

"Of course it is…you're my brother"

"Can it Raditz!"

"Fine" he replied, watching his younger brother walk out of the house. The door slammed and Raditz just sighed.

"Kids these days" he muttered as he resumed watching Men and Motors.

* * *

Goku reached Chloe's house at around five and from her street he could already hear the music playing in there. Hopefully they wouldn't be playing pop songs all night, he hoped. He walked around the back entrance like Chloe said other wise he wouldn't have been heard over the loud volume of music. He opened the sliding conservatory doors and sauntered in. Chloe saw him immediately and squealed.

"Goku! You came!" she screamed, pulling him in for a hug. He smiled and handed her the gift and card.

"Happy birthday Chloe" he said friendly.

"Oh Goku you shouldn't have. Thank you so much" she gently said with a huge smile, "I'll open it later though okay, I want to wait until everybody's here until I open my presents" she said.

"Alright"

"Well go on through…I'll get you a drink now, what would you like?"

"What have you got?"

"WKD, Strongbow, Carlsberg, Archers, Vodka…"

"Um…a Carlsberg please" he said with a smile.

"Good choice" she replied before skipping into the kitchen. Goku went into the main room where nearly everybody was. They all smiled and cheered when they saw him. Goku quite liked having the popular attention.

"Hey Goku! You made it bro!" Yamcha said giggling. Apparently Yamcha and Yakon had already been drinking, and by looking at them, they were a bit on the tipsy side Goku thought. He just laughed it off and put his hands in his pockets as usual. Peering around, he could see everyone. Curt, Beafy, Jason, Lime, Suno…they were all here…except for Bulma and Chichi…

He sighed, guessing she wasn't going to come. In a way he was relieved, but in another…he was really disappointed. He really wanted to speak to her. Chloe soon ran in with a few cans of Carlsberg.

"Sorry I took so long Goku, I had to go and grab some more drinks out of the other fridge" she apologised, handing him a can of Carlsberg.

"Hey, no worries Chlo" he replied, opening it still smiling at her. She had to admit, he looked really hot tonight. In fact he always looked hot to her. Goku went and sat down on the large sofa where Curt was sitting with a guy Goku soon found out was called Jaffa. A strange nickname, but he went along with it. After about twenty minutes of mingling, Goku heard the back door slam. More guests he thought. How many more could possibly fit in the room. There had to be at least fifty of them there…maybe even more.

"Sorry we took so long, the bloody queue was horrendous!" Bulma exclaimed, handing Chloe one of the bags of sausage rolls.

"Oh thanks you guys. I can't believe of all the things to forget, I forget the sausage rolls!" she said laughing.

"Don't worry Chloe. We all forget things" said Chichi handing her the other bag.

"Thanks girl" Chichi smiled.

"So anymore arrivals since we left?" Bulma asked, diving in the fridge and pulling out three vodkas.

"Yeah a few. There's Josh, Jason, Jamie, Goku-" Chloe replied. Chichi froze.

"-Goku's here?" Chichi asked once more, but very quietly.

"Yeah Chi. You didn't mind me inviting him did you? I mean, he's one of my best friends to. I couldn't leave him out"

"I understand" Chichi whispered. Bulma handed Chichi a small bottle of Vodka.

"Well, whether he's here or not. You're going to have fun. Maybe you should talk to him Chi?" Bulma suggested, handing a bottle to Chloe.

"Yeah right" Chichi snorted and walked off into the main room. Bulma and Chloe exchanged looks and followed her in.

As soon as Chichi entered the room, tension could be felt in the air. The room became quiet as Goku and Chichi briefly looked at each other and went their own ways in different corners of the room. Goku slumped in his chair and sighed in frustration. Great he thought, now how was he supposed to talk to her?

* * *

An hour of partying flew past. Most of the girls invited were in the middle of the room dancing to the party songs, shaking their stuff and basically having a good time. The boys were either staring at them or their asses, or just talking amongst themselves.

"Hey" Yamcha silently cheered as he took a seat next to Goku, "Are you alright? You are a little quiet"

"I'm fine" Goku replied.

"Hey, I've known you since nursery…I know you like the back of my hand" he said, showing his front of the hand instead, showing off his tipsiness, "And I know, when you are unhappy or when something is on your mind" Goku just shook his head, "So what's up?" Yamcha asked, placing an arm around his best friend. Goku sighed.

"It's just…it's hard…with her here" he said. Yamcha put on his serious face and looked at Goku.

"Man you need to talk to her"

"Why? She'll only ignore me or throw it back in my face"

"How do you know that? What if she's feeling the same you as you? Maybe she wants to talk…come on, you haven't spoken in over a week…its getting crazy man" Yamcha said leaning back in the chair and drinking his WKD. Goku looked at his feet before staring at her on the other side of the room. She had her back to him again. In fact, she had had her back to him all night. Bulma noticed his gaze.

"He's looking at you Chi" Bulma whispered.

"I don't care"

"Oh come on Chi, this is getting stupid. Look, I know he yelled and upset you and stuff, but you did exactly the same to him. In fact, you kind of hurt him more by your attitude the last few weeks"

"But it's not my fault" Chichi argued back.

"I know that now Chi. But he doesn't know yet…does he?" she said seriously. It was true; Chichi still hadn't told Goku that she was pregnant. In a way, she was too afraid to. She was afraid because of the argument they had, he wouldn't want it and he would abandon her. She was afraid of loosing him like that. She was afraid to be alone.

"Chi, you need to tell him"

"I know, but I'm not speaking to him until he apologises"

"Oh Chi you're so stubborn" Bulma whined.

* * *

Another hour had passed. It was now just gone seven and the party was just getting started. Chichi was stood out Chloe's back yard, leaning on the wall and looking over into the fields. It was a nice place where Chloe lived, right next to the countryside of the town. She was stood alone, needing some fresh air and some time to think. As always, her thoughts referred to Goku.

She was so angry at him for the things he said and the things he called her. She could remember tam like he had just said them.

"_You're being a complete total bitch!"_

Was she really that cold and hating towards him? Did he really mean that?

"_You're pushing me away!" "You're cold-hearted in every single way!"_

Those words hurt her so much…because now, she knew they were true. She was nasty, bossy and pushing him away. She didn't mean to…but she just did. She was a bitch, a cow…someone who didn't care! But she didn't mean to be that way…she swore she didn't mean it…

She felt someone's presence and heard footsteps behind her. She turned to look; with a few unshed tears threatening to fall from her eyes…it was Goku…

flashback

He was originally sat on the couch, just musing over what was happening. He saw Chichi walk out, and he knew it was his chance to talk to her. He hesitated at first for obvious reasons, but after a little encouragement from Bulma…

"Goku, you have to talk to her. I know she hurt you and the things she did were wrong, but there is a reason to it" Bulma pleaded.

"Yeah. Like what?" he demanded slightly.

"That's why you need to talk to her" Goku hesitated some more, "Goku" he glanced at her, "If you don't go speak to her now, you'll never know the reason, and this reason is so important…it will change your life forever" she said seriously. His confusion still remained, but curiosity flew through his young muscular body as he referred to her words. What was so important about it? Was he missing something? Was there something she wasn't telling him? Suspense drove him mad. He swallowed and took a deep breath and walked out.

"So he's going to talk to her?" asked a passing Curt. Bulma nodded.

"Here comes the fireworks" Yamcha added.

"I hope not" Bulma whispered.

end of flashback

Now there he was, standing outside with her staring at him. Her eyes were tearful and her face was pale. She looked exhausted for some reason, maybe she was still unwell…was that the reason? Did she have some illness? Some disease? He cleared his throat and walked over next to her and leant on the wall with his elbows. They tension was unbearable between the two. Both wanted to talk, but neither could. Goku bravely summoned up the courage and spoke first.

"It's a nice view huh?" he said quietly, looking out into the fields.

"Yeah" she replied in a small whisper. Tension was felt once more. Where was he to start? What was he to say?

"Are you going to talk to me or what?" she asked impatiently.

"Well that depends if you're going to talk or not" he replied.

"I'm talking aren't I?"

"Depends what you're going to say"

"What do you want me to say?" there was a pause.

"I want to know what your problem is."

"Excuse me? My _problem_?" she emphasised loudly.

"Yeah. Why have you been acting so…not you, lately? Why have you suddenly pushed me away? Why aren't you talking to me?"

"Firstly I do not have a problem!" she shouted, tears nearly falling form her eyes, "And you know why I'm not talking to you! Okay, so I said and did some bad things-"

"-Some? You said and did _a lot_ of bad things. Things that broke my heart" he croaked.

"Well I'm sorry I'm not perfect, but you aren't exactly Mr. Perfect either! You hurt me real bad to!"

"And whose fault is that?"

"Oh my God Goku! And you wonder why I don't want to talk to you! You just throw it all back in my face!"

"Me? You're doing it to"

"Forget it Goku!" she cried, letting the tears fall, "I guess you really don't care" those words hit him like a tonne of bricks. He watched her flee out the back gate and out of sight. He felt sudden guilt take over him. He regretted the things he said as soon as they left his mouth, but she was making things difficult. He angrily sighed and let out a frustratingly deep breath. That's when Bulma came running out.

"Oh no what happenend? Why has she ran off?" she demanded.

"Don't take it out on me! She started it!"

"Why do you have to be so childish?"

"Me? She was the one who started the bad attitude and yelled at me! How is that my fault?" he shouted at her.

"Wow! Calm down Goku" Yamcha said, butting in with Curt. He was becoming a little protective of Bulma, since Goku was in a bad mood.

"I am calm" Goku threw back in a dangerous whisper, glaring daggers at his best friend. Yamcha was quiet. Bulma pushed him out of the way and pulled Goku close.

"I don't know what's wrong with you Goku! But I'm going to tell you right now and get it into your head!"

"Then tell me Bulma! Tell me what is so important about her that I really have to know about! apart from the fact she's a stressy bitch with an attitude problem!" he yelled.

"She's pregnant Goku!" Bulma shouted over him. His breath was taken away from him as soon as those words left her mouth.

"Wh-what?" he whispered.

"She's pregnant" Bulma repeated, a little softer than before. Yamcha and Curt were gob-smacked. They had no idea about this either.

"Oh my God! Chichi's pregnant?" Curt questioned.

"Yes Curt, now keep it down and no spreading it" Curt nodded. Goku looked down at the ground, shock spreading across his face like chicken pocks. She was pregnant…that's the reason to her attitude…that's the reason to everything…

He looked back at Bulma, his mouth becoming dry; he moistened his lips with his tongue.

"When did she tell you this?" Goku whispered in shock.

"On the weekend. She's wanted to tell you this whole week, she was afraid to"

"Why?"

"Because of your argument. You may think she doesn't regret what she had said and done, but she does. She cried her heart out when she came over my house. She hated herself, hated everything she did that hurt you" Goku couldn't believe all of this, "She knew she had done wrong, and now she was pregnant…she was afraid you'd leave her and wouldn't want it"

"I'd never leave her…she knows that"

"Does she?" Bulma questioned seriously. Goku remained silent. He had to find her…he had to tell her…he had to see her…

"Where would she have gone?" Goku suddenly questioned.

"I don't know…home maybe" Bulma suggested.

"Okay, I got to go find her!" Goku said running towards the back gate, "Say thanks to Chloe for me and wish her happy birthday" Goku called as he exited the gate. He suddenly ran back to the gate.  
"Bulma" he said, "Thank you" she smiled and he returned it. He then ran back out and onto the road where he legged it over to Chichi's.

* * *

Thoughts were racing through his head, just like his body was racing through the streets. He had to find her…he had to tell her he would never leave her side…he couldn't loose her…he couldn't live without her…he loved her so much…

He entered her street and raced up to the far house. He ran up her driveway and knocked on the door several times. The Ox-King answered it. Goku tried to catch his breath.

Is Chichi here?" he asked quietly. The Ox-King nodded.

"You better come in…she's upstairs if you want to go up there" he said. Goku kicked off his shoes and nodded.

"Thanks" he replied before quietly running up. The Ox-King sighed. His daughter had told him about the argument…he hoped things would be okay.

Chichi was sat on the bottom of her bed, silently sobbing to herself as she did. When she heard the door open she jumped and tried to wipe her tears…she was shocked when she saw him standing there. He was heavily breathing…out of breath she thought. Had he ran all the way from Chloe's? He just stood there letting his eyes burn into hers.

"What are you doing here?" she groggily asked, another tear running down her left cheek. There was a pause, a small hesitation in Goku's actions.

"Bulma told me" he whispered. She gasped…he knew…

She couldn't contain the emotions that broke through so she just sobbed her heart out. Goku immediately ran over to her and sat on the bed. Pulling her into his warm embrace.

"Oh Goku I'm so sorry" she sobbed, her voice muffled from his shirt and very shaky.

"Sh…hey…it's alright baby…I'm here now" he soothed, rocking back and froth gently trying to comfort her.

"But I am Goku. I really am…I was so mean…so mean to you"

"I know…but it wasn't intentional, and you have a good reason for it"

"I'm still so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you" she whispered pulling back to look at him, "I really didn't mean to hurt you, but I did. I'm so sorry for that" she cried. He cupped her face with his hands and stroked her cheeks gently.

"I know you didn't mean it…I know now. You did hurt me, a lot…but I have forgiven you because I love you so much" she smiled at his warm words and fell into hi arms once more.

"Oh Goku I love you so much" she whispered, still crying.

"I know you do…and I'm really sorry for what I said. You were a little nasty, but you weren't a bitch…I hope you can forgive me for saying that" he whispered into her ear. She pulled back to glance into his loving eyes.

"I had forgiven you from the start…I love you so much…I forgave you before we even yelled" he chuckled lightly at her comment and leant his forehead against hers.

"I'm glad" he whispered. She suddenly pulled away, worry written across her face.

"What am I going to do Goku? What if my dad chucks me out? What if he doesn't want me anymore?" she cried.

"Hey calm down" he soothed, "Your dad wouldn't do that and you know it. We're going to get through this together okay?"

"You mean…you're going to stay with me?" she asked. He looked shocked.

"Of course I am! What, did you think I'd just abandon you?" she looked away. He sighed and pulled her head back, "I love you Chichi. I love you more than words could say. I know I've done some bad things…we both have…but I'd never leave you, and with a baby…it's my child, I'm the father…why would I leave? Why would I want to?"

"I thought that maybe you didn't want it…because I do" she whispered.

"You want to keep the baby?" he questioned seriously. She nodded, "Then we'll keep it"

"Really? I mean, you want to?"

"Yes I do" she threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly. He returned the gesture and smiled.

"Oh Goku, I'm so lucky to have you" she quietly sobbed.

"No Chichi…I'm so lucky to have you" he softly replied…

**Phew now that was quite a long chapter…seven pages! So did you like it? Hope you did! Please review won't you? Thanks again!**

**Gosha xxx**


	20. Reactions

**A/N: I do not own DB/Z/GT. It is (sadly) owned by Akira (lucky) Toriyama.**

Chapter 20: Reactions

The two young lovers still sat embraced in each other's arms upon Chichi's bed. They sat, love flowing through them

…forgiveness…happiness, yet worry was what they felt. They pulled away from each other and sat silently just looking into the other's shining eyes.

"You're going to have to tell your dad sooner or later" Goku said silently.

"I know" she replied in a whisper, "I'm just really nervous about doing it and really scared at what his reaction will be" she said.

"How about we tell him together?" Goku gently suggested.

"Really?...now?" Goku nodded. She bit her lip.

"Hey" he soothed holding her shaking hands, "We have to tell him and to tell him now will get it off our backs. I'm nervous and a little scared about this, but we must be strong okay. We got to be brave" Goku said gently. She smiled lightly.

"Your right" she took in a very deep breath, "Here goes" she whispered as they walked downstairs together.

When they reached the bottom, they turned to enter the first main room where they found Ox-King sat at a large table doing paper work. He saw them and smiled.

"Hello you two. Is everything alright now between you?"

"Yeah" she said quietly.

"Well that's good" Chichi took in another deep breath.

"Daddy we need to tell you something" she quietly said, her and Goku's hands were clasped together and their fingers intertwined tightly for support. The Ox-King had a bad feeling.

"Chichi honey what is it?" he asked sounding concerned. She paused and remembered what she had to say. She had to tell him, right now. She had to get it out. She began to sweat in nervousness. Goku's grasp tightened in support for her.

"Daddy………I'm pregnant" she said it. She just said it. The Ox-King put down his reading glasses and collapsed back into the chair.

"What?" he whispered.

"I'm pregnant" she repeated, a little quieter than before. His face was of complete and utter shock. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. His daughter…his little daughter…she was carrying a baby! This can't be happening…

"I don't believe any of this" he nearly shouted.

"Daddy-"

"-Chichi you're my little girl! How can you be pregnant!" he yelled, shocked more than angry. She was nearly crying. Goku swallowed deciding it was his turn to step in.

"Ox-King" he called. Her father eyed him with the same expression, "You may be mad, but don't be mad at her. Its my fault this has happened not hers" Chichi looked up at Goku shaking her head to say no, "But I want you to know that, we have thought about this and…we want to keep…the baby…" the Ox-King's mouth grew bigger if that was possible, "And I've already got a small weekend job and I'm going to get another one for after school or something and I'll take care of everything, I'll even get my driver's licence" Chichi was in awe at what he was saying. He cared so much and he was doing all this for her and their baby, "And if you don't…accept this, then Chichi can live with me, until you do…"

"I will not abandon my daughter" he whispered. Chichi was kind of relieved at that. Her father soon turned away and looked down at his paper work, trying to take everything in. Goku looked at Chichi and mouthed 'I think we should go for now' she nodded and they left the Ox-King and made for the door.

"Where will we go?" she asked, standing in the doorframe as he stood outside.

"To the park or something, just until he cools of and has thought about what we said I guess"

"Goku-" she was cut off from a call from her father. Chichi looked back and then at Goku.

"I better stay here"

"Then I'll stay with you"

"No. I have to deal with this myself. Besides, you got to tell your mom" she reminded him.

"I know. She's gonna freak out" he said with a smile. Chichi couldn't help but smile back at him. She was so proud of how brave he was.

"Okay, I better go. Good luck with telling your mom. I'll call you later" she said briefly kissing him on the side of his lips. He nodded and walked off. She shut the door and tried to calm her nerves before walking back into the living room.

* * *

Goku reached his house a few minutes later and walked straight in.

"MOM" he called.

"Damn Goku I was sleeping" his brother cursed, lying on the couch.

"Sorry, is mom here?"

"Yeah she's out the back" he mumbled. Goku quickly walked through the kitchen and out to the door where he opened it.

"Mom"

"I thought you were due back in the early hours of the morning? It's not quite ten yet" she said surprised.

"Yeah, well I need to talk to you about something"

"I'll be there in a second-"

"-Now mom" he said seriously. She was becoming uneasy at his seriousness. What was it he had to say? Worried she put down the washing basket and walked in. He sat down at the table and she sat down opposite him.

"Honey what is it?" she asked.

"Ooh secret meeting can I listen?" Raditz asked.

"Raditz get lost! I need to talk to mom privately!" Goku yelled.

"Raditz sweetie pop down the shop for me and get a pint of milk and a loaf of bread"

"What?" he whined.

"I'll give you some money for yourself if you do" she said, digging into her bag which happened to be on the table. He sighed and left the room once she handed him the money.

"Alright Goku what's wrong? What are you so worked up about?"

"Okay mom. I need you to try and remain calm at what I'm about to tell you. I don't want you to yell, just listen…and understand okay?"

"Oh God what have you done this time?" he ran his fingers through his spiked up hair nervously and took a deep breath.

"Well" she said, waiting for his reply. He looked at her and swallowed.

"Chichi's pregnant"

* * *

Chichi walked into her father's main lounge and stood there quietly.

"You called me dad" she whispered like a frightened child. He looked up from the table and looked at her.

"You know…no matter what, no matter what you do…you are like her in every way" he said. Chichi was confused, "Your mother" he said.

"I am?" she asked.

"Identical. Not only the fact that you confessed…such a thing…but you never keep anything from me. I respect you and I'm proud you told me the truth" Chichi bit her lip.

"However, I'm not all happy about this; not at all" he said calmly but seriously, "I'm quite disappointed in you Chichi. I thought you would at least…use a…" her father stuttered and blushed lightly.

"Condom" she finished for him.

"Yes. Why didn't you?"

"You see we did, well…we thought we did"

"Thinking you did isn't good enough. Chichi…do you really want this?" she thought about what he asked her, "This is all a big accident, a very bad accident. Do you really want to be a mother now and ruin your future career? Is that what you want?"

"Daddy…I understand what you mean. At first, when I found out I was, I didn't want this baby. I didn't want to miss having a career and having a life, but…In a way I will not miss those things. Dad, I am deeply in love with goku. You may think that I'm too young to fall in love, but I have fallen. I want to be with him forever and, I want this child with him. This child will be my career…my future and my life" she said. Her father listened carefully, "This is what I want dad. This is my choice. I'm sorry if it's not what you want and that you are disappointed in me, but it's what I want dad. I need you to understand that, I need you to…because I want you to be there daddy…I need you to be there. I want my baby to have a grandpa" she finished, tears freely falling down her face. The Ox-King felt the same emotion.

"Come here" he said as he put out his arms. She ran to him and he held her tight as she sobbed. He rocked her back and forth gently.

"Come on…stop those crocodile tears now. You're my big girl" he said, feeling a little teary himself. He embraced for a while longer before pulling her up to look at her.

"Well, as much as I hate to say it, I guess you are right" he said, "I am still in shock, but……if this is what you want…"

"It is" she quickly said, sniffling a little.

"Well it's settled then. And don't think I'm going to chuck you out. I'm going to be here for you like I always have been" Chichi smiled warmly.

"Thank you…this means so much to me"

"I know" he whispered in return.

* * *

"SHE'S WHAT!" Heidi nearly screamed.

"Mom please just shut up and listen" he almost demanded. She wanted to scream the house down but she somehow stopped herself.

"I know you are very angry at this and probably very disappointed to, but I'm afraid its true and we're keeping it" her mouth dropped to the ground.

"I'm sorry if I let you down mom" she suddenly pulled her mouth back together, "I'm sorry I'm not the perfect son and perfect scholar that you always wanted-"

"-Wow! Hold on their sonny! Who said that? Who said I said any of those things"

"I'm guessing you are thinking them because of all this"

"Just because of all this…it doesn't mean you aren't my perfect son! Goku, you…even your brother…no matter what you do, you two mean the world to me and you are the most amazing perfect boys in the world"

"Really?" he asked, quite touched by her words.

"Really honey" Goku smiled and looked down at the table. Heidi could see he was pleased with that.

"How long has she been pregnant?" she suddenly asked, remaining calm this time.

"About a four weeks. I'm not too sure"

"When did she find out?"

"Last weekend"

"Does Ox-King know?"

"We both told him before I left" he said quietly not looking at her, "Are you mad?" she had to think about that question. Was she mad? Well she was bloody well shocked! Okay, he was eighteen years old and was still in high school, was she mad? He got his girlfriend pregnant and that meant he had sex…again, was she mad?

"No I'm not" she said.

"You're…you're not?" he questioned quite surprised.

"No. Do you want to know why?" he nodded quickly; "Because I know how much you love her" Goku sat flabbergasted, "I know how much you _both_ love each other. With previous girlfriends, I could tell you had feelings, but not like with Chichi. When you're with her, you just…open up and you become this amazing ray of light. The care, the adoration…the devotion you have towards her…it's unbelievable. You think about her, you talk about her and you want to be with her all the time. Goku honey, I'm not mad because I know this is what you want and I know how much you care" Goku sat stunned…completely awe-struck by his mother's words.

"And no, I am not disappointed in you. I'm very proud of you" she said, still in shock over the whole thing. But inside she knew he had grown up, he knew this was what he wanted, and she knew he was happy.

"Thank you mom. You have no idea how much that meant to me" he said softly to her.

"I think I do now" "Come here and give me a hug" she said. He got up and wandered over to her and pulled her into a hug.

The love and pride he felt for his mother at that moment was overwhelming. He couldn't believe how well she took it and how well she accepted it. Things just couldn't get any better. Several minutes after he thanked her again and walked into the living room. Raditz soon walked in with a bag from the Spar.

"Bloody cold out there" he said.

"Yeah? Sorry I snapped bro, I just really needed to talk to mom alone" he said, walking towards the stairs.

"No worries I guess. Are you gonna tell me what it's about or am I going to have to guess?"

"You'll never guess" Goku said with a slight chuckle.

"No? Then tell me then"

"I slept with Chichi again and got her pregnant" he said in a carefree voice.

"WHAT!" Raditz screeched.

"Told you you'd never guess" Goku said with a smile as he walked upstairs.

**Phew, another long chapter. I just wanted to comment that I'm not saying its fine to go and get pregnant at such a young age. Okay, eighteen means you are a young adult, so you can kind of do what you want, but I'm not saying that getting pregnant whilst still in school is a good thing. One girl in my school gave birth two weeks ago during the exams, she is sixteen. A friend of mine is currently pregnant to, and she is seventeen and in the sixth form. You see, being pregnant at that age isn't always a good thing. It can ruin things for you, but if it is what you want, then that's fine and no one can stop you. I'm just saying that I do not wish to encourage it okay? Contraception is the better choice people!**

**Thank you for reading and please review won't you?**

**Kami bless**

**Love Gosha xxx**


	21. Coping

**A/N: DB/Z/GT is owned by Akira Toriyama! Not me! **

**TandM**: You think I made it easy on them huh? Well, I thought I'd try and be nice to them for a change. But more bad things are going to happen, so don't think I'm gonna keep this whole nice thing up! Thank you for reviewing!

**Naruto'sbabygirl**: Hey girl! I'm glad you love this story! It's really nice to have a fan! Goku and Chichi are very brave aren't they? More of that coming up to! Thank you so much for reviewing! Catch you later friend!

**Goku's Little Sister**: Yes, Ox-King and Heidi are going to be there for them! I thought it would be mean if they didn't. Thank you for reviewing and I hope you enjoy this chapter to!

**Ash**: Hi there! Thank you for reading and reviewing! You love my work and you think i'm the best G/CC author out there? i'm thrilled you think that! (smiles sheepishly) i'm probabaly not the best G/CC author out there really, but i'm happy you think that! Thank you and enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 21: Coping

Walking down Potter's road, Chichi was walking with Curt and Goku. She was two months pregnant now and a bump on her belly was now visible through her clothes. It was quite annoying in more ways than others. One way was because some of her clothes were becoming a bit too tight and also…the stares she received were very annoying.

Whenever she walked into school, people would look at her when she walked past. Okay, it wasn't an everyday thing and it wasn't everybody, but it was more than enough. Her belly wasn't too noticeable…she wondered how so many people knew. Probably someone heard about it and spread it around the school…and maybe it was because Goku was a popular boy.

She groaned as she remembered the talk she and Goku had with the head mistress. Her father had rung up to tell her about the news, obviously she had to know because Chichi would still be attending school until a few weeks before she was due. It was quite a nerve wrecking talk, but luckily the head wasn't all evil like usual, she just told them they'd be there to help and stuff like that. But it was kind of embarrassing at times. Having everyone stare at you was. She hated so much attention.

She sighed as they walked through the school gates. She wondered if the fact that everyone stared ever bothered Goku. It wasn't like he wasn't use to the attention by now, but she wondered if he noticed. Curt and him were chattering away, completely ignoring her as she thought some more. She still couldn't believe how well her father had taken the news. He wasn't very communicative for a few weeks, but he was still there for her. She was so happy with that though. Even Goku's mom was fine with it, well kind of…

Whenever Goku was late home or got in trouble, she would bring the subject up. She would yell at him and suddenly say "Why can't you do anything right and just be good and behave yourself? It's because of your stupid and childish attitude that you got her pregnant!"…and so on. She chuckled at the memories of Goku telling her his mother's endless rants.

There were more stares as they walked up to the first bench where like always, Yamcha and the crew sat. Bulma and Yamcha were cuddled together, furiously making out, but they soon stopped when Goku and Chichi got there.

Another thing…since the big argument her and Goku had not long ago, things had changed between them. For some reason, Goku wouldn't be all over her and be so affectionate in front of everyone anymore. It was as if he was afraid to. That kind of hurt her in some ways. Maybe it was because of the fact she was so nasty to him when he did before. Luckily her bad temper and attitude had calmed down since then.

"Hey guys" Goku chirped as they reached the bench. Yamcha and Bulma smiled.

"Hey Goku" Chloe greeted sweetly. She was always the first to do so. Goku just smiled at her.

"So", Bulma began, "What are we planning for Friday night?" she asked everybody.

"Dunno, what should we do?" Goku asked. Every Friday they did something.

"Hey, how about we go down to the Crazy House. We haven't been there in a while" Yamcha suggested.

"Good idea, but I'm not too sure if I could handle it. For some reason my body is so sensitive lately. It must be the pregnancy…but you guys can go. It's not a problem"

"No way Chi. We got to do something all together. So in what way are you sensitive?" Bulma asked getting comfortable.

"Well, my breasts are very sensitive. They hurt when you just touch them. Not all he time, but a lot of the time. My back is just starting to hurt to. Only in a mild way, but I get the occasional ache" Chichi finished, sitting down next to her. Yamcha slightly laughed.

"What a shame Goku" Goku looked at him in confusion.

"What's a shame?"

"You won't be getting any tit for a while" Goku punched in the arm, making Yamcha yelp lightly.

"Oh well, I'm sure he can have some pussy instead" Curt added. They all laughed at Goku.

"You know, being in a relationship isn't just about pussy and tit. It's about love and devotion…actually" Goku said crossing his arms proudly over his firm chest.

"Well said Goku" Bulma chirped. Chichi smiled warmly at him.

The bell soon rung and the young students made their way to form room. Mr. Namikane soon came running in, late as usual and began the register. But form room ended pretty quickly as usual.

* * *

First period was maths for everyone. Goku, Bulma, Chichi and Yamcha were walking down the stairs to attend the maths floor. Nearly reaching the bottom, two rowdy tall guys were messing around, about to run up the stairs. But suddenly, the one with dark blonde hair threw his elbow back and hit Chichi in the chest, sending her backwards into Bulma. Chichi yelped and clutched her sensitive breast.

"Chichi! Oh Chi, are you alright?" asked a worried Bulma. Before she could answer Goku pulled her close and looked her all over.

"Chi honey are you hurt? Is your chest okay? What about your stomach?" Goku asked desperately. She had never seen such worry in his eyes. It really touched her to see him like that…it showed how much he cared. He began to worry even more when she didn't answer. He turned to face the blonde boy and he glared angrily. Yamcha gulped.

"It takes a brain to watch where you are going!" Goku shouted, "Are you fucking blind? CAN'T YOU SEE SHE IS PREGNANT!" Goku shouted. Goku's outburst turned a few passing heads. The taller boy stood his ground.

"Wow, dude, it was an accident like…chill, she's okay" Goku was fuming. He grabbed the boy by his shirt and pulled him to eye level.

"Don't you dude me" Goku whispered dangerously, "I don't give a shit if it was an accident…you hurt her, and that was enough"

"Goku just leave it" Chichi pleaded.

"Yeah man, I'm sorry" the boy said, feeling uneasy.

"You better watch it pal. You do that again and you _will_ be sorry" Goku threatened, roughly letting him go. The boy nodded and said sorry once more and ran up the stairs, his friend following. There were a few whispers and gasps through the passing crowds of students once Goku let him go. He turned to Chichi, all the anger suddenly gone as worry washed over him once more.

"Are you sure you're alright?" he gently asked. She nodded quickly.

"Yes…I'm fine Goku" she quietly said.

"You frightened the shit out of that guy" Yamcha said, trying to cheer the mood.

"Dick head. Should have watched where he was bloody going" Goku cursed, wrapping an arm around his girlfriend's shoulders protectively as they reached the bottom of the stairs and walked down the hallway.

"So uh…we'll meet you guys out here to walk to English" Bulma suddenly said.

"Alright" Yamcha said giving her a peck on the cheek as he walked into his maths class. Bulma walked into the opposite classroom and left Chichi and Goku alone.

"Goku" Chichi said, "There was no need for that"

"For What?"

"For that. You totally frightened him to death and threatened him. I know he should have been more careful, but it was an accident"

"I don't care if it was a bloody accident. He could have done some damage"

"But he didn't did he?"

"Yeah well I didn't know"

"You really need to try and control your temper Goku. You really scare people. He really didn't mean to hurt me, yet you went all out on him" Goku sighed angrily.

"He should have watched where he was going. It's his own fault. Look…I'm not arguing about this, so lets just stop it there", he said as he briefly kissed her lips, "And I'll see you later" he said, anger still portraying on his features. She sighed mentally as he wandered into his classroom. She soon did the same and sat down in frustration.

* * *

Second period was boring as the teacher rambled on about William Shakespeare once again. Goku didn't see the point in listening to this shit. Who _did_ want to listen about a guy who wrote plays? He was dead anyway. He let out a breath and leaned back in his chair. He was sat next to Yamcha at the front as always and he watched Yamcha draw a cartoon babe. Goku chuckled, noting it wasn't a bad sketch. Someone soon tapped his shoulder so he turned around. It was a girl called Suno.

"Here" she whispered handing him a piece of paper. Goku mouthed a 'thank you' before turning around to read it.

_Hey baby, you bored? For once I am to. Are you alright now? And are you talking to me? I didn't mean to be so calm about it, but it was an accident. Love you._

_Chi xxx_

Goku smiled to himself and wrote something back. Happy with it he glanced at the teacher before passing the note back to Suno. She smiled and handed it to Chichi who sat behind her. Chichi thanked her and opened the note.

_Hey hon, and yes I am very bored. Who wants to hear about Will Shakespeare? The guy's been dead for centuries. Yes, I'm fine now. I didn't mean to yell I guess I was just really worried. I'm sorry about that, but he should have watched what he was doing. Of course I'm still talking to you! And to make it up to you I'll give you a big kiss when English is over okay. Love you to._

_Goku xxx_

Chichi smiled at the note and listened to the teacher for the rest of the lesson.

* * *

Walking out of English, Goku waited for Chichi. She came out talking to Bulma and smiled when she saw him.

"Hey you" she gently said. He smiled and they linked hands immediately.

"Sorry again" he said, nudging the side of her forehead with his as they walked. Chichi leaned her head on his broad shoulders.

"Its okay, I guess you were just very worried. You shouldn't be so worried though. I'm just fine"

"Yeah well…I can't help it" "You mean so much to me" he said looking ahead at Yamcha and Bulma who walked in front.

"Hey" Chichi said, getting his attention, "Don't worry about me so much okay? It's touching to see how much you care, but worrying like that will give you wrinkles" She stated. Goku chuckled at her comment as they walked out of the school doors and to the outside world.

Bulma and Yamcha went into the hall to buy some snacks for break whilst Goku and Chichi sat on the bench alone. By the time Yamcha and Bulma came out of the cafeteria, Curt had joined them, along with Lime and Chloe. The five of them began the small journey over to the bench. Goku and Chichi had their backs to them and they were telling each other romantic nothings and saying how much they cared for one another.

"Yo Romeo!" Curt called. Goku turned to face him, "Coming to play some Footie" he said munching on some Doritos. Goku hesitated with his answer.

"Well…in a minute…" he said, "Just…wanted to talk to Chi" he said. Curt sighed.

"Yeah, he promised me a kiss" Chichi said looking into her boyfriend's eyes. Goku looked at her and laughed lightly.

"Well kiss her already" Curt said, "I want you to play football. Please" he begged.

"Yeah Goku kiss her already. You haven't given her a decent proper kiss in ages" Bulma said. Goku laughed again.

"True" he uttered. Chichi smiled beautifully, "Okay" he said. He leaned forward and planted his lips on hers firmly. She kissed back and cupped his cheeks with her soft hand to pull him closer make the kiss firmer. Bulma clapped and cheered. Curt and Lime rolled their eyes and Yamcha laughed. Goku's hands found her waist and gently he stroked her hips up and down as their tongues moved sensually together. After a few seconds their tongues abandoned each other and he kissed her softly one last time. They both smiled within it. It had been so long since the two were so affectionate. Their friends had noticed this to. Ever since the argument, they seemed to have drifted apart in that aspect. He pulled his lips from hers and stood up.

"See you in five" he whispered before kissing her nose and walking off. She giggled and happily watched him walk off with the guys.

Goku walked off with the boys and gently he touched his own lips with his fingertips. Boy did he miss that tingling feeling she left when the kiss was done. And he missed the taste of her…the sweetness of her mouth and lips that turned him on. He looked down, relieved to find his manhood was still down and out. That kiss gave him so much reassurance. Not only did he know she was happy now, but everything between them was now content.

**Hi peeps! How is everybody? And if you live in South Wales, you'll be happy because it's such a lovely day today! So hot and sunny! Hope the weather's great where ever you live!**

**I hope you liked this chapter and hope you review to! The next chapter will be posted on Thursday and that'll be it for a fortnight because I'll be going on holiday. So review people! I love reviews! Thank you to everyone who has so far! And to those who have been reading and not reviewing, thank you! A review would make me happier, but i'm still thrilled you read it!**

**Kami bless**

**Gosha xxx**


	22. America

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN DB/Z/GT. IT IS OWNED BY AKIRA TORIYAMA!**

**(You probably know that by now right?)**

**Kinoha: **Hey Kinoha! Haven't heard from you in a while. Busy summer? Yeah, mine's starting to get pretty hectic. Going on holiday for two weeks tomorrow to.Yeah I agree with you that most fics are on perfect relationships (Vegeta cough Bulma cough!) I think it's more realistic when things aren't perfect, because in real life…I hate to admit but things just aren't perfect…nothing runs smoothly in life. To answer your question. I first stared watching DBZ in 1995; just after me bro was born (evil memory) and I immediately loved Chichi and Goku. The first episode I saw was when Goku was being crushed by Oozaru Vegeta in the Saiyan saga, and Chichi was really worried. I didn't know that they were together at first. After that I just loved everything about them, their relationship, their characters…everything about them! So there we go! I'm glad you love them to! I only discovered Fanfiction a year ago and I was very shocked to see all the damn Vegeta and Bulma stories. I mean, what is it people like about them? No that I am against V/B fans. I know they are great together and they're cool characters, but they haven't been through thick and thin like G/CC has. Well, glad the weather's good where you are and hope you like this chapter! Thanks for reading and reviewing gurl!

**CarylMc**: Hi there Caryl! How are you? I'm glad you liked this chapter and G/CC to! It's been hot up your way eh? Tis been that way in the South to! I'm kind of already on holiday because I finished my last year of school weeks ago. I've only been going in for exams, but they've finished now! YAY! GOING ON HOLIDAY TOMMORROW! Sorry…got a little carried away there! Glad you love the story and hope you enjoy this chapter…and thanks for reviewing!

**Goku's Little Sister**: Hot where you're at to? Like a heat wave here! Thank you for reviewing! Glad you liked it and yes, Goku is very caring, but maybe being a little OOC, but heck it works for me! Does it work for you? Well, hope you enjoy this chapter! **Naruto'sbabygirl**: Such a defender and so sweet our dear Goku is. I love him to bits, don't you? Anyway I'll stop my fanaticising and thank you for the review! And you are in love with this story? I'm glad because you totally rock!

**Glowstickcandygurl**: Hi and yeah, I haven't heard from you in a while. It's nice to know you like my story! So your brother lives in South Wales? Cool. You might be moving up here to? Might see you around one day…who knows? It's not too bad up here, but I'd love to visit California. Hope you like this chapter and thank you so much for reviewing!

**Trunksmybaby**: Hi there and thank you for the reviews so far! You have only just started reading it, and I'm glad you like it so far. I hope you continue to read!

**Ash**: Hi there Ash how is you? I'm glad you liked the previous chapter and thanks for wishing me luck on holiday! I'll see you soon!

Chapter 22: America

It was a Wednesday afternoon in the small village of Tenchee (corny name, but heck it works) and the sun still beamed warmly over the many houses that were situated there. In Branigan Street at the far house, two young students were doing their English homework.

"So, did William Shakespeare really make thirty-eight plays?" (This is an actual fact that I found out from a website) Goku asked clicking his pen on and off.

"Yes, that's true" Chichi said, writing a few notes on the subject. She was six months pregnant now and it was a secret no more. Her appearance gave it away for a start. She felt like a hippo with her huge belly. Of course, Goku tried his best to cheer her up and he told her on several occasions that she was still beautiful and damn sexy with a huge belly…which of course was true in his opinion. She sighed and sat back in her chair and rubbed the large bump affectionately. She went for a scan not too long ago, and she found out a few things about the baby that was so exciting. She even saw a picture of it on screen. She had one given to her to, and she showed her father and Heidi. Their friends were pretty excited about it as well. But there was one thing that kept playing on her mind about the scan…something which played on the doctor's mind to…

_

* * *

Flashback_

_Goku and Chichi were in one of the many rooms at the nearest hospital. They were waiting for Doctor Philadelphia to come on in to carry out the scan. Her usual doctor was ill today so a new one was required. Patiently Chichi was sat on the small bed, peering around at the walls that were flooded with images and posters. Most of them were to do with pregnancy._

"_Hey Chi" Goku suddenly called. She turned to look at him. He was kind of mesmerised about one image in particular._

"_I know the baby is going to come out…that way…but, how is it gonna get through that thing there?" he asked, pointing to a small part of the diagram. Chichi giggled._

"_With great difficulty" she said. Goku looked down at her._

"_Its going to be pretty painful for you isn't it?"_

"_A little. But it'll be worth it at the end" she said, trying to reassure herself as well. He smiled._

"_Alright, but I'm going to be there every step of the way and I'll be holding your hand to okay?"_

"_Okay"_

"_Just…try not to break it alright!" he said with a cheesy smile. She chuckled. The door suddenly opened. _

"_Ah, Miss Kin I believe" he said. Chichi smiled._

"_Yep" she chirped._

"_And you must be Mr Kin" Mr. Philadelphia said putting out his hand to shake the young boy's._

"_Uh no, I'm Mr. Summons. We're not married" Goku corrected. _

"_Oh, I see, I apologise" he said._

"_That's alright don't worry" The doctor fussed about with the computer at his desk and then before she knew it he was rubbing some cool gel onto her stomach. _

"_Well, lets check it out" the doctor said. A large picture of her womb soon appeared on the screen and the doctor scanned over it before spotting a small dot in the middle._

"_There's your baby" he said pointing to it. Chichi smiled happily._

"_Oh Goku look! It's our baby!"_

"_Gosh it's so small" Goku noted, taking a closer look._

"_Well, it will soon grow. So Miss Kin, you are almost five months pregnant now I believe"_

"_Five months next week" she stated with a smile._

"_Good. I must say, everything seems to be in order" Chichi squealed in joy and Goku embraced her tightly. _

"_Hm…that's odd" the doctor suddenly said. The smiles vanished from the young couple's face._

"_What's odd?" Chichi asked in a worried manner. The doctor was taking a closer look._

"_Well, it seems there is a lump on the side of your womb" he said inspecting it carefully._

"_A lump? What does that mean? Is she going to be alright?" Goku asked; panic portraying in his voice and features._

"_I should think so, but I'm not sure what it is" there was a silence._

"_I'll let you go home for now, but I'll keep a copy of this and take it to the lab to have it checked over"_

"_When will I know what it is?"_

"_I'll call you as soon as I find out" he said. She nodded and Goku thanked him as they left the room._

End of flashback

* * *

It had been a week since then. All she had been doing all week is worry, wonder and think about it. What if there was something wrong with her baby? What if there was something wrong with her? She sighed and looked down at Goku. He was lying on his stomach, writing things out for his homework. He had been so helpful and so kind to her since her pregnancy. Not that he wasn't that way anyway, but he had kind of matured and grown up in that sense. She smiled at him as he yawned and leant his cheek in his palm while writing.

"Getting bored?" she asked him. He looked up at her and sighed with a smile.

"Just a bit. I'm sick of writing and talking about old Shakey" "I mean, we've been doing stuff on him for months"

"I know how you feel" Chichi agreed. Goku pulled himself up into a standing position and stretched.

"Maybe we should have a break" he suggested, sitting on his bed. She smiled and put down her pen and wandered over to sit with him. She sat on his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck, her fingers twiddling with his hair. He smiled gently up at her, getting exactly the same affection in return.

"You know", he began in the form of a whisper, "We haven't exactly been, intimate for a while have we?" he asked, looking down at her belly and stroking it through the cotton fabric. She tilted his head up to look at her.

"I miss that, do you?" she asked. He nodded, "Why did you bring that up?"

"Just saying that's all" he said playing with her soft fingers.

"Did you want to do it?" she asked him. He looked up into her eyes and licked his dry lips.

"If you wanted to" he quietly said. They stared for several seconds until he was answered with a kiss. He was a little surprised but he soon closed his eyes and returned it gently.

As their lips moved, so did their hands. Her hands cupped his cheeks and softly stroked them. His one hand stroked her hip and the other was placed just above her chest, playing with the necklace that hung there. As he felt it and fiddled with it, he remembered he bought it for her birthday. It was a golden angel with a beautiful diamond in the angel's hand. When the two had gone into town, because he wanted her to choose a birthday present, she saw it in the shop and even though she protested him buying it because of it's cost, he still did. He smiled at that memory. She was so against it, yet so grateful for it.

His hands slowly left the necklace and moved lower to touch her breasts. His two hands stroked them gently, getting a small moan from her mouth. When he squeezed them however, she winced in pain. He pulled his lips from hers and removed his hands.

"What's wrong? Did I squeeze too hard?" he blurted out. She rubbed them soothingly.

"It's not your fault, but Ouch. They are so tender" she whined looking down at them.

"I'm sorry baby. I didn't mean it" he apologised softly.

"It's alright, it's not your fault" she said, soon forgetting the topic and placing her lips back on his. He moaned within it as her hands roamed over his strong back and lifted his t-shirt up slightly to smooth the gentle skin that lay beneath. His hands continued to descend down her body and massage and stroke. He lifted her clothing up to feel the flesh underneath, receiving a sweet sigh from her mouth. Her tongue pushed into his mouth and danced around, attacking and claiming his territory. He moaned in response and mimicked her movements with his tongue. They could both feel a bulge forming in his pants.

His hands roamed lower, coming to rest at her thighs to stroke them. Urgently she repositioned herself on his lap so that she was facing him properly. He groaned as she began to rub herself against his crotch. It had been so long since he felt that aching wanting feeling, so long since they made love. He was desperate to feel it again. His lips departed from hers and latched onto her ear. After a few nips and suckles, he made his way down her neck and collarbone, licking and sucking every bit of skin in view. She moaned gently and rubbed him some more. He let out another moan against her skin, sending a pleasing vibration through her body. She arched her back as he pulled down her top to lick the valley between her breasts, but she soon pulled herself back to a sitting position, wincing in agony. Goku stopped his torments and looked at her in worry.

"Hon?" he asked.

"It's my back. It's killing me" she moaned, holding it for support.

"Why? Is it because of your position?"

"Well, it's been hurting most of the day, but I've tried to ignore it. It feels worse right now…damn it hurts" she said straightening her back. Goku became quiet, not really sure what to do.

"Do you wanna stop?" he asked quietly. She looked at him.

"I don't know. I mean, I want to do it, but it just hurts" she said, "Maybe if I lie down I'll be alright" she suggested. He nodded and lay her down on the bed. He gently crawled on top of her and resumed his kissing to her chest. She wrapped her legs around his waist, bucking at him, trying to drive him crazy. All was working for his manhood was completely erect. He moaned and went to pull her top up when she winced again. He became frustrated.

"Chi, we may as well just stop" he said in a huff. She sighed.

He rolled off of her form and stood up to adjust his t-shirt and try to get his manhood to go down.

"I'm sorry. Are you mad?" she asked quietly.

"I'm not mad…just disappointed. It's been a while, since we did things, so I guess I'm just disappointed. Don't be sorry though, it's not your fault…just forget about it okay?" he said. She could still hear the disappointment in his voice and silently she wanted to slap him. He was being a tad selfish towards her. Okay, it wasn't her fault she was like this, and she wanted to have sex just as much as him. Now he would be pissed off for the rest of the evening.

One thing she hated about him! The fact that he had a bad temper and the fact that he got pissed off so easily. She hated that. He would be so touchy and he would snap if he couldn't get his way or if he was angry with something. It really ticked her off. And another thing! He was so possessive of her. If anybody more than looked at her, specifically a guy, he would glare daggers at them and start having a go. Why he was like that she didn't know.

They sat in silence for a long time. For how long she didn't know, maybe five minutes…maybe ten. She just sat there, watching him and he just stood there next to the window staring out. Soon enough, he walked towards the door and turned to look at her.

"Wanna go for a walk?" he quietly asked.

"Sure" she replied, carefully standing up and walking out of his room with him.

* * *

By the next day, the summer time was just beginning. It was the beginning of July Chichi was at Goku's house, waiting for him to change. The two were heading back to her place for the night, which her father and Heidi didn't mind so much anymore. The two had been sharing a bed constantly since her pregnancy and not once had they made love. Heidi did know this piece of information, so she wasn't too bothered about them sharing a bed, the Ox-King to. Okay, he wasn't against sex as much as Heidi, but as long as he didn't know about it, see it or hear it; it was quite fine with him.

Goku soon came running down the stairs and after chucking his back pack to the carpeted floor he joined his mom and girlfriend in the kitchen. Both girls looked him up and down. He was wearing a black pair of trousers which hung sexily at his ass, a dark blue t-shirt with the words 'make war' on it and his regular black and red leather biker jacket. Heidi smirked.

"Looking pretty handsome tonight aren't we?"

"Awe, I hoped I looked handsome every night" he whined in a tease. Chichi giggled.

"You always look handsome" she said giving him a peck on the cheek. That was usually as affectionate the two would get in front of their parents. Maybe a hug, kiss and holding hands…no more than that.

"Okay mom, I'll catch you later" Goku chirped pecking her on the cheek. He was suddenly pulled back into an embrace which frightened him to death.

"Oh mom let go" he whined. She chuckled.

"Awe, you're not too old to give your momma a hug now are you?" she said giving him a big sloppy kiss on the cheek. Chichi laughed at them. He shrieked and escaped her grasp, rubbing his cheek from her kiss.

"Mother control yourself!" he scolded. She winked at him and he smiled. As he was about to leave, his brother came through the door with some mail in his hands.

"Hey bro" Goku said, taking Chichi's hand and walking past him.

"Where are you two off?" he asked briefly looking at them.

"Her house for the night" he said winking suggestively. Raditz laughed.

"Watch it Chi he's after something" Raditz joked.

"Thanks for warning me" she said.

"Oh Goku!" Raditz called. Goku waited for him to speak, "Here's mail for you" he said, chucking it to him. Goku just about caught it and shouted thanks before walking off with Chichi.

"Funny" he said as they walked, "I never get mail"

"Maybe it's from the school" Chichi suggested.

"Yeah, but what about? I've been a good boy lately haven't I?" Chichi laughed.

"It might not be about your behaviour" He shrugged as he opened it. Pulling out the piece of paper, he let go of Chichi's hand and began to read. Chichi put her arm around him, trying to read it to. About five minutes after he did, he stopped.

"What is it?" she asked, not being able to finish reading. She knew it had something to do with football.

"Oh my gosh! I've been selected to play a match in New York against the best team ever and _the_ coach is gonna be there!" he screamed out. She jumped back at his outburst thinking he was insane.

"Okay"

"Seriously Chi…this is deep! I could actually meet him…the Stewart Hot…I could actually meet him and…Chi this is like a big step for my future career!" he practically screamed. She was glad nobody was around.

"Gosh Goku! Not so loud you're deafening me"

"Sorry babe" he whispered.

"It's okay. So when is it?" she asked excitingly. He read it over to try and find the date. She awaited his response and when his happy face dropped to a sad one, she became curious.

"Honey what is it?" she asked him.

"It's the last week of September"

"So?" she questioned.

"So? You're due to have the baby at the beginning of October"

"Oh Goku, you're only going for…" she trailed off taking the letter out of his hands to read, "For five days"

"Yeah?"

"So you'll be back before I am due"

"Yeah, but what if you give birth before I get back. Some girls have their baby earlier than expected"

"That's not going to happen"

"How do you know?" he demanded. Here we go again she thought. He would lose his temper so easily and over the silliest things sometimes.

"I don't know Goku. But I want you to go"

"Well I'm not going"

"Goku please…this is a big opportunity for you. This is……a once in a lifetime thing! What if this is the first step to becoming a professional footballer like you've always dreamed of?" Goku looked at the floor. She did have a point.

"Goku…when I found out I was pregnant, I lost my dreams…I lost what I wanted to be and instead I was given a new future……I don't want you to loose your dreams"

"But you understand Chi. I want to be there when you have this baby! I want to see him or her come and hold your hand and help you…Chi…what if you did?"

Chichi sighed and took the letter out of his hands.

"Goku, you will go on this trip and you will meet this coach guy and you will live your dream"

"Chi-"

"-No Goku! I admit it is possible that I could have this baby early. But this football thing is what you've always wanted and Goku…I don't want you to throw it away" she sternly said. She opened his bag and shoved it in.

"You will at least think about it" she said. He looked at her and sighed.

"I'll think about it" he mumbled.

"Good! Now let's get going" she said. He nodded and quietly they walked to her house.

**Another long chapter hey? Heehee, just frightened my brother with a huge spider that was on the wall. Okay I'm not too keen on spiders myself, but the way he screamed it was just so funny! Sorry…I write some random crap at times.**

**So I hope you review this chapter and let me know what you think! Will see you guys in two weeks so until then…**

**Ja ne!**

**Gosha xxx**


	23. Too Long

_**Hi there guys! I'm finally back with an update at last! Everybody cheer!**_

_**I've done four chapters for this fic, so the other three will be up and running this week, I promise!**_

_**Thank you to everybody for reading and reviewing!**_

**Kinoha**: yes, I frighten my little bro with spiders to. Fun no? And you think Chichi's being…sacrificing? True…how sweet of her! You are absolutely right about people who write fics about her self pity. I mean, I have written things like that (in just you and me) but even though she does have her reasons, she can't blame everybody and not herself. It was her own choice to be a housewife and stay behind…I agree with you on that! Don't worry, I ramble to. Vacation sucked, but there we go! Thanks for the reviews so far Kinoha. You are the best!

**Goku's little sister**: hi there and thank you for reviewing! Yeah, I thought it was funny when Goku's mom kissed him to. My brother hates that so I thought I'd put it in. And your great aunt does it to? Yeah, I know the feeling. Thanks again!

**Naruto'sbabygirl**: yeah…let's hope she isn't gonna give birth when he's gone! Hey! I know what's gonna happen! I'm sorry, but you are going to have to wait and see what happens! I'm so evil! Thanks for reviewing girl! Me love you! (In a non-lesbian loving way)

**Oznerol**: hi there and thank you for reviewing! About this anger issue…yes, more will be explained about it in up-coming chapters, so don't worry. Well, he can be mean to his mom, but I guess all guys are a little insensitive when it comes to mothers. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Sesslover**: hi there and thank you for the previous review! I'm glad you love it so far. Yeah, Goku's a naughty boy for getting Chichi pregnant. Hope you enjoy the next chapters!

**Goten chibi angel 4545**: Hi there goten chibi angel 4545! I'm glad you like it, and yes that chapter was sad. Hopefully you will read this one and the next! Thank you for reviewing!

**Caryl MC**: Great to hear from you again pal! Yeah, goku can be very insensitive! Asshole at times…ha-ha! I agree, he wouldn't like it if he was pregnant now would he! Yes the tension rises…will goku be home in time! Will chichi give birth earlier than expected? So many questions! Will all be answered soon! Read on and hopefully enjoy!

Chapter 23: Too Long

As the night sky began to draw in, the big hand on the clock reached eight. At the end house in 'snobber's street', Goku and Chichi were sat watching Grease on TV.

Cuddled up, they quietly watched as Danny and Sandy were singing their song 'the one that I want' as they strolled through the fun fair. Chichi snuggled into his chest whilst his fingers gently stroked up and down her arm. She yawned and closed her eyes.

"Tired?" he questioned softly.

"Just a little" she replied sleepily. She carefully sat up and straightened her back. He stretched his arms and sat up with her. Switching the TV off with the remote he turned to face her.

"We better get you off to bed then" he said, standing up and pulling her up with him. She smiled and then nodded.

Reaching the end of the hallway, Chichi poked her head into her father's study to bid him goodnight. Then she and Goku sauntered upstairs. Once entering her room she kicked off her pink fluffy slippers and pulled off her maternity dress that she usually wore when lazing around the house. Standing in front of the mirror in her underwear she stopped and sighed. Placing her hand on her swollen belly she rubbed it affectionately. She was so big now it was unbelievable. She couldn't believe how much her body had changed. Her hips had gotten wider and her breasts had enlarged to. Not that Goku minded. He had told her on several occasions that she looked great. She jumped slightly when she heard the door close. Goku ambled in and kicked off his trainers and reached her spot. She looked back into the mirror.

"You're so big now" he whispered wrapping his arms around her waist and gently rubbing her swollen belly. She smiled and leant back against him. They stood there in an intimate pose for a long time, just touching each other. He kissed her neck and then rubbed it with his nose.

"How are you feeling tonight?" he whispered into her ear. She knew where this was leading.

"Just fine" she replied, her gaze burning into his through the mirror. He kissed and nipped her ear, his eyes never leaving hers. She bit her lip in anticipation and turned around in his grasp to face him. Their eyes met and their familiar fingers intertwined. He leant forward and let his forehead rest against hers. She looked up into his eyes, her large belly touching his muscular one.

"I'm not hurting tonight Goku" she whispered intimately. He licked his lips and leant closer where their lips met.

The sensuous kiss lasted for eternity, becoming more passionate and a lot firmer by the minute. His hands cupped her cheeks to pull her closer and deepen the kiss. Her tongue entered his mouth and licked and tasted every nook and cranny of it. He moaned and mimicked her movements with his tongue. Her hands grasped the bottom of his t-shirt and lifted it up. Their lips parted to remove the clothing but when his top was dropped to the ground, their lips instantly locked again. His tongue and mouth played with hers before moving down to taste her neck and collarbone. She sucked in a breath as he re-newed her hicky with his mouth and un-clasped her bra with his hands. He gently pushed her onto her large double bed and let his lips seduce her body. His hands fondled with her large breasts and hers massaged his large muscular back. She moaned as his mouth came into contact with her left breast. He sucked and kissed it, sending pleasurable shivers up her spine. His mouth trailed over her belly where he gently kissed it here and there. His tongue played with her belly button before reaching her knickers. He pulled them from her body and resumed his oral torture. She stopped him however and pulled him upon her where their lips met hungrily once more. She let her hands wander down his body to his jeans where she unbuckled his leather studded belt and pulled them down. Her desperate hand snaked down into his black addidas boxers and took hold of what made him a man.

He gasped under her touch and almost immediately he began to rock back and forth, thrusting into her grasp.

"Oh Chi, it's been so long" he huskily whispered as he pulled down his boxers.

"Too long" she replied as she spread her legs apart. He reached for her bedside table and opened the draw.

"What are you doing?" she questioned. He pulled out a condom.

"What do you think?" he breathlessly responded. She took the condom from his hand and put it back.

"We don't need one of them. I'm already pregnant" she reminded him. He smirked and kissed her briefly. She giggled.

"I thought you'd be happy" she said. He licked her soft lips and positioned himself between her open legs.

"Very" he whispered. He heaved himself into her moist entrance and groaned in bliss at her warmth. She sighed heavenly as he pushed through and began a slow pace of loving her. It had been so long since they last made love, too long since they felt the ecstasy and pleasure of it. Now they didn't want it to end.

_**Quite a short chapter, but the next few will be longer. I should have the next one up tomorrow hopefully, so…stay tuned!**_

_**And a very BIG thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far! I am very happy that you do and I am very chuffed with the responses. To all those who read, thank you, and I hope you continue to read!**_

_**Gosha xxx**_


	24. Count Down

**A/N: Dragonball/Z/GT is owned by Akira Toriyama only**

Chapter 24: Count Down

The last day of high school was rapidly approaching. The autumn weather had struck Japan and brown leaves were flying around among the chilling wind. It was a Wednesday lunchtime and Goku was busy playing pass the football with a small group of mates.

"So", Yamcha began, kneeing the ball to Curt, "One more week till America" Goku head butted the ball to Yakon.

"Yeah, I still can't believe you aren't coming" Goku said. Beafy kicked the ball to Craig.

"Yeah, well football is more of a hobby to me" Yamcha said. He kicked the ball up to Curt who missed it. "I want to be a builder with my dad"

"I know. But its gonna be weird going without you" Curt finally got the ball.

"Hey, I'm coming!" Yakon reminded him.

"I know, and I'm glad. It's just…well, Yamcha is my best friend"

"Yeah you guys are hardly ever apart" Curt added. Yamcha laughed.

"We're like bread and butter aren't we buddy?" he said putting his arm around his best friend's shoulder. Goku laughed.

"Yeah, but bags me bread"

* * *

The week had almost ended and Goku was two days away from going to America. A lot of things were playing on his mind today. Things that involved school, his future and Chichi. When he comes back from America there will only be a few days left in school until it's over. In a way, he couldn't wait. In another, he didn't want it to end. It was frightening to him. He would be ending the life of being a child and starting the path to maturity. He also had a child on the way which made things even more frightening…

…he was going to be a father…an adult…

Dreams and things he only ever imagined were becoming reality all at once. It was quite hard and quite stressful to be bombarded with so many responsibilities in one go. He wondered what Chichi thought. He wondered if she thought the same things. He wondered if he should tell her what he thought.

"Mr Summons!" Goku suddenly switched back to the real world and realised he was in maths.

"Mr Summons! Are you even listening to me!" he wanted to scream NO BITCH! Man, she was one thing he wasn't going to miss. She was just pure living proof that dinosaurs once roamed the Earth. He shuddered every time he looked at her.

"Sorry Miss. Young" Miss young his ass. She looked like she was nearing the hundred mark. "Had a lot of things on my mind" he mumbled.

"That's always your excuse" she snorted, "Come and stand at the front and read the rules of algebra now" she demanded. He secretly cursed her and walked to the front with his textbook.

* * *

"Can't wait till school is over! Just ten more days!" Yamcha cheered.

"Technically there's 14 days. You missed out the weekends" Bulma stated.

"Awe" Yamcha pouted, "Now you've spoilt my fun" he said. She giggled before pulling him in for a passionate kiss. Goku soon came walking out of the gate with Chichi and Curt. The small group decided they'd have a little night out before Goku went away to America.

Goku entered his house ten minutes later and chucked his book infested bag to the floor.

"Momma!" he called loudly in his silly voice.

"Hey sweetie how was your day?" she asked in her motherly tone. He entered the kitchen where she sat sewing as usual.

"Well, considering I was in school all day…" she sat silent, "Let me start from the beginning. As you know, I woke up late this morning, so that didn't help. I got told off first lesson for talking too loudly and then I had to stay behind at break to finish my work. Then in maths, I was thinking about really important things like my future and stuff, and Miss Dino pants had to start yelling crap bout me not listening! Then I had to go to the front and read about dumb algebra" his mother sighed, "She's such a bitch"

"I beg your pardon"

"But she is"

"I do not want to hear that language in my house young man"

"Sorry" he said sheepishly. His mother wasn't amused.

"Yo baby brother" Raditz cooed as he walked into the kitchen. Goku looked like he had swallowed a fly.

"Are you alright?" he asked him seriously. Raditz wrapped his arm around him.

"Of course I am my sweet darling brother" Goku sweat dropped.

"You want me to bring you something back from America don't you?"

"Why would you think that?"

"Because you're only nice to me when you want something"

"That's not true"Raditz replied, punching Goku in the arm.

"AAH! You dick!"

"GOKU!" Heidi scolded.

"Sorry mom…it just…came out"

"I don't care if you were forced to say it! I do not want to hear that foul mouthed language again! Do you understand!"

"Yes mom. I'm very sorry" Goku apologised with a big grin.

* * *

In the safety of his room, Goku chucked his bag on his bed and turned on the kerrang channel on his portable radio. He sat at his desk which was underneath his window and sighed. His GCSE's were fast approaching, and like a good boy he was revising for them. In fact, he had been revising for them for months now. But only because his darling girlfriend FORCED him to. He swore she had some sort of magic powers to control him.

Nicklebacks's 'This is how you remind me' started to play as he opened his maths file. He struggled with maths so much. No matter how hard he revised or how hard he tried, he always came out with low grades in the subject. To be honest, he wasn't a dull boy. Maybe naïve, but he was very smart in different aspects. He was good at English, information technology and quite good at science. Of course he was brilliant at physical education. Last year he received an A in his mock exams. He was very proud of that. He hoped he could do well this year. Not only did he want to make himself proud, but his mother, brother, girlfriend, his child to come……his father…

He hadn't been thinking about his father so much lately. He hadn't even visited his grave for some time either. Its not that he had forgotten about him, only that he was slowly getting over him. He was surviving…moving on.

He missed his father dearly; there was no doubt about that. But now, he just didn't miss him as much.

He couldn't remember the last time he visited Gizmo either. Though there wasn't an excuse for it, he did have a lot of things on his mind nowadays. I mean, old Gizzy was only a few seconds away. He was cremated and buried out the back garden under the rose bush where the sun always shone. Maybe he could visit them tomorrow. Maybe he could just stop by and say hi before he went to his Saturday job.

It was times like this when he would miss them the most…Gizmo in particular. Times when he would be bored or lonely. Gizmo would always come and keep him company and get him out of his miserable state. He never used Gizmo or took advantage of him, but he was just…always there. He felt lonely now and very miserable. Thinking about the loss of his dad and dog always broke his heart. If it was possible to break it anymore. No matter how long ago it was, it always sprung up and filled him up with regrets, maybes and what ifs. It burned him every time. Especially when he remembered the wrongs and mistakes he did. It tore him apart.

Maybe feeling such things was a part of growing up. Maybe knowing about the wrongs he did and having those regrets and realising what was right was the way to maturity. Maybe…just maybe, it was time to grow up.

**Hi guys! I hope you liked this chapter! I also hope you review to! Thank you to everyone who has so far! I'm so happy with the feedback! Thank you!**

**Gosha xxx**


	25. He Hit Her

**A/N: DRAGONBLL/Z/GT is owned by Akira Toriyama only.**

**Thank you for all the reviews people!**

* * *

Chapter 25: He Hit Her...

It was 2:30 am and Goku was heading to school. He had to be there by quarter to three to catch the double Decker bus along with the rest of small group. His mother, brother and Chichi were walking with him. Goku did try and tell them he could walk there by himself, but his mother and girlfriend wouldn't have it. His mom just came up with lame excuses like what is he was attacked or something. His girlfriend agreed. He decided to just shrug it off and let it go. Raditz was only woke up and made to come because his mother wanted him to walk Chichi home. Honestly, he couldn't wait to move out, which was in precisely two months and three weeks tomorrow.

They walked through the gates where the small group of boys had already gathered. Goku smiled. They were all wearing their football shirts, just like him. With his arm wrapped around Chichi's shoulders he walked over to them, leaving his mother and brother at the nearest bench.

"Hey guys!" he chirped.

"Hey" Yakon greeted, the others smiled.

"I see you are all wearing your shorts" Goku said.

"Yep, we wear them with pride" Beafy said. Jaino laughed.

"Yeah, we're gonna do ourselves proud out there" he said.

"We especially can't loose with you there Goku" Yakon added in. Goku just chuckled.

16 minutes had passed since his arrival and by now everybody had turned up. Quite a lot of mothers had came, a few fathers to. Even Craig's little sister had came to say goodbye. The team's coach soon arrived on the yard with three other teachers. Luckily no evil ones were coming on the trip. There was Mr. Namikane, Mr Bradley (one of Goku's old maths teachers) and Mr. Toriyma (sorry, I had to use his name in some way) Moments later the bus arrived to pick up the players. Goku peered around and watched as his teen pals were bidding their goodbyes to their tearful parents. He sighed and turned to look at his mother. She was smiling proudly with tears in her eyes. Raditz gave Goku his sports bag and backpack.

"Have fun and kick their asses!" Raditz said with a smile.

"I will bro" he gave him a high five. Heidi pulled him in to an air trapping hug.

"Oh sweetheart, I'm going to miss you so much" she sobbed. He chuckled lightly.

"I'll miss you to mom" he said, wrapping his one arm around her small frame.

"You make sure you eat well and ring me everyday!" she reminded him.

"Okay mom, I will I promise" Goku reassured her. He kissed her on the cheek and turned to Chichi. She had a smile on her beautiful face.

"You have fn now…and…do your best" she gently said. He smiled affectionately down at her.

"You know I will" he replied. He gently took her small hands in his.

"Please don't worry about me" she said seriously. He chuckled at her comment.

"You know I will worry baby. I will worry a lot"

"But you don't need to"

"But I do. I'll worry because you could give birth, I'll worry because you'll do it alone…I'll worry because I won't be there with you" she laughed this time.

"Sweetie, everything will be fine. I'll call you everyday to let you know"

"No, I'll call you" he said. Everyone were boarding the coach now and shouting their last goodbyes. He quickly brought her closer and looked into her eyes.

"I just want you to know that, I love you with all my heart and that I'll miss you like crazy. Five days may not be much, but it's gonna be so long to me"

"I'll miss you so much to Goku"

"I'll be thinking of you always…dreaming of you…calling you" she giggled.

"Me to"

"Come on Goku" Yakon called.

"Coming" Goku replied. He faced Chichi once more.

"Make sure you take it easy and take care of yourself and if you feel something is wrong then let me know and I'll be on the next plane home!" she rolled her eyes.

"I'll be fine baby" she gave him a small kiss on the lips, "I love you" Goku smiled warmly and pulled her in for another kiss. It was deep, more passionate and loving. They didn't care who was watching this time as they furiously made out. If they were going to be parted for five days…they were going to need this…_he_ was going to need this. He pulled away and rubbed her nose with his.

"I love you" he whispered before walking away. She watched him as he walked away with watery eyes. She was going to miss him so much. Now she thought a phone call wasn't even going to be enough. He looked like a hero as he walked away, her saviour, the boy who amazed her in every way.

He walked onto the bus after giving his sports bag to the driver who stored it beneath. He made his way to the back where Yakon and Craig were sat. They all ruffled his hair or tapped him on the back like he was someone important…and he was. Sitting down, he looked out of the bus window. Before the bus departed he glanced back at his family members, one at a time. His brother; a dick at times, but the closest thing he had to a father. He was like one you know. He was always there for him and looking out for him. Goku appreciated that so much. His mother; the most amazing forty year old in the world (don't tell her I told you how old she was. She'll kill me) he loved and worshipped her in every possible way. He really didn't know what he'd do without her. He wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for her. That was a fact.

Then there was Chichi. What love and adoration he held for her in his heart. His girlfriend…his soul mate…the carrier of his child. He missed her already and she was only a metre away. He sighed as the bus started up and slowly drove towards the gates. A part of him wanted to jump off the bus right now and run into her arms. But another part of him wanted to achieve his life time goal. He smiled and turned his gaze from them. It wasn't time to look back now, but time to make his dream…a reality.

* * *

The coach journey to the airport had been long and very boring. His mates seemed to be enjoying themselves…but not him. He was far from enjoying himself already. He was becoming homesick as soon as they boarded the plane. He sighed and rested his head on the plane's window pane. As much as he was grateful to be playing against the Japanese Dragons, he kind of wished he wasn't going now. Maybe it was because he was too attached to his home and family…or maybe it was because his girlfriend was due to have his baby. The more he thought about it, the more he worried.

They arrived at their hotel by lunch time and were immediately all told to unpack before having a late dinner and discussing their stay with the hotel manager and teachers. Goku was sharing a room with Yakon and Craig in number 101. Barging in the three squabbled over whom's bed was who's before finally beginning to unpack. They were fair sized rooms. Having the one main room with three single beds in and three cupboards and then there was the bathroom. It wasn't bad.

The small 'mother's' meeting soon came and all that it was really about was behaviour around the hotel. The manager told us what was here and where we could or couldn't go. Pretty much a lecture. But after some lovely hot food and a glass of coke, the guys were out and about exploring the town.

* * *

Back home, school had just finished at Z High. The students were happily running out of the gates and home, some catching the school bus. Chichi was going over Bulma's house today to work on their next science project. It was about Louis Pasteur, the guy who started the Petri Dishes (I did this in biology, God it was boring) After saying goodbye to Yamcha, well, after ten minutes of waiting for Chichi as her two friends made out, Bulma and Chichi were on their way. Chattering away, they were soon startled when there was a vibration in Chichi's pocket. It was her phone. She pulled it out, finding it was a message from Goku.

"It's Goku" she squeaked happily.

"Ooh! What does it say?" asked a curious Bulma.

"Hey baby, how r u? Da place is gr8! It's warm ere, Im sweatin like mad! Missin u like crazy already 2. Say hi 2 Yam for me coz his fone is fukd. Well, jus letin u no im ere safe n sound. Love ya wit al my heart. Goku xxx" Chichi's eyes watered up.

"Awe Chi. You miss him huh?"

"Yeah, who doesn't?"

"Little bugar! He didn't say hi to me! Tell him to say hi to me!" Chichi giggled and sent him a text back.

"Hi sweetie. I'm jus fine thanx 4 askin. Its sounds like u r havin fun. Bulma says hi n shez mad coz u didn want to say hi 2 her. Heehee. I wil say hi 2 yam 4 u. I'm missin u like mad 2. Cant wait til u get home. Im glad u r safe n sound. Love u kiss kiss. Chi xxx"

"Awe, how sweet" Bulma said with a giggle. They linked arms and walked down the road.

As they were about to cross the road, Bulma's phone went off in her little bag, frightening the two to death! Bulma screamed and her bag went flying onto the road.

"Holy shit" she said, relieved it was only her mobile. The two were in hysterics at their stupidity as they walked out onto the road to retrieve her bag. She picked it up, pulling her phone out as she did.

"Hello?" she questioned, still laughing. Chichi giggled to, "Oh hey baby. You just scared the shit out of us. We weren't expecting you to call" she mouthed 'it's Yamcha' to Chichi, though Chichi knew it was.

"Yeah we're nearly at my place and Oh! Goku just txtd Chi and he says the place is great and he's missing us and he told us to say hi to you" she carried on talking to Yamcha on the curb as Chichi zipped Bulma's bag back up. Then a shining object in the middle of the road caught her attention. She walked over to it, slowly bending down to look at it. It looked like a hooped earring. It must have been Bulma's. She opened Bulma's bag to see if the other was in there, and it was. She smiled and went to pick it up. But before she could get back up….

"Yeah Yamcha I'm sure….OH MY GOD CHICHI MOVE!" Bulma screamed loudly. There was a loud beeping of a horn from around the corner. The truck driver saw her, as he turned the corner, horror plastered over his face as he tried to put on the brakes…

…But it was too late……He hit her…


	26. The Hospital

**A/N: DB/ZGT is owned by Akira Toriyama only.**

**Thank you all so very much for the reviews! I am very grateful. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 26: The Hospital

… There was a loud beeping of a horn from around the corner. The truck driver saw her, as he turned the corner, horror plastered over his face as he tried to put on the brakes…

…But it was too late……He hit her…

Bulma stood there, her eyes wide, her body frozen. She watched as the truck hit Chichi's body and sent her flying across to hit the curb…

"OH MY GOD NO!" Bulma screamed as she ran over to Chichi's motionless form. She gently turned her over and held her in her arms.

"Oh my God. Chichi, no, please speak to me Chi" she cried, not getting a single response from her. The truck driver jumped out of his vehicle and ran over to them.

"Oh damn no" he uttered, shock written all over his face. Bulma glared up at him, tears falling down her cheeks.

"WELL DON'T JUST STAND THERE! CALL A BLOODY AMBULANCE!" She screamed. The truck driver nodded and rushed back into his van. Bulma took her crying gaze back down at Chichi who still wasn't moving. Chichi's mobile phone was scattered across the ground in tiny pieces…Blood trickled down her forehead from a minor cut and…oh no…Bulma winced and began to sob at the sight she saw. Chichi had a large patch of blood soaking through her dress on her…stomach area…

"Oh Kami no" she cried, hugging Chichi tighter, letting her sobs rock both their bodies. She couldn't believe this…she couldn't believe that this had happened. How? Why? Oh Kami, what was she going to do? She gasped. What was she going to tell Goku?

The truck driver came running over.

"The ambulance…is…on its way" he said, looking down at the girls.

"You're such a pin head! Couldn't you see her!" Bulma spat coldly.

"That's the thing, I didn't see her. You can't see anything round that corner…I know that's no excuse, but it was such an accident…I'm so…so sorry" he kind of begged.

"You will be sorry if her baby's dead" she spat back, tears smudging her mascara, making it dark under her eyes.

"Baby?"

"You heard me! SHE'S PREGNANT! AND HER BOYFREIND IS GOING TO KILL YOU! IN FACT, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" She screamed. Two other men came running over to them, gasping in worry.

"We saw the whole thing. Has an ambulance been called?" the tall blonde haired man asked.

"Yes, about…two minutes ago" the truck driver said. Bulma looked at his badge. It read the name David Cockran. Her eyes looked up at him…a look of disbelief and fear striking her all over…sudden descriptions came back to haunt her…looking closer…she could see the scar he bore across his forehead, slightly shadowed over by his wispy black fringe…she knew why it was there.…He looked back down at her, suddenly feeling she was familiar in some way.

"Do I know you?" the sirens of the ambulance soon came, startling her and pulling her out of her gaze. The two paramedics jumped out, one opening the back doors, the other rushing over to Chichi's side with a large bag.

"Alright, I need to know exactly what has happened and how long she's been unconscious for" he said, checking her pulse before digging into his green medic bag

"She was hit by the truck and she fell to the ground, on the curb, and she's been out for about five minutes, maybe six" Bulma spoke, all the time her eyes glaring up at David's.

"Where was she hit?" the young paramedic asked.

"I'm not sure. But when she landed, she hit her head" Bulma spoke, her voice breaking with every heart breaking word. A support brace was attached around Chichi's neck and a blanket was put over her by the other man. The young medical man beside her turned to face her trembling form. Her eyes were shedding tears and her lip quivered. Her eyes begged for a positive outcome. He understood her.

"We need to get her to the hospital immediately. I cannot tell you she is fine, but I can tell you she's alive" she noticed he was a young man. His short mousy hair was blowing slightly in the wind, his blue eyes peering into hers. She wondered how he could do his job, trying to save people…trying to be God. She heard a portable bed being pushed over to them on squeaky wheels and carefully the two men, with the help of the other two guys who had came earlier, picked Chichi up as gently as possible and put her onto the mattress. They wheeled her away and put her into the back of the ambulance. That's when the police cars showed up. As she walked away to join Chichi on board, Bulma turned around to watch as many passer bys stood to view the scene. The police cars came to a halt and as she reached the ambulance doors, she couldn't help but notice the truck driver had taken his name badge off. But she soon jumped in and the doors were shut after the blonde haired one hopped in behind her.

"Now" he bean, making sure Chichi was alright before reaching for a pen and a note pad, "I need to ask you a few questions about her" Bulma nodded. He could see the fear in her eyes. He took her hand in his.

"It's going to be alright" he reassured her. She nodded, "Can you tell me both your names?"

"Yes, my name is Bulma Briefs and hers is Chichi Kin" she whispered.

"Age?"

"We're both 17"

"Does she have any medical issues or any problems that are serious and we need to know about?"

"Well…she's eight months pregnant"

Once the conversation was over and they had arrived at the hospital. Chichi was quickly taken away, leaving Bulma in a panic war zone as she sat in the waiting room. All she kept thinking about was Chichi and the baby…and…the truck driver…

* * *

…Three days later…

* * *

Peering through the glass wall sized window, Bulma could see Chichi, finally awake. She had woken up before, but only for several seconds because se was drowsy after all the blood tests and samples were taken. The poor girl…the doctors just wouldn't leave her alone, and Bulma had hardly had the chance to say hi. Chichi's father had been in nearly every day, and Heidi and Raditz came as soon as they found out. She opened the room door and immediately Chichi's eyes met hers. Bulma forced a smile on her face, but deep inside, she wanted to break down. Chichi sighed, knowing what Bulma was about to do.

Not knowing what to really say, Chichi smiled at her. She also noticed the large bunch of flowers in her hands. That was it for Bulma; she had to let it all out.

"Oh Chi, I was so scared" she sobbed, putting the flowers down on the bed. Chichi put out her arms and pulled her best friend into a warm embrace, "I'm so sorry Chichi. I'm so, so sorry" she cried, tears running fast down her face.

"Hey, what are you sorry for? It wasn't your fault" Chichi whispered.

"But if I hadn't thrown my bag and lost my stupid earring, this wouldn't have happened. You wouldn't have gone on the road and you wouldn't have got hit!" she sobbed some more.

"Bulma, I don't blame you. It was my fault. I shouldn't have been out in the middle of the road, and bending down for a start. It's my fault this happened, not yours" Bulma's sobs ceased as she sat back up to look Chichi in the face.

"The doctors have hardly told me anything Chi" "What have they said? Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah. I have a small cut to my head and one on my side, but that's about it. The doctor said I might get a bruise on my hip, but I'm fine"

"What about…the baby?" Chichi smiled.

"My baby's just fine…and very lucky to. It's a good job I did my best to shield that area when I got hit. I think the truck struck me against my hip. That would explain the bruising anyway" Bulma breathed in relief.

"I'm so glad your baby's okay, let alone yourself" Chichi chuckled lightly.

"Don't worry Bulma, everything's going to be just fine" she said. The door suddenly opened and Chichi was surprised to see Dr. Philadelphia standing there.

"Ah, Miss Kin" he spoke, walking over to her, "How are you doing?"

"Fine thank you"

"I've been trying to get hold of you, but then I was told what happened"

"Don't worry we're fine" she said, patting her belly also.

"That's good to hear. Well, I'm here to bring you some news. Do you remember a long while ago when I took your first scan and we found a growth of some sort growing in your womb?" Chichi nodded. How could she forget? It had been playing on her mind ever since, "Well, every time you came for a check up, we kept examining it and checking it over. We were afraid at first that it was some sort of infection, but we were far from correct" he said with a smile.

"And, every time we took a scan, that growth was growing, strangely enough, it is now the exact same size as your baby" he said.

"Then what is it?" Chichi asked urgently. The doctor smiled…

* * *

Goku lay awake in bed that night, not being able to sleep at all. It wasn't all the intensive training he had been doing these last three days, but his thoughts were exhausting him. He was worrying…not because of the match he'd be playing tomorrow, but because he hadn't been able to get hold of Chichi…

He had rung her house everyday, but there was no answer. He tried her mobile, but for some reason there was no longer any connection. He was able to contact his mother on the second day, but she had no idea why he couldn't contact her since she was home. He sighed, suddenly scared. What if she was at the hospital? What if she was having his baby? He couldn't stand this. He couldn't stand being here, so far away from home, not knowing whether his girlfriend and child were safe. What if something bad had happened to her? What if something bad had happened to the baby? What if…

He was distracted from such thoughts by a nudging to his shoulder and a whispering 'pst' Goku turned his head to see a fully awake Yakon looking at him.

"Can't sleep?" Yakon asked in a whisper. Goku nodded.

"Why? You nervous about tomorrow?"

"Kind of"

"I am. Just thinking about all those people watching is nerve wrecking" he looked back at Goku, "What's wrong? Is it Chichi?" he asked. Yakon knew about the 'Chichi' problem already. He had become quite concerned himself over the weird disappearance of his good friend's girlfriend. Not only because she was his close friend, but because of the effect it was having on Goku. He had never seen Goku so…worked up and, upset. It hurt Yakon seeing him like that, and it hurt him to also wonder such bad things to. What if something _had _happened to her while they were away? Anything could have happened in the past three days. But he would never tell Goku that. He would just tell him the same thing he always told him.

"Everything's going to be alright. Her mobile is probably low in battery and she's probably over Bulma's for the company" He knew Goku wasn't buying that. He could tell by the fake twitch of his smile. Yakon lay quiet and watched as Goku turned his back to him.

"Don't worry about me Yakon. You get your sleep and worry about tomorrow" Goku whispered in a dull and miserable voice. Yakon sighed and bid his goodnight also. Goku lay quiet once more, his eyes focused on the wall that was a few inches from his face. He was so homesick now he could feel it in his throat. The worries, the doubts…they all overflowed his brain and thoughts. Kami only knew how much he wanted to be home…Kami only knew how much he wanted her in his arms…he didn't care about tomorrow, he just wanted to hear and see his love again and know that she and the baby is safe and sound...Was that too much to ask?

**Phew, quite a long chapter. So how was it? and if you're wondering who this David Cockran guy is, go back to the begining chapters if you don't remeber, but if you do already remember, well done. Hope you review and i hope you enjoyed it to!**

**bye for now...Gosha xxx**


	27. Nerves?

**A/N: DB/ZGT is owned by Akira Toriyama only.**

_**Thank you all so very much for the reviews! I am very grateful!**_

* * *

Chapter 27: Nerves?

Morning had come in the land of New York. The young footballers were all up and ready at seven and now they were downstairs in the main lounge, waiting for the coach that was supposed to be picking them up to take them to the Stadium. Goku sat there, tired and sick. He didn't get one wink of sleep last night. Not one bit, where as his mates were fully energized and ready for a good game today. He wished he wasn't there right now.

The bus came thirty minutes later and apparently the trip would be an hour long. He really didn't want that right now. He sat in the back seat, his knees up to his chest and his portable playing in his ears. His friends were all laughing and joking about nothing he thought as he changed his Nirvana CD to The Killers. He wondered again where Chichi was and whether she was okay. And what of his baby? Why wouldn't anybody answer? Why wouldn't anybody ring him? Surely if everything was okay, she'd have rung him by now! Somebody would have rung him, right?

Wrong…he hadn't had one call or text off anyone. He spoke to his mom yesterday but she just said everything was fine and Chichi was over Bulma's. Either she was lying or she really was over Bulma's. Maybe she was angry with him for actually going and now she was ignoring him. But she wouldn't do that, would she?

Damn thoughts! Damn trip! DAMN YOU NEW YORK! He cursed, his eyebrows knitting together and his hands clenched into raging fists. He wanted to go home! He wanted to go home NOW!

"Goku" he heard someone call. He turned around slightly to see Craig and Yakon standing there.

"What?" he surprisingly snapped. Craig gulped.

"Uh, the bus is here, you coming or what?" Goku cursed under his breath as he stormed past his two friends and outside where the bus was waiting. Craig tried to let it go, but Goku's sudden anger bothered him all the way to the stadium.

* * *

Back home Chichi was sat up and awake in her hospital bed, her hand rubbing her swollen belly affectionately. She had a lot on her mind today. Such as what would Goku think when she told him they were having two babies instead of one? Will he be angry? Happy? Both? And what will he say when he finds out what happened to her? Will he be angry because she never told him? Will he be angry because she kept this big secret from him?

Bulma came in at that moment with a smiling Yamcha.

"Hey guys" Chichi spoke. She sighed when she saw the flowers in Yamcha's hands.

"Oh Yamcha you really shouldn't have" she said when he handed them to her.

"Well, it was the least I could do" he said with a smile as he sat down on the bed next to her and Bulma.

"How you feeling babe?" Bulma asked gently. Chichi smiled lightly.

"I'm fine thanks, I guess. Just have a lot on my mind"

"Anything to do with our dear Mr. Summons?" Yamcha asked.

"A lot to do with him. I mean, what is he going to say when he finds out I'm having twins? What if he doesn't want twins? What am I going to do then?"

"Hey, you know as well as us that whatever you're having, two babies or even four, Goku will love them" Yamcha reassured her.

"I really think you should have called him by now Chi. He must be so worried about you"

"I know but, if I call him and tell him what happened and all, I know him, he'll try and get home. I don't want him to do that. I want him to play this game today. I want him to be on the TV and make me proud. I really want him to do this Bulma. If I tell him now, he won't play"

"I don't know Chi. Maybe I should tell him"

"No Bulma! I don't want anybody telling him! I've told my dad this and Heidi. I need you to understand Bulma. This is his future we're talking about, not mine. Please Bulma, for me…just do this for me!" Bulma thought about it for a while.

"Well, only because you're my best friend. But I still think you're doing the wrong thing"

"Trust me I'm not" Yamcha looked at his watch.

"Well he plays in about forty minutes so I'm gonna go grab me something to eat, so you guys want anything?" he asked as he stood up.

"I'm fine thank you Yamcha, my dad's already down there to get me something, he should be back soon" Chichi told him.

"Babe?"

"I'll have a turkey salad and a bottle of water please" Bulma told him nicely. He nodded and left the room.

"I wonder how his training has been" Bulma muttered.

"Yeah, it's probably tired him out"

"Chi, maybe you should just text him to say good luck and let him know you're okay!"

"No Bulma. I know what I'm doing okay. Please can we just not talk about that anymore?"

"Fine"

* * *

"So, you ready for this match Captain?" asked a footballer friend called James.

"I guess" Goku mumbled.

"Oh come on, don't tell me the nerves are getting to ya. You're not usually a nervous guy"

"Well I am today okay" James watched as Goku turned back to look out the window. They were just pulling into the stadium car park and Goku though he was going to puke. After grabbing their kit bags the young boys rushed off the bus and into the changing rooms, getting ready for last minute training and speeches. Goku however was willing to take his time.

"Alright boys" their coach yelled getting their attention. They all sat or stood in silence awaiting his speech.

"Now, this is going to be our first time against a proper professional football team. They are probably the best and they are excellent players. We got to give them our best. We got to show them we can go the distance. Their coach is going to be watching your movements and skills with the ball, so I want you to do your best and make me proud!" he said with a smile. "So, can I hear a cheer?"

"HOORAY!" They all shouted, receiving a proud smile from him. They all raced out of the changing rooms, ready to line up to run onto the pitch. Goku however remained with his coach.

"What's the matter son?"

"Nothing…I, just…"

"Nervous?" Goku had to think about that. Was he nervous? Was that why he trembled and felt sick was about to erupt from his throat? Is that why he was treading this match?

"A little nervous coach"

"Hey" he said sitting down next to him, "Everybody gets nervous. It's a natural thing…just an obstacle that you must overcome. I'm sure once you get out there and begin the game, you'll know what you're doing, and you'll be fine. Just believe you can do it okay" Goku nodded. But Coach Bens didn't know the half of it. He didn't have a girlfriend who was back at home ready to give birth at any moment did he? He didn't have to suffer with worry, having no phone calls from her or anything to know she was alright did he? No! He didn't, so he wouldn't understand.

"It's a little more complicated than that" Goku murmured as he stood up and left the room. Coach Bens stood silent and a little uneasy about this match as he soon followed him.

His heart was beating faster and faster. He could hear the calls and screams from the watchers as he waited with his team to run onto the large pitch. They were loud, very loud and there was no way of escaping it. He was sweating already, the day's events finally sinking in. This was real…this was very real…

The announcer called them on, making him burn up even more. He ran on pitch with his team mates, the sun now burning his eyes, blinding him. Once in view of the crowd, Goku felt light headed. They were looking down at him, laughing, cheering, and screaming. He began to pant, suddenly feeling claustrophobic.

His team all crowded round him, awaiting his Captain's speech.

"Goku?" Yakon questioned.

"I can't do this" he suddenly blurted out, his team mates became afraid. Yakon grabbed him by the arm, shaking him from such pathetic thoughts.

"Look, I know you're worried about Chichi and like us all you are nervous about this, but God damn it Goku! Pull yourself together! Please, just for today! Think about us! Think about your team! We need you and your faith and your confidence! We need it!" Goku nodded lightly and so did Yakon.

"Good, now let's do this okay" he said patting him on the back.

* * *

Chichi and the others who were watching back at the hospital saw the little scene.

"It seems the young captain has the case of the cold willies" the announcer spoke with a light chuckle, "Poor boy, but I'm sure he's going to be putting on a great show today against the Japanese Dragons" he finished.

"What's wrong with him?" asked a worried Chichi.

"The whole thing must really be getting to him" Yamcha guessed.

"I bet he's worried about Chichi, because she hasn't _called_ him yet" Bulma said.

"Leave it Bulma! Stop going on about that"

"Come on girls no arguing please" Yamcha begged.

"Look! There's Craig!" Heidi shouted trying to change the subject. She had actually tried to ring Goku the other day to tell him, but she was caught by Raditz who reminded her of Chichi's request. She could understand some of Chichi's reasons for it, but not all of them. Her son had the right to know if his girlfriend was in hospital, carrying twins!

* * *

Back in America, the heat was rising. The game had started and already Goku's skills were slacking. He ran down pitch, following his team mates as they dribbled the ball towards the goals. Yakon had it now, dribbling it along with his feet, quickly and perfectly, soon kicking it to Basenko, a colored boy with exceptional skills. He saw Goku and kicked it to him, suddenly knocked over by a Japanese Dragon player. Goku caught the ball with his knee and to the goal keeper's surprise, kicked it towards the net. But instead, it hit the post and pounced into the grasp of the keeper.

Goku growled in anger and ran back up pitch. He should have got that goal…it was so freaking easy…he should have got it…

"Wow, what was up with that?" asked Bulma.

"He was totally out of range. What's wrong with him?" Yamcha questioned. Chichi just sat in silence.

That's how the game went for the first half. Pretty crap, with Goku missing goals and not attacking for the ball properly. They were 2 points down already. How could he let the opposing side score 2 goals? How? It just…wasn't right!

Half time was hell for the players as their coach was yelling at them, disappointed by their game. Truthfully speaking, none of the players were playing to their limit…or to their best. Nerves was the reason for most of them…nerves, fear, the noise from the stadium…it was all new to them and quite scary in more ways than one.

But they were ready now…they were ready to do their best. The coach talked them through…helping them past their nervousness, helping them obtain courage…they were ready now, he knew this. But one who he thought wasn't ready…was sitting alone at the end of the changing rooms. He had his mobile in his hand, and after a few failed attempts at calling someone he threw it into his bag, his head now in his hands. Coach Bens sighed.

"Yakon, son, try and talk to him" The coach said.

"I tried earlier, but he didn't listen to me" Yakon replied looking at his friend.

"Do you know what's wrong with him? I mean, it can't be nerves, he's not usually a nervous boy"

"It's his girlfriend"

"His girlfriend? Is that it? He's home sick is that it?"

"No! She's sue to give birth to his kid"

"Oh" the coach spoke, new to the subject.

"He's been trying to ring her everyday and text her. But nobody answers. Goku told me if she's not thee, her butler answers it, but he's not either. Something's really up and he doesn't know what. It's been getting him down for days now. He hasn't hardly eaten or slept. He's a mess" Yakon finished, standing up and drinking up his water. Coach Bens sighed.

"I had better try then. After all, he is captain and he's supposed to be doing good out there. I mean, he's the soul reason for us to be playing over here. Him and the way he handles you lot…his team. If it wasn't for him we wouldn't be here…and their coach out there…he only agreed to this game because I kept telling him and…begging him. We need Goku now" he finished.

"You know what coach, I will talk to him" Yakon said walking over to him.

He sat next to Goku who looked pretty distraught, his eyes not really focusing on anything as he leant back against the wall.

"Still no answer?" Goku shook his head slowly.

"Listen, Goku, I know you're worried…I know your afraid for her. I know you want to know whether she's alright, whether your baby's alright, but letting it get to you like this is just, tearing you apart. Goku, you have to stop thinking about it okay"

"How would you know what it's like? How would you understand?" Goku snapped quite viscously.

"I don't know, but I'm trying to help you goku" Yakon snapped back, "We want to win this game Goku. We want to prove we can go the distance. You're letting us down. I'm sorry about Chichi, I'm sorry you can't get hold of her, but sitting here…drowning in self pity…it's not going to get you anywhere" Goku remained silent.

"_We_ need you Goku…we need you to help us _win_ this. I'm telling you now Goku, wherever Chichi is, whatever she's doing, she's watching this game just like she promised. You said yourself she was the one who wanted you to come here. She wouldn't miss this game Goku and playing like this is going to disappoint her. And what about your dad? You told me you'd achieve your dreams and complete your ambitions to make him proud. Are you doing that now?" Goku still sat quiet, though listening to what Yakon said, "No Goku, you're not. There's a field of friends out there who are asking, begging for you to wake up! Kami Goku, make them proud, make me proud…make him proud!" Yakon yelled, pointing to Coach Bens. Goku swallowed, looking across at the coach. He looked at Yakon and then back at the ground.

He was right you know…he was right about everything. Damn it, even Yamcha didn't take this much notice of him. Yakon knew every single thing in his life…he knew his dreams, his wishes…he even remembered what Goku promised to do…make his dad proud.

"And Gizmo, I promised him to" Goku mumbled. Yakon smiled.

"Then keep that promise" he said before standing up and leaving.

Goku sat therefore a few seconds, letting what his friend said, sink in. Yakon had never mentioned his dad before…not like that anyway.

He slapped himself, annoyed with himself. How could he let his friends down? How could he let Yakon down? How could he let his dad down?

He couldn't…he shouldn't…he wouldn't…

He stood up, his once far away eyes now focused on the task at hand. He walked out of the changing rooms, courage now replacing the fear as he caught up with the team…_his_ team…He found them, queuing up, the coach talking to them giving them their last final encouragement and advice. He watched as one by one they ran back on pitch, leaving him alone, the coach staring at him.

"Well, son, what are you going to do?" he asked him seriously. Goku hesitated, the nerves fading, the puke in his throat going back down. He smirked.

"I'm going to kick their ass" he said as he ran out on pitch.

"That's my boy! YOU GO GET EM!" Coach Bens yelled, beaming like a clown.

The light never fazed him as he jogged…the screams never deafened him as he jogged…nothing was pulling him down now…he was ready now…ready for battle!

His skills were superb now as he raced through the army of Dragons, swiftly dodging everyone like a cat. He dodged them; not loosing the ball once and he ran straight to the goals and kicked the ball in. The crowd couldn't believe it, the goal keeper couldn't believe it, the world couldn't believe it…but his team did as they ran up to him, hugging him, screaming and cheering at him.

The second goal was just as amazing, as Goku raced through the crowd of footballers and passed it to Craig who kicked it to Yakon who head butted it in the goals. Coach Bens was jumping for joy, almost screaming at their second tying goal.

The Dragon's coach sat quiet and rather impressed at the display. He smiled professionally at what he saw.

"They make a good team" he said to himself.

But the tension rose intensively after the Dragons scored another goal and their time was nearly up. Basenko scored a free kick and gave the ball to an awaiting Goku.

"Good luck my man" he said as he ran behind him. Goku nodded and placed the ball on the short grassy terrain of the football pitch and stood up. He took in a deep breath, the silence of the stadium becoming quite unbearable. Who ever knew how emotional playing a game of football could be? He had to give footballers credit…they had guts. He walked back a few paces, still breathing in and out nervously.

This was it…This was what it all came to. This one last kick decided their fate…their future…their end…he took out his father's chain from under his t-shirt and kissed it.

"This is for you dad" he whispered before running at the ball and within an instant, kicking it from its place. Time stopped and his breath was caught in his throat as the ball span around rapidly, closing in on the goals. The Dragon members stood silent and shocked as it came towards them, all missing as it did. It was the keeper's last chance to save their team as he ran over to his right, jumping for the ball. The crowd gasped as the sound of a football hitting the net, echoed throughout the stadium. But when the realization hit them, they roared and cheered.

Goku screamed in joy for the whole darn world t hear as he ran around the pitch, his t-sort over his head, happy tears forcing to fall from his glistening eyes. His team mates caught up to him, hugging and kissing him, joy fluttering around them as they cheered. They couldn't believe it when the whistle was blown…they had won the match…and best of all…they beat _the_ Japanese Dragons.

* * *

Yamcha jumped for joy, hugging Bulma then hugging Chichi after her. Chichi was nearly crying…so happy and so proud of him. She knew he's pull through…somehow, someway, he'd pull through. But her celebrating soon ceased when she remembered that he would be home tomorrow…

…What was she going to do?

She was scared. Scared because she didn't tell him…scared because she should have told him. She made people lie…she ignored him…she refused to tell him…she broke her promise to him…

…would he forgive her?

_**I'm so sorry I haven't updated in ages! I just found this such a boring chapter to write. Not much of an excuse, but true! I hope you liked it, and the next one is a biggie…how is Goku going to react when he comes home? That's the big question! Find out next time! **_

_**In the mean time, please review and tell me your thoughts. Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers so far and thank you for sticking with me. I love you all so much.**_

_**Kami bless as always**_

_**Gosha**_


	28. The Feeling

**A/N: I do not own DB/Z/GT. It is owned by Akira Toriyama only.**

Chapter 28: The Feeling

On the way to the airport that day, Goku was finally able to fish out his smile. This of course was for many reasons…like how he won the match yesterday and got to talk to the JD's coach. It was amazing actually standing there having the guy standing right there next to him. He was such a nice guy, with a weird posh accent. But he was a billionaire so why not speak like one?

He told Goku his skills were stupendous and that he should think about playing professionally by going to a football university. There happened to be one in Tokyo, only a few hours away from where he lived. That would be perfect. But the words that really turned him on were… (Don't get the wrong idea)

"_I'd be proud to have someone like you on my team"_

Goku had to admit, he felt very proud of himself today. Though he thanked his fellow team mates for that, especially Yakon. He had a long talk with him yesterday evening. It was strange in a way to have Yakon act like that…giving him reassurance and egging him on. It wasn't usually a Yakon type thing to do. It was hard to open him up…get him to mingle or show his feelings. He was actually a quiet person that took some coaxing to spring to life.

* * *

Back at home Chichi's father had just arrived from a tiring morning at work. He was able to take a break off for the afternoon to be with Chichi, but then again he was boss, so he could do it his way.

"Hey honey" he said as he came in. She smiled happily.

"Hey daddy" she chirped, returning the hug he suddenly gave her.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine thanks. They said earlier that I might be able to go home today since all the tests are done and everything seems fine"

"That's great Chichi. It's lonely at home without you"

"Yeah, I think everyone misses your loud mouth" Bulma said as she walked in. Though there was school, Bulma, being the naughty girl she was decided to skip and pretend she was ill. Yamcha was in school today, even though he wanted to spend the day at the hospital with her. He was becoming lonely also with the lack of Goku and now her.

Chichi smiled when she saw her.

"I take it you left poor Yamcha alone at school" Chichi said with a giggle.

"Of course. I say we let him suffer" Bulma said, laughing with her best friend.

"You were always a cruel girl Bulma" the Ox-King said in a joke. She smiled.

"You know I'm only joking. I love the guy to bits" Chichi looked down at the bed sheets at Bulma's words. Bulma noticed her discomfort.

"Goku's coming home today huh?" Chichi nodded, "I bet you can't wait to see him though. You must have really missed him. I've missed him, Yamcha to; he's done my head in"

"Who couldn't miss Goku" Chichi quietly said. Bulma sighed; she was most defiantly not looking forward to this afternoon. Sparks were going to fly…she knew it.

* * *

Only one more hour and he would be home! Just one more hour and he'd finally be home! He couldn't wait for that moment…to finally see his family again…to finally see Chichi again. Even though he could feel something was wrong, he just knew that no matter what she'd be there waiting for him when he arrived. She'd be there just like she promised…wouldn't she?

She promised she'd call him if he didn't call her…she promised she'd call him just before his match…but did she? She broke two of her many promises, and he was angry and very upset about that. But worry was what was truly driving him mad. Worry because he still didn't know why he couldn't get hold of her. There were obviously so many reasons to why…so many things could have happened. Yet, he didn't know one.

Driving in through the school gates made his heart jump. He was so happy to be home…so happy to see school again if possible. The coach stopped, some boys cheering, some moaning about being home, but he didn't care…he just wanted to see his Chichi. He peered out of the window, his eyes searching for a certain individual. He saw his mom and brother, Yamcha to. He still had his school bag since school had only recently ended. But…where was _she_?

He began to panic, his knee bobbing up and down as he tapped his foot impatiently. The teachers were talking to them all, congratulating, rewarding and praising them. Goku couldn't give a shit, he was anxious, curious, and afraid…he wanted to get off the damn bus right now! Luckily the teachers speech was over a few minutes later, though it seemed a few years to him and without hesitation he was first off the bus, jumping down to the ground and running around the other side to see his family.

He chucked his ruck sack to the floor when he met them, a small smile on his face because he missed them.

"Oh Goku" Heidi sighed, hugging her youngest, "I've missed you so much" Goku tapped her on the back, obviously wanting to go…or leave…do something. He pushed her away about to question her when Yamcha hugged him.

"Hey buddy! I missed you like crazy! And you're the man! You won bro! I knew you would!" he said. Goku smiled slightly and hugged him back briefly before pushing him away also and looking at his mother seriously.

"Where's Chichi?" he asked. She swallowed, the words she knew would come, had come too soon. He noticed her hesitation and became angry…

"Where is she!" he demanded quite loudly. She could see the worry, the fear…the anger. She swallowed, not wanting to tell him.

"She's in the hospital"

His heart sunk at those words. He knew something was wrong! He just frigging knew it! Damn it! She was in hospital having his child! Or she already had it! He was breaking down now, anger filling him up…tears threatening to fall. Why? Kami damn it why? Just why? Why for so many fucked up reasons! There were no phone calls! No warnings! Nobody told him a damn thing about his girlfriend giving birth to HIS CHILD! WHY!

"She got hit by a truck the day you left" Yamcha told him suddenly, "She was hit and, has been in hospital since Monday. But she's fine…and the baby…"

Goku couldn't believe what he was hearing…

"Why didn't you tell me?" Goku blurted out to his best friend, "Why didn't you fucking tell me? I'm your best friend Yamcha! She's my girlfriend and she's having MY BABY! Do you know how much I have been though this week? I've been through HELL, THAT'S WHAT! Yet you don't tell me my girlfriend gets hit over but a…frigging truck! What's wrong with you! And you!" he said turning to his mother…"You lied to me. You lied about everything. You told me a load OF BULLSHIT! Why have you done this to me? I mean, what the hell is wrong with you?" he said almost crying. His mother stood silent and hurt.

"Bro, listen" Raditz began.

"You can shut up! Just get in the car…turn the thing on…and take me to her…now" he dangerously whispered, picking up his back pack and walking towards the car.

* * *

"So. Thought of any names for the babies yet?" Bulma asked Chichi who was sat there eating skips (yum…O.o…sorry)

"Not yet. I think maybe I should wait for Goku to come back. We would want to decide together. But to be honest, I haven't thought of anything just yet" Chichi admitted, finishing off the remainders of her crisps.

"Well, if you need a hand in thinking, just holler. I know lots of cute names" Bulma said sweetly.

"Really? Like what?"

"Okay…there's Yamcha, Yamcha junior, Yamcha the second, Yamcha the…"

"Bulma seriously!" Chichi laughed.

"I was only kidding Chi. Who'd want to name their son after their husband, I mean, wouldn't it be confusing?"

"Yeah can you just imagine of I had twin boys in here and naming them Goku two and three, I mean, if I called Goku one or two, how would they remember which number they were?" they both laughed.

"Chichi that is so confusing! Do not do that!"

"You got it Bulma" Chichi said with a laugh. There was a knock at the door and when it opened it was Raditz.

"Hey Raditz" Bulma chirped, "I thought you were getting…Go-ku" she trailed off. Chichi and her gasped at the sight of him. There stood a rather hurt and angry looking Goku, his face red, and tears in his eyes. Chichi screamed in her head…'oh no'

Bulma smiled weakly at Chichi mouthing 'good luck' as she stood up. She walked past Goku, his hurtful menacing glare scaring the shit out of her as she left them. He slammed the door shut, starting to pace, trying to control his emotions. Chichi sat still and very quiet, waiting for his reaction…waiting for something, and that's when he spoke.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she didn't answer.

"Huh? Why didn't you tell me!" he demanded, a lot louder this time.

"I just, just didn't want to worry you"

"Worry me? You've worried me shitless for the past week because I haven't been able to get hold of you! I mean, for god's sake Chichi! No calls, no, nothing, I was so scared! I thought maybe something had happened and you had had the baby! And now I've just this second found out you've been…hit by a…a TRUCK! I mean, you should have told me! I had the right to know! I have bee suffering like shit out there, so afraid that maybe I had lost you…or…or the baby!"

"Babies" she quietly corrected. He was about to yell but he turned to her in shock.

"What?" he whispered.

"The doctor found out what that other lump was" she told him slowly; "I'm having twins Goku" he stood still and speechless. Twins? He was having twins? He couldn't believe it…twins! He shut his open mouth and tried to calm down a little.

"So don't come here yelling at me!" she cried, the tears visibly running down her face, "I didn't want you to know until you came back because I wanted to see you out there…I wanted to sit here and say, that's my Goku out there…I wanted to be proud of you…I didn't want you coming home and loosing such a big opportunity Goku. So please don't yell at me! I made a choice, and what's done is done!" "And I missed you so much" she sobbed. He sighed and went over to her, his arms wrapping around her, hers doing the same. They held each other tightly, afraid they would suddenly be separated or something.

"I was just so scared" he whispered into her hair.

"I know, and so was I. I'm sorry"

"Its okay baby…I'm here now and everything's going to be okay now right?"

"Right" she whispered gently, pulling back to look at him, "Are you happy about having two kids instead of one?"

"Well, I'm very shocked. Its gonna be very hard work taking care of two. I'll have to earn more money to. But yes, I am very, very happy. Hopefully we'll have a boy and a girl"

"Yeah, that would be nice" she said. He smiled and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"I missed you so much Chi. There wasn't a moment where I wasn't thinking about you" she smiled.

"Me to honey. I couldn't sleep properly" she said with a chuckle, "I was very lonely"

"Me to" he whispered back, nudging her nose with his. She smiled and cupped his cheeks with her small hands and pulled him to her, their lips meeting gently. The gentle kiss soon turned into passion, the two showing the other how much they missed each other.

Relief, happiness, forgiveness…so many different emotions and feelings washed over him within that kiss. But now…now that he was home, he knew everything will okay…

_**

* * *

Wow, I haven't updated this in a while. Oops! Forgive me! Yeah you will, or no UPDATES! Lol, only kidding. So, how was it? Hope you liked it, and just to keep you in suspense… (I'm good at this…I think)**_

…_She lay back down, her body uncomfortable once more. Damn it, she just wished it was over now. Everything was hurting and very painful. She suddenly shot up as an excruciating feeling shot up her stomach. She bit her lip and nearly screamed in pain…that's when it happened…_

_**Heehee, till next time…**_

_**Ja ne xxx**_


	29. It Begins

**A/N: DB/Z/GT is owned by Akira Toriyama only. **

_**Alas…for those who are wondering about David…here it is!**_

* * *

Chapter 29: It Begins

The last week of school had finally come. The students of Z High were crazy and ecstatic because it was coming up to the Christmas holidays. For the last grade students however, it was the end of school for good.

"Just two more days left!" Yamcha cheered his one arm around Bulma as they sat on the wooden bench.

"Say that again Yamcha and I'll hit you very hard"

"Sorry, just excited that's all"

"You think?"

"Yup" Bulma rolled her eyes.

"Hey Buffalo Bill" Yamcha greeted to an approaching Chichi.

"Yamcha don't be so cheeky. Okay, so she's big, but she's not a Buffalo!" Bulma scolded.

"Heh, sorry, didn't mean to offend her" he sulked.

"It's okay Yamcha. I feel like a Buffalo, let alone look like one"

"How are you feeling?" Bulma asked her gently as she helped her sit down.

"Very uncomfortable. It's just so solid and it hurts when I move" she said, trying to sit comfortable which was the hardest task in the world.

"Well, you are due next week. These are the signs of 'mommy, we're coming!'" Chichi laughed.

"Yeah I guess"

"You scared?" Yamcha asked her.

"A little. I mean, I was always a little nervous about it, but with two now, it's very scary. Its going to hurt a lot I just know it!"

"Hey, my mom said it didn't hurt when she gave birth to me"

"Yeah, but some women are lucky" Chichi whined, "I just hope I'm one of them"

"Hey where's daddy?" asked Yamcha. Chichi, who suddenly understood he was referring to Goku, smiled and pointed to him coming this way.

"Aah! Goku m'boy" he called, abandoning Bulma and running up to his best pal.

"Hey Yam!" he greeted him with a high five.

"Where've you been?"

"To get some lunch of course!"

"Why didn't you get some earlier?"

"Well, Chichi was feeling sick so I thought I'd wait till she was out of sight. Didn't really fancy her puking up on me"

"Good point"

"Gosh Chi, you feel real hard" Bulma said, rubbing Chichi's baby infested belly.

"I know, and it hurts when I move. It's getting annoying"

"Well, for your sake, let's hope they come out soon"

"Yeah, like now, I just wanna push em out" she said, pretending to. Bulma laughed at Chichi actions, soon chuckling at Goku's face.

"Whoa, what you doing?" he asked her with a concerned face.

"Nothing why?" she responded.

"Man, for a second there I thought you were giving birth"

"I wish" she moaned.

"That bad huh?" she nodded as he sat next to her.

"Listen Hon, if I could do it for you, I would"

"What? Damn it Goku, it would bloody hurt, I mean, trying to push it through here" he said pointing to his pants, "Ouch!"

"Yamcha, dude, I'm trying to help her out here! Shut up!"

"Sorry"

"As I was saying, if I could swap places and have this baby for you, you know I would. But I'm afraid I can't"

"I know sweetie. It was very kind of you to say though"

"Just blame the pain on Eve" he told her.

"Yeah blame it on Eve" She repeated.

"Guys who's Eve?" asked a clueless Yamcha.

"Damn it Yamcha, even I know who Eve is" Goku joked, "Adam and Eve, you know, the first ever people on Earth"

"Oh right. I wondered who Eve was" he said with a smile. Bulma smacked her forehead in shame whilst the other two giggled at him.

By the end of the day, Chichi was nearly crying in pain. She was hurting nearly all over. Her back ached, her head ached, and her stomach was so uncomfortable it was unbearable. Goku decided to walk her home just to make sure she was okay. He helped her into her house and shut the door behind him.

"It's only me George!" Chichi called. George came into the main room to see her and he smiled.

"Hello Miss. Kin, how are you feeling today?"

"Not too good. I'm hurting and I'm just…exhausted"

"Yeah, I'm gonna get her up to bed. Some sleep will help" Goku told George. He nodded.

"Alright, I'll put some tea on for you. Would you like sugar?"

"Um, just one please" she told him as she kicked off her shoes and chucked down her bag.

"How about you Goku?" he asked.

"Uh, no thanks. Not a big fan of tea" he said as he kicked off his shoes. Goku helped her upstairs, though she protested and told him she was fine. She entered her room and immediately went into her bathroom to change her clothes. Goku went over to her window to shut her lilac curtains and pulled the covers back on her bed for her. She emerged a few minutes later with one of Goku's t-shirts on and a pair of pink knickers.

"Ha, still wearing my shirts huh?"

"Yeah, they're real comfy. There's space in them, unlike my Pyjamas" she stated as she climbed into bed, carefully lying down. Goku got an extra pillow to put under her knees and pulled the blankets back over her. One thing she hated about bed time and being pregnant. She always had to keep a pillow under her knees. The doctor had told her that when it came to bed time she had to keep one under her knees for they mustn't stay straight. Stupid and very uncomfortable Chichi thought.

"You've been very helpful Goku, thank you" she quietly said. He smiled.

"Hey, its not a problem" He placed a small gentle kiss on her forehead, "Is there anything you would like, or anything you want me to do?"

"No thank you, I'm fine"

"You sure"

"Uh-huh"

"Okay" he said, kissing her forehead once more, "If you need anything or if you feel in pain or something, the phone is right there, I'm only two minutes away alright?"

"Okay Goku, but I'll be fine"

"Okay, but just in case" he said, leaving the phone on her night stand. She smiled.

"Thank you" he smiled at her nearly sleeping form and closed her door quietly.

He made his way down stairs and almost bumped into George.

"Is she alright?

"Yeah, sleeping like a baby. Listen, if she does seem, like she's in pain or you feel something's wrong, let me know wont you?"

"Of course I will. You'll be the first to be notified"

"Thanks G!" He said as he left the house.

"G? That's a new one" George thought as he went back into the kitchen.

* * *

In the walls of his room, Goku sat quietly looking through his science textbook. Their exams were in two weeks time and he was quite nervous about them. Before Chichi came into his life, he didn't care about tests and exams and he couldn't care less if he failed everything. Well, he never failed football no matter what he did, but he didn't care about the rest. But with Chichi and two babies…he had responsibilities; he had a family to take care of. He had to do his best for them. He took his attention to an A4 piece of paper that had the title 'End Of Year Awards' ha, this would be fun he thought. Since it was the end of school, for his year, they were all having a big party in school on Friday to celebrate their last day. People would be up on stage singing and dancing and awards would be given out to people.

He read over the list of awards with spaces next to them for him to fill in someone's name. He took out his pen and began to read and write.

Best looking male-ha, Yakon Balls he thought.

Best looking female-Chichi Kin of course!

Best male legs-Probably Yamcha Omori

Best female legs-Chichi Kin

Best male bum-Like he stared? Curt Daniels

Best female bum-Chichi Kin

Best personality-Chloe Edders

Best sports person-Yakon Balls

Best musician-Craig Buson, he was pretty good at Guitar

Most likely to be on Crime stoppers-Ha, Adam Bales

Most likely to be a Playboy model-Um…lets see…Bulma Briefs of course!

Class Clown of the year-hm…him?

He scribbled down his name for the sake of it and sat back satisfied with it.

"There, I'll hand that in tomorrow" he said to himself. Everyone had handed theirs in already, but because he was away in New York, he and his mates missed out. Luckily they got one when they returned. Goku had to laugh when he saw Yamcha's. Goku's name was under nearly all of them, except for the female ones of course, all that was Bulma. Best musician and personality was some guy in his History class called Jansoph. Apparently very good at the keyboard.

He sighed and chucked down his pen once finished and let the thoughts through his brain, take over as they usually did. He couldn't stop thinking about the hospital and when Chichi was there. He really was frightened when he found out about her…but the other thing that shocked him was who was responsible for it…

* * *

-Flashback-_

* * *

Wheeling her out in the wheelchair, Goku sighed in small relief, knowing everything was alright and the hospital days were over. Well, until his babies were due of course. Man, he still couldn't believe he was having twins. It was frightening yet amazing at the same time. He wheeled her towards his brother's car, Bulma and Yamcha walking behind him, his brother waiting at the door. Heidi was at Chichi's house with the Ox-King waiting for them._

_But something had been bothering him. When he came here, and after everything that had happened, no one seemed to talk about who was responsible for this accident. No one mentioned the driver or his name. Just the mention of a truck was all he heard. He wondered why._

"_Hey Chi, how come you haven't told me about who did this?"_

"_I don't know who did this"_

"_What, you mean the guy hasn't even come to see how you are?" Goku said in shock as he stopped. Chichi turned to look at him._

"_No he hasn't but I don't care. He was probably some looser. Bulma said something about him though. I think she knows him" Goku became curious. He told Yamcha to wheel Chichi to the car and he stopped to look at Bulma. He knew she knew what he was about to say._

"_Well" he said._

"_I couldn't tell her"_

"_Why not? I mean, who is he?"_

"_I think I know, though I've never met him before. I just know from a description someone once gave me. And he fits it perfectly"_

"_Then who is he?" Bulma hesitated and swallowed nervously._

"_Goku, I think he's your dad" Goku's eyes widened and he looked at her in disbelief._

"_What do you mean my dad? He's dead"_

"_No Goku…your birth dad" Goku swallowed quickly._

"_You're wrong. He's gone, he's rotted away somewhere. He wouldn't dare show his face round here. He's a wanted criminal. Why the hell would he be here?"_

"_Ask him yourself" she told him. He turned around to see **him** walking towards him. Goku gasped, his heart stopped at the sight and his eyes widened in sudden shock. The man walked towards him, his black wispy hair blowing slightly in the wind, the small spikes upon his forehead moving gently as he walked. Goku couldn't move…he was too in shock to move._

"_Hey, you must be her boyfriend" the man guessed. Goku didn't say a word as he looked at him…and he could see the scar…_

"_Listen, I am terribly sorry about what happened. If I could have stopped sooner I would have. It's just that bend is…its hell, you just can't see anything" Goku still stood quiet._

"_Really I'm sorry"_

"_Why didn't you visit her?" Goku whispered._

"_Your friend there wouldn't let me" he said, pointing to Bulma, "She freaked out every time she saw me. Why I don't know" he said with a slight chuckle._

"_What's your name?" Goku asked._

"_What?"_

"_I said what's your name?"_

"_Listen kid-"_

"_-It was you! It was all you! You did that to her! You wrecked her life!"_

"_What are you on about, your girlfriend's fine!"_

"_Not her! My mom! You were the one in the alley that night when she walked home, you were the one who attacked her and raped her! It was all you wasn't it, David!"_

"_How the hell do you know my name?"_

"_You raped her! YOU FUCKING RAPED HER!"_

"_Wow kid, chill. I don't know what you're talking about"_

"_Yes you do, you do remember her. Heidi, Heidi Summons. You had been stalking her!" a realisation hit David._

"_How do you know about that!"_

"_Because I'm the outcome" he undertoned, his eyes furiously staring into David's. David gasped, a small smirk curving up on hi lips._

"_So you're my son?" he said, the smirk never leaving, "Well, well, well"_

"_I'm not your son. I never have been and I never will be"_

"_Yes you are, whether you like it or not kid. You're my kid…my flesh, my blood. You look like me you know"_

"_STOP IT!"_

"_What's going on here?" asked a passing police man. Goku growled._

"_It's him officer! He's the rapist! He's the one that had my mom 18 years ago! His name's David Cockran. He's a criminal" the officer gasped._

"_David Cockran, you must be joking" he said, quickly grabbing hold of the man, taking out his walkie talkie in the process, "I need some back up here, got a suspected rapist, David Cockran" he said, _

"_We're on our way" the man on the other end replied._

"_You wont get away this time David, I promise you wont get away" Goku told him venomously. _

"_Hey, you call me dad" Goku punched him hard in the nose, causing David to fall back onto the hard concrete ground. _

"_Wow, back off kid, I don't want you getting in trouble" the officer told Goku. That's when two other police cars arrived. David was pulled up by the police man and with a bloody nose he smirked._

"_See ya kid" he said before two other officers came and dragged him towards the car._

* * *

-End of flashback-

* * *

He never told his mom about that incident. He didn't want to. Not after what happened to her. She wouldn't want to know. In a way, he was glad to finally know who his real dad was, but in another way, he wished he never met him. He admitted he looked like him. He had his dark eyes and tanned skin, a similar hair style to. There was no denying that David was his father. He just wished he could deny it…

* * *

Chichi groaned and slowly sat up, her current situation very uncomfortable. She had slept a few hours but she still tossed and turned, or finding a comfy place was hard when you had a belly the equivalent to a sumo in front of you. She sighed and went to the bathroom, the cold tea still on her bedside table, untouched. She returned with a glass of water and carefully she sat on the bed and pulled the covers up to her. After a small sip of the water she laid back down, her body uncomfortable once more. Damn it, she just wished it was over now. Everything was hurting and very painful.

She suddenly shot up as an excruciating feeling shot up her stomach. She bit her lip and nearly screamed in pain…that's when it happened…

"DADDY!" She screamed, "DADDY!" She screamed again, even louder than before. Before she knew it her father burst in, worry upon his face.

"Honey what is it?"

"I just…I think I just had a contraction" she panted, sitting up, pain across her features.

"Oh my goodness!" he screeched. He saw the phone and grasped it, dialling for an ambulance.

"Daddy! You gotta call Goku!" she screamed.

"Yes, as soon as I've called for an ambulance I will I promise!"

* * *

Heidi was just about to head off to bed when the phone rung. She switched off the kitchen light and rushed into the living room and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi Heidi, it's the Ox-King"

"Oh hello. What's wrong, you sound hysterical"

"Get Goku over here right now! Chichi's giving birth! She's just had a contraction!" he shouted. Nearly deafened Heidi nodded said goodbye and rushed upstairs.

Goku was snoring peacefully, dreaming about food and Chichi when suddenly there was a loud bang and the covers were pulled off of his half naked body.

"Mom? What are you doing?" he asked, suddenly whimpering when she tuned on his light.

"You got to get up now!" she almost shouted, taking a pair of jeans and throwing them at him.

"What? It's like 11 at night. Are you sure you're okay?" he asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Your girlfriend's giving birth" he was suddenly wide awake and he jumped up screaming.

"WHAT!"

"Ox-King just called to tell me. She's just had a contraction and you got to get over there now before the ambulance comes!" she told him, throwing a t-shirt and jacket to him also. He frantically pulled up his trousers, falling over in the process. Whilst on the floor he pulled on his trainers, grabbing his t-shirt and jacket he ran down the stairs, Heidi right behind him. He pulled on his t-shirt whilst his mom went into the kitchen and came back with his mobile.

"Here" she said, handing it to him, "Let me know as soon as she has given birth. I'll be up there right away"

"Alright mom" he said shoving it into his pocket along with his wallet. Heidi noticed he was just standing there and so she became mad.

"Well? What are you waiting for? GET GOING!"

"Okay, its just…I'm really scared now. I mean, it's really happening. I'm gonna be a daddy" he said, quite shocked. Heidi sighed and gave him a big hug.

"You're going to be just fine sweetie. I know you are. Just make sure you take care of Chichi alright?" she told him pulling away.

"I will mom"

"I know" he smiled, "Now get going!" he nodded and flew out the front door.

"What the hell is with all this damn noise!" Raditz cursed sleepily as he came down the stairs.

"Chichi's giving birth" she said in awe.

"Wow. Good luck bro" he silently said.

Goku ran like he had never run before. Though her house was only a few minutes away, he could still miss her. He ran around the corner, suddenly shouting a loud 'SHIT!' When he saw the ambulance coming around the corner to. He legged it down the street and up her drive, banging on her front door once he got there.

"YO G! OPEN UP!" He shouted. George opened the door and Goku barged in.

"Where is she?"

"GOKU!" She called. He gasped and ran into the main sitting area where he saw his girlfriend, tears in her eyes, and fear across her face.

"Baby" he whispered, taking her in his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Oh Goku I'm so scared" she cried into his chest. Goku pulled away, his hands cupping her cheeks and his thumbs caressing them.

"Hey, it's going to be alright. I'm going to be here for you every step of the way. Everything is gonna be just fine baby, you'll see" he whispered kissing her forehead.

"Okay" she said, still a little scared.

"Now come on. Let's do this"

_**

* * *

Phew. Another chapter done and dusted. Dam, when is this story gonna end? I think I got like…LOADS MORE CHAPTERS TO GO! Yup. I've planned this all out so I know what's going to happen and when it's going to end.**_

_**Hoped you liked this chapter. Thank you for all the reviews guys and gals! Love you!**_

_**Gosha xxx**_


	30. Hospital Talk

**A/N: DB/Z/GT is owned by Akira Toriyama only. **

**_Actually, is GT owned by Akira Toriyama? Just wondering. Anyways, thank you so very much for the previous reviews everyone! Really appreciate it! And sorry I took so long to update! Gosh, I'm on chapter 30! Wow, I feel so old…lol. Anyway, onto the chapter!_**

Chapter 30: Hospital Talk

The trip to the hospital was frightening for Goku. Not only was the painful agonising moans from his girlfriend unbearable but the fact that he was going to be a father was becoming reality a lot quicker than he thought.

He was nervous beyond compare, his mind in one place his thoughts in another. The only sane thing he could think about right now was her.

Once in the confines of an empty hospital room Chichi was examined and checked to see if she was ready for birth.

She wasn't…

"Looks like its going to be a while yet Miss Kin" The Midwife told the young mother to be. Chichi sighed. Not only in frustration but in relief also. She was quite scared about it all to be honest.

"How long is it going to be?" asked Goku, his hands shaking upon hers. Chichi grasped his tightly trying to calm him down also. He was so nervous she could tell.

"Could be a while…a couple of hours I'd say" she said, "You have to be at least ten centimetres and you are only three"

"Only three?" Goku repeated, "That's not much"

"Yes, but it's nothing to worry about. This happens to a lot of women. Some can take a day until they're ready to give birth" she said, smiling at the two, "But it'll be alright. You're in good hands. If you do need anything do not hesitate to ask"

"Thanks" Goku told her as she left them alone.

He turned to his girlfriend when the nurse closed the door and let out a sigh.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I guess. I was really scared back there. It came so soon and so unexpected. I'm kind of glad it's gonna be a while"

"I thought you said you had enough and you wanted it over and done with?"

"I did. But after all that pain I just had. I'm not so sure" she whispered.

"Hey, its going to hurt I know. But you just gotta think about what the outcome will be: our children. Our two beautiful children. I am scared and very bloody nervous to. But I'm also excited because I really want to see them and hold them. Don't you?" he asked her gently.

"Of course I do, it's just, I'm a little scared that's all" he pulled her to him, letting her rest against his chest, his head on hers.

"I know baby, and it's okay to be scared. There's nothing wrong with it. Everyone gets scared sometimes. It's only natural to when you give birth. I mean, I'd be shitting myself if I had to squeeze two babies out of my private" Chichi giggled.

"Well, it would probably be more painful for you"

"You think?" She laughed at his sarcasm and sat up to face him.

"What do you think they'll be?" she asked.

"I'd like a boy and a girl but whatever we get I'd be happy with. I definitely would love a boy though"

"Yeah, I want both to. It would be so cute to have two girls though. Then we could dress them in the same little dresses and shoes"

"Yeah they'd look real cute"

"But yes, I agree with you. Whatever we have will be perfect"

"I wonder what they'll look like. Will they have my hair? Your eyes? My nose? Your chin?"

"I'm not sure. I bet they'll have dark hair like us"

"Yeah most probably" he agreed. The door soon opened and in came a smiling Ox-King.

"Hey honey how are you feeling? The doctor told me it might be a while till you give birth" he said stroking her cheek.

"Yeah it could be a while. But it gives me a chance to calm my nerves down I guess" the Ox-King smiled, understanding her.

"Yes, it's alright. It's only natural to be nervous" "Its going to be alright though. You are in great hands!" he told her gently.

"I know dad. I'll be alright after a while I guess" Goku stood up and smiled at the two.

"I'm gonna call my mom to let her know"

"Oh, okay" Chichi said with a smile.

"Have you got money?" asked Ox-King, ready to dig into his large pockets.

"I got my mobile thanks" he said as he left the room, closing the door quietly.

After telling his mom the situation, he popped down the hall to find the cafeteria and decided to get Chichi, Ox-King and himself some coffee. Heidi told him she was dressed and just waiting for Raditz and then he'd bring them up. Goku was happy with that. He was quite scared right now and having his mom there and brother…it helped.

He entered Chichi's hospital room once more and returned the smile she gave him.

"So, everything okay?" Ox-King asked Goku. He nodded and handed Chichi and her father their coffees which they gratefully took with a thanks.

"Yeah, my mom and Raditz are coming up now to see you" he said with a chuckle.

"That's really kind of them" Chichi admitted before sipping the hot liquid.

"Yeah I guess" Goku agreed as he sat down in the chair next to her.

It wasn't long after that Heidi and Raditz arrived at the scene. Heidi sat next to young Chichi and took her hand with a smile whilst Raditz stood in the corner, mumbling and yawning. It was midnight now after all.

"How are you feeling?"

"Tired" Chichi answered Goku's mother, "But I'm not so scared now"

"Hmm…why did our kids have to come this late at night? Why couldn't they come when we've slept, eaten and are ready for it?" Goku asked with a laugh.

"Yeah, why?" Chichi laughed back, suddenly wincing from the pain.

"Honey, you okay?" Goku asked her in a panic.

"Yeah just, felt uncomfortable there. But I'm okay, don't worry" she told him with a warm smile to ease him. He nodded, but his concerned eyes still remained.

Heidi smiled down at Chichi and sighed.

"Watching you here brings back some memories" she murmured.

"Yeah? Was it hard when you gave birth?" Chichi questioned.

"Well, not really. Raditz just flew out of me. He was a piece of cake, and Goku…don't get me started with him" Goku smiled sheepishly

"He was a little sod to get out. He just didn't want to come out. It wasn't too hard, but it was quite painful. Little rascal, he hasn't changed a bit"

"Yup, he's been a problem ever since he came into this world" Raditz joked.

"Thanks bro" Goku sarcastically remarked.

"Oh sweeties, you know we're only joking" she told him. She turned her attention back to Chichi, "All women has different experiences sweetie, so yours could be easy or hard. All I can say is just take your time and make sure you take in deep breaths. Try not panic either, that will make it harder for you"

"Thanks for the advice Heidi. I guess it helps"

* * *

It was now one in the morning. Goku was sat by Chichi's sleepy side, Heidi and Ox-King talking about something in the news paper yesterday, Raditz playing on his mobile phone.

"Oh, how long is this going to take!" she whined. The midwife had came in earlier again and noted she was seven centimetres.

"It can't be too much longer. There's only 3 more centimetres to go baby" he soothed, rubbing his gentle hand over her swollen belly.

"I know, but we've been here for 2 hours already! I'm so tired. What if I don't have enough energy to give birth? I mean, I have to give birth to two of them!" Goku kissed her forehead which strangely calmed her down.

"Of course you'll have energy. Your one of the most energetic girls I know, if you know what I mean" he whispered with a wink. Chichi giggled.

"Please Goku, now's not the right time. Is that all you think about?"

"Of course not" he said with a big grin. Chichi suddenly clutched onto her belly and winced, grabbing everyone's attention.

"Chichi what is it?" Goku demanded in worry.

"Ooh…I'm having a contraction again" she moaned. The midwife suddenly barged in, along with another woman and quickly they ran to her side. Goku wasn't sure if it was a coincidence or it they were psychic, either way, it was weird.

"Alright Miss Kin, I'm going to check how wide you are" the midwife said. Before Chichi knew it, the midwife had checked, wrote it down and smiled.

"Well, your ready Miss Kin. Time to take you to the delivery room" she said. Chichi was shocked, but very happy. Heidi kissed her cheek and told her it would be okay and retold her advice once more. Ox-King hugged her gently and told her to do her best and Raditz just wished her good luck. Goku bid his goodbyes to the others as Chichi was wheeled out of her room in a wheel chair. His heart was pumping like mad, his hands shaking and his head sweating. He couldn't believe this finally was happening, but most of all, he couldn't believe that in less than an hour…his children would be born.

_**Damn that was a rushed chapter. Sorry about that. I just really needed to update big time! I hope you liked it though and please review! Till next time…**_

_**Kami bless**_


	31. I'm a daddy!

**A/N: DB/Z/GT is owned by Akira Toriyama only.**

Chapter 31: I'm a daddy!

It all happened so fast for Goku. The last thing he remembered was him running to Chichi's house and them going to the hospital in an ambulance. Then all of a sudden she was here right now, giving birth to his children.

She screamed the whole hospital down as she pushed out the first baby. Goku could barely stay conscious himself as she squeezed his hand so tight it was cutting his blood circulation…yet he didn't mind because it was nothing compared to what she was feeling right now and she was all he was caring about right now.

She pushed and pushed, the midwife guiding her and advising her as she did. Then, after one more push, the first baby was out!

Chichi fell back panting away, her hair sticking to her forehead from the sweat. Goku kissed her sweaty forehead and stroked her hand gently, murmuring things to her to help calm her and relax her for the moment. He could hear the baby cry…his baby! His baby was crying! The nurse accompanying the midwife smiled as she held the baby and cleaned the blood and other substances from its head.

"It's a little boy" she told them. Goku smiled happily and kissed Chichi o the hand.

"Did you hear that baby? It's a boy" he whispered to her. She smiled as she tried to control her breathing, soon sitting back up to get the other one out.

"Alright Miss Kin, lets get the second one out" Chichi sighed in tiredness and fell back down.

"Oh Goku, I don't think I can push anymore…can you…can you do it for me?" she asked. He laughed slightly, really concerned with as it seemed she had no strength left.

"Come on Chi. You did it once and you can do it again! I bet it's hard and painful, but this is our baby we're talking about here! We want to see him or her just like we seen our first one right?" she nodded, "Then come on, you can do this Chi! I know you can! Now come on!" he encouraged her, helping her sit back up. She did and pushed like the midwife said. And before long after a large and final push, their second and final baby was out.

She collapsed back on the bed, absolutely exhausted and in slight pain. Goku let out a sigh of relief for it was over and Chichi had to push no longer. He kissed her forehead several times before stroking it and combing her hair back out of the way.

"I'm so proud of you Chichi…so very proud" he told her within a whisper. She smiled gently and looked up at him.

"Thank you" she whispered.

"For what?"

"For helping me and cheering me on" he laughed light heartedly.

"It was no problem honey" he said as he kissed her briefly on the lips.

"Well, here you are" the nurse said, the two babies in her arms, "Say hello to your son…and daughter" Goku and Chichi both gasped as the nurse put the babies in front of them. She carefully slid them into Chichi's arms, and Chichi was surprised at how light they were. Then again, they were so small! She cried because of them…because of their beauty…because they were hers…and his.

Goku just gazed at them…man did that little boy look like him! He had little spikes of hair that were jet black just like his. He was so handsome. He then looked at the other baby, the little girl. She was smaller than the boy, but so beautiful, her black hair curling slightly her cute little face all scrunched up in the blanket like his. They were the most amazing little babies he ever saw. He was overwhelmed by them…he shed some tears like his girlfriend. She saw him and kissed his cheek to comfort him.

"Aren't they amazing?" she asked as she to gazed back and forth between them.

"Amazing is not the word…I'd say…perfect" she smiled at him, his eyes burning into hers lovingly. He placed his lips on hers for several moments, so gently and so softly. Then he leant his chin softly on her head and looked down at his children once more.

He couldn't believe it. He was a daddy!

It wasn't long before their parents and Raditz was notified and they came rushing in. Heidi was all emotional, hugging Chichi and embracing her son. Then she took the baby boy and held him. The Ox-King kissed his daughter telling her how proud he was. Raditz as always just stood there and smiled.

"Oh gosh…he is so handsome" Heidi cooed as she looked down at the baby boy in her arms. Goku smiled.

"Just like his dad" he commented, his hands twirling around Chichi's beautiful dark hair as he lay next to her. Chichi could only smile slightly.

"Sweetheart you must be so exhausted" Heidi gently said with sympathy.

"Yeah just a bit" Chichi spoke out in a murmur her eyes half closed.

"Well, maybe we should go now and come back maybe later on in the day so you can have some sleep" Heidi decided, loking over at Ox-king. H nodded in agreement, the baby girl in his arms still asleep.

"Yes, I think we shall do that" he said. He put the baby down in the small crib like cot that was beside Chichi's bed carefully before slipping over to his daughter to kiss her forehead.

"You get some rest honey. You really need it"

"Thank you dad. I will"

"I'm really proud of you honey. You did so well"

"Thanks dad" she said with a smile. He kissed her cheek before moving out of the way. After putting down her grandson, Heidi sat next to Chichi and stroked her cheek.

"You will feel a lot better after some rest sweetie. I can assure you" she said gently.

"Yeah, I think so to"

"Good" she kissed Chichi's forehead and tapped on Goku's shoulder.

"What?" he questioned.

"Come on then"

"What? I'm staying" he suddenly said.

"No honey" Chichi interrupted, "I want you to go home and get some sleep"

"But I don't want to. I want to stay with you and the babies"

"But Goku I want you to get some sleep and then go to school. You can go in at lunch because Bulma and Yamcha will want to know everything! Besides, I don't want you missing out on you school work" Goku couldn't help but laugh at that.

"But I want to stay with you" you told her one last time.

"Goku please don't argue with me. I'm too exhausted"

"Honey, please, come on. I think Chichi is right" Heidi told him.

"Yeah, the midwife will be here and the nurses" Ox-King added in. Goku sighed in defeat and rolled his tried eyes.

"Okay I'll go" he uttered sadly.

"Good" she said as he leant over her carefully to embrace her.

"You make sure you get some sleep" she told him.

"You to, and take it easy okay" he said softly into her neck.

"I will" he pulled away and slowly and lovingly he kissed her forehead.

"And don't worry about me. I'll be fine"

"Yeah" said Ox-King, "Here, I'll leave Chichi my cell phone so she can call you when she's up"

"Yeah, I'll call you before you go to school at lunch" she reassured him.

"Okay" he said before standing up and walking over to the slumbering babies. He whispered things Chichi couldn't quite understand to them before placing gentle kisses on both their heads. He headed to the door with his mom and Ox-King, Raditz just in front and looked back.

"Night babe! I love you okay"

"I know. I love you to" she told him sleepily. He smiled and quietly closed the door.

* * *

It was on the way to school at lunch that she called him on his mobile. She sounded a lot chirpier than late last night and she even said she had fed the babies for the first time. He was happy with that and couldn't wait to see them and her after school.

Lunch would be starting in twenty minutes but he still decided to go to the class before where his mates and Bulma would be.

"I wonder why Goku isn't in" Bulma pondered for the tenth time that day.

"Bulma he's probably just ill or something or couldn't be bothered to come in" Curt said as he was writing down some science work. Both classes were together in one class today to finish up their end of year project which had to be done and marked by tomorrow.

"But don't you think it's strange that both Goku and Chichi aren't in?"

"They probably had a major fuck last night and were too tired to come to school" Yamcha said with a laugh.

"Dude that's sick" Curt said with a laugh.

"I don't think so Yamcha. She's too near birth for them to be doing that"

"It was just a suggestion" he said sarcastically. That's when the door opened and Goku walked in.

"Aah, Mr Summons. I didn't think you'd be joining us today" Mr Harkins said joyfully.

"Goku! You're in! Where have you been?" Bulma blurted out. Goku only smiled warmly.

"Where do you think?" he asked her. Immediately she jumped up and gasped.

"Chichi's had the babies?" he nodded and all his friends smiled and some of them clapped.

"Well, well" the teacher said with a smile.

Bulma was the first to embrace him as he approached the desk, then Yamcha and Curt.

"Congratulations pal" Yamcha said patting his back.

"Thanks man"

"So what were they after?" the teacher asked, the whole class crowding round to listen.

"A boy and a girl" he said with a smile.

"Oh wow! What do they look like?" Bulma questioned excitingly.

"They're amazing Bulma. They're just so small and so perfect. The little guy…he looks just like me its scary! He got my hair coming to. The little girl though, she is so much smaller and so beautiful just like her mom"

"Oh this is incredible" Bulma cooed.

"Yeah, I can't believe she's finally had them" Yamcha gasped.

"I know…it's just…unreal"

"Is Chichi okay though?" Curt asked

"Yeah she's great. She's really tired and all but she's coming along. She rung about ten minutes ago and she said she fed them for the first time and said how weird it was"

"That's Chichi alright"

"Sure is"

"You got names for them yet?" asked Lime.

"No, not yet. Still in the thinking process"

"Well they've only just been born so there's no rush"

"Yeah your right" Goku guessed.

* * *

The day pretty much lingered on, very lesson was the same with people questioning about Chichi. He thought the whole school knew now. But it didn't matter, after all, his friends were going to be there for him and Chichi, what more could he want?

Yamcha walked home with him after school whilst Bulma went home to change. The two were going to head up the hospital with Goku and Raditz to see the babies and Chichi.

After entering his room the two dumped their bags and Goku immediately went to his desk.

"Listen, I know this aint that important right now, but did you get that new game console after?" Yamcha asked. Goku said he was going to get a new gaming station and games a good few months ago and that he was saving up money from his two jobs.

"Well…no, I kind of…bought something else"

"You did? What the hell is more important than that game console? It's like the biggest thing right now!"

"Promise you won't freak out or tell anyone if I show you"

"I promise" Goku reached under his bed and pulled out a large blue box with all graffiti over it. He opened it and searched through until he found what he was looking for and smiled, hiding it behind his back.

"This might be crazy to you, but it's what I want okay"

"Okay, what is it?" Yamcha asked becoming anxious. Within seconds Goku pulled out a small velvet box and opened it.

"Goku?" Yamcha questioned in shock.

"I know…I'm gonna propose"…

_**Aah! I'm so sorry for the long update! I've been so busy and I've been in Paris! Please forgive me! I hope this chapter was okay! And guess what! Only a few more chapters to go! Eek! Then there's only one story of mine left! Holy Kami! Lol, I hope you review for me. I would really appreciate it. You guys keep me going. Thank you so much!**_

_**Kami bless xxx**_


	32. Will You?

_**A/N: DB/Z/GT is owned by Akira Toriyama only.**_

Chapter 32: Will You?

After squeezing into his brother's car Goku sat quietly with Bulma and Yamcha as they made their way up to the hospital. He was quiet, not because he had nothing to say, but because he was deep in thought.

He had the engagement ring in his back pocket. He had his hand on it now. He was so nervous! What if she said no? What if he was going too fast? What if…

He stopped and swallowed crossing his arms and sinking back into the chair. He shouldn't be negative. If she didn't want to, then she didn't want to…but she loved him, he loved her…they just had kids together! So why wouldn't she?

He sighed and remembered the two important talks he had earlier today. One with Ox-King and one with his mom…

-**Flashback-**

_The ringing of the phone caught Ox-King's attention and within an instant, thinking it was Chichi, he answered it._

"_Hello"_

"_Hi, it's me Goku"_

"_Oh, hello there son. How are you?"_

"_Oh I'm aright thanks, a bit tired but I'm fine. You?"_

"_Oh I'm fine thank you. So what's the problem?"_

"_Well, it's not really a problem…but I…I need to ask you something"_

"_Oh…okay, well…go ahead" Goku swallowed Ox-King noticed, and after a few long seconds…_

"_I wish to take your daughter's hand in marriage" Ox-King almost dropped the phone! Did the boy just say what he thought he said!_

"_Mr Kin?"_

"_Yes…Goku…I'm still here" There was another pause._

"_The thing is…" Goku began, "I love Chichi! I want to be with her for the rest of my life! I want to be her husband and be there and take of her! I want to grow old with her! I worship…your daughter Ox-King! I don't know what I'd do without her…or our children. I love her so much" Goku blurted out…so gently Ox-King noted._

"_I know you love her…I really do…but, don't you think…maybe it's a bit too early for this? I mean…are you really ready for this Goku?"_

"_Yes I am. I am ready for that responsibility and I have been for a while"_

"_Well…if it's what you really want, then yes, you can!"_

"_Really?"_

"_Of course. I wouldn't want anyone but you to marry my daughter" Goku almost jumped in joy._

"_Oh Ox-King thank you so much! You don't know how much this means to me!"_

"_You know what son…I think I do"_

-**End of flashback-**

Goku smiled to himself. He couldn't believe Ox-King let him so easily. Yeah, so he and her dad got on very well together…but he was quite protective of Chichi and always wanted the very best for her…nothing less. Goku felt proud being the one for her. He felt so amazing knowing her dad thought he was the best and no one else was. It felt so good…but what his mom said was what touched him the most…

-**Flashback-**

"_Mom!" Goku called running down the stairs._

"_Yes! I'm out the kitchen" she replied to him. He entered the kitchen area and smiled at her. She was just putting some dishes away and smile at him._

"_You're going to school now then" she guessed._

"_Yeah I am. It's just…I wanted to tell…well, ask you something…well, both" she laughed._

"_What's wrong this time?" he stood there awkwardly._

"_Well, you see…it's just…" he sighed in frustration. Why the hell did he always stutter when telling his mom things! He swallowed deeply and stood straight, "I'm gonna propose to Chichi" He awaited the reaction…the yelling or the disagreement, but nothing came. She was just stood there, that same smile on her face. Hadn't she heard what he just said?_

"…_Mom?"_

"_I know sweetheart. I know what you said. I expected nothing less"_

"_Huh?"_

"_I knew you were hiding something from me. When you said you were going to get that new game…I caught you going into the jewellers"_

"_But you parked in the car park with Raditz"_

"_So you thought" Goku blushed._

"_Mom…I didn't mean to lie like that…its just I didn't know what to say and…"_

"_It's okay! Your 18 now son. You are leaving school in a few days. I can't control your life anymore. I can't…mother you like you're a child anymore. It's taken me a while to understand that, but I do now. You have children with her…a family. If marrying her is what you want, then it's completely fine with me. But I just want you to know, it's not easy suddenly becoming a father and husband so fast. Being responsible for them…it's not an easy job"_

"_I know that mom. I know it's gonna be hard. But I'm going to do it and I'm ready for it. I can feel it. It's really what I want" she smiled warmly._

"_I know" she whispered, "Come here" she said opening her arms. He smiled back and embraced her smaller form gently._

"_I love you mom. I love you so much"_

"_I know…I love you so much to sweetheart"_

-**End of flashback-**

He sighed contently as Raditz drove up into the hospital car park and parked the car. He looked up at the hospital windows, smiling. He wasn't so scared now…not after what his mom and Ox-King had said…he was going to be just fine.

By ten minutes later the group were entering her hospital room, which was once again empty, with only her in it. He smiled as he entered, her eyes looking directly at him, a warm loving smile on her face also.

"Hey Chi" Bulma greeted friendly as she gave her a small yet comforting hug. Chichi returned it and smiled up at her best friend.

"Hey Bulma"

"How are you feeling?" she asked her. Chichi sighed.

"A little tired, but well other than that" she replied quietly. Bulma smiled.

"You're going to be tired. I'm glad you're not in any pain though" Bulma told her.

"Yeah, I'm fine thanks Bulma"

"So, what's it feel like to be a mom?" Yamcha asked her.

"Not sure yet" she said with a small giggle. Bulma suddenly realised she was here to see the babies also and turned around and gasped. She immediately ran over to their small crib like bed and almost cried with happiness.

"OH MY GOD! Oh you guys…they are so…beautiful" she whispered in awe. Yamcha looked over her shoulder.

"Damn! I can tell which one's the boy! Look at him! He looks just like you Goku!" Yamcha exclaimed. Goku laughed.

"Sure does" Goku said with a proud smile.

Laughter and comment were flung around the room as they all talked about the day's events and the children.

That's when Goku decided…it was time.

"Hey guys" Goku said grabbing all their attention.

"Yeah, what is it buddy?"

"I just want to…talk to Chichi alone for a second" he said. Yamcha suddenly got the jiff and handed the baby boy back to Goku.

"Alright pal" he said, leading a confused Bulma out. Raditz wasn't far behind and quietly he closed the door behind him. Goku turned to face Chichi, his child in his arms.

"What is it sweetie?" she asked tiredly. He quietly walked around the bed and gently placed the baby boy down in his crib next to his sister. He kissed them both on the head before taking his attention back to her.

"I need to talk to you" he managed to say as he sat on the bed next to her. She sat up a bit a little curious.

"Well, okay. Tell me what you want" she told him. He sucked in a breath and scratched his head before sighing and opening his mouth.

"I love you Chichi…I love you so very much" he whispered gently to her. She smiled as he took her small hand in his.

"I…I don't know what I'd do without you…I don't know how I'd survive. You've changed my life so much and opened my eyes and taught me things I've never known. I've had many girlfriends in the past, but not one of the one made me feel the way I feel with you. Your just…amazing…so smart, strong willed and beautiful. I don't want to grow old without you…or without my children. I couldn't bare that" he suddenly descended to the floor upon one knee, his free hand fishing into his pocket, pulling out a box... She gasped, suddenly realising where this was leading.

"Goku?" she questioned in shock. He opened the box and showed her the beautiful ring.

"I love you Chichi…I need you. You're the world to me, the whole universe even. I want to spend the rest of my life with you" She sat motionless.

"Chi…will you marry me?"

She couldn't believe this. She couldn't believe that this boy…her boyfriend, he wanted to marry her! He wanted to spend the rest of his life with her! She was touched…so much. She loved him to…she admired him…she wanted to be with forever….

"Will you?" he questioned again, suddenly scared by the long silence. She smiled at him and closed the ring box.

"No"…

_**

* * *

Damn that was a short chapter. I apologise. Thanks for the reviews peeps, the next chapter will be up soon. I will have this story done and dusted soon! I'm on a roll! And Kinoha, I think you're psychic. How did you know I was going to pull a stunt like that? Lol, please review again! Thanks so much for reading!**_

_**Kami bless**_


	33. The Last Day

_**A/N: DB/Z/GT is owned by Akira Toriyama only.**_

**Chapter 33: The Last Day**

His proposal was soon forgotten after her answer was revealed. But deep inside he felt heart broke…rejected by what he thought was his soul mate. They hadn't spoken to each other since then, unless it concerned their children.

He sighed angrily and frustratingly as he walked down Potter's Road. He couldn't understand her reasons for rejecting him, he couldn't comprehend the answer. He knew very well what she said…but why?

**-Flashback-**

"_No?" he quietly questioned to her, the pain evident in his voice. She just smiled at him._

"_Goku…as much as I love you…I'm not ready for that kind of commitment just yet. We've just had kids…kids we weren't supposed to have yet. I don't think we should take everything so fast" He bit his lip…trying to stop the pain seeping through._

"_I understand" he muttered, not looking at her face as he stood up and shut the box, shoving it into his pocket once more._

"_Please don't be like that Goku. If I'm not ready you should respect that!"_

"_Fine…I do" he told her, still not letting himself look at her. She silenced herself, feeling a little guilty, but knowing she was doing the right thing._

"_I'm sorry" she gently told him. He nodded with a small fake smile._

"_It's okay. No worries"_

**-End of flashback-**

No worries his ass! He was so uptight and so…gutted! After everything they had been through and done! She still turned him down? She didn't want to take everything so fast? He snorted at that. If she didn't want to take things so fast she should have remembered to put a condom on him!

He stopped walking, a little upset with what he was thinking. Maybe he was being a little too harsh on her, but wasn't she supposed to be his soul mate? Wasn't she supposed to be the one?

"Maybe not" he whispered as he entered the school grounds.

Well, he guessed, at least they had named them now. It took long enough but their children finally had names! They named the little boy Gohan after Goku's grandfather, and they named the girl Goshenna after Chichi's great grandmother who had also passed away.

Today was the last day of school for his year and the lot of them were going into the main hall to celebrate a good year and a good ending. Chairs were set out before a stage where performances from students in the year would take place. Most of them were all seated in the hall now as the bell rung for the morning session. Goku was sat at the very front with Yamcha and the crew, twiddling his thumbs, a little agitated with today's events. He really couldn't be assed about a party today.

His phone suddenly buzzed in his pocket, and instantly he got it out. It was a message from Chichi.

_"Hey, u'll neva guess wot! I fed da babies 2day by myself! Isn't that gr8! Hope u ave a gr8 time 2day! C u l8er xxx"_

He guessed it was good news since Chichi was having some problems in getting the babies to feed off her, and they wouldn't tae a bottle either. He was glad they were finally taking it off her now. He shoved his mobile back in his pocket and slumped down in his seat. Today was gonna be long…

By three in the afternoon Goku's head was buzzing. He had had enough of the party now, and the loud music from the bands on stage didn't help any. Kami, he was so down and so tired also. He hated life right now…he guessed the only highlight was his two beautiful children. He smiled at that thought, knowing he would be seeing them in the next hour. It was also cool because Chichi and them would be let out of hospital tomorrow so he wouldn't have to worry about them being at the hospital. They'd be home and safe.

* * *

Chichi smiled as she lay Gohan down in the small crib next to his sister. He had just been fed and he had fallen asleep in her arms. After pecking them both gently on the head and admiring them she went back and sat on the bed. She was bored of staying in hospital now. She really wanted to go home. She couldn't wait to sleep in her bed again; the hospital ones were so hard!

The door suddenly opened and in came Heidi, a smile upon her face, a bunch of fresh flowers in her hands. Chichi awed at her, the flowers a beautiful gift as far as Chichi was concerned.

"You really didn't have to" Chichi told her.

"Well, its only a little something, to cheer you up. I know how much you hate it here" Heidi said, taking out the old dead flowers from the vase and putting in the fresh ones.

"Yeah, I'd like to go home now. I especially miss my bed"

"Yes, they aren't too comfy here are they. I know exactly how you feel. Terrible for your back"

"Sure are" Chichi agreed, straightening her back slightly, the aching bugging her.

"It was the last day of school today" Heidi said.

"Yeah I know. It's gone so fast"

"Yeah. I wonder how many awards they're all winning down there"

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that. Well, I voted for Goku on most of mine. I bet he wins best looking, best body, best bum, best legs and comedian" she said with a laugh, Heidi laughing also.

"I bet he will to" she said, wrapping the dead flowers up in paper. Chichi sighed quite happily to herself. She didn't know what she'd do without Heidi, or where she'd be. She may have had her dad and Goku, but Heidi played a big role in her life. It was like having a mother around she thought. That she was very grateful for.

"Oh, well Goku will be here soon. I think it's all finished now since its 4 O'clock"

"Yeah it should be" Chichi added in, less happy than before. Ever since his proposal and her rejection, he hadn't been the same. He hardly talked or looked at her unless it involved the babies. He was hurt, she could tell, but she just wasn't ready for marriage. Why couldn't he just accept that? She sighed. Seeing Goku used to be the most amazing thing in the world…now she wasn't so sure…

"My gosh! Your exams start in a week's time!" Heidi suddenly shouted.

"Yeah, it's quite scary. I guess we really aren't leaving school yet"

"Yeah, you still can see your friends from school. Will some of them be leaving and moving away?"

"Well, Bulma's gonna be working with her dad, Yamcha with his dad, Curt's going to college down town, Chloe as well…I guess I'll still see them all"

"That's good then"

"Has Goku told you what he wants to do yet? He said the last time that he wasn't sure if he was continuing school to do football or going to college or whatever"

"Actually, he did mention that he might go to a football college in Tokyo"

"In Tokyo? That's like hours away!"

"Yes, he'd have to probably stay away a lot, but he did say not for a while. He'll probably just continue doing his after school and weekend jobs until the children are older"

"I guess" Chichi said. It would be great if Goku did go to Football College and take on that career, but she couldn't bear having him away for any length of time. Besides, she couldn't take care of both children on her own, and she'd miss him a whole lot. But there was no way they would all live off his small jobs. For starters, they didn't even have a room for the children! Just two cribs, a few needed essentials and all in Chichi's bedroom. Chichi knew they needed a house. Nothing large and expensive, just something small, something to live in. An apartment maybe. They couldn't count on their parents forever. If Goku did become a professional footballer, the money they would have more than enough money to buy a decent big house and a car.

Another thing they needed-a car! Goku was supposed to have started his driving lessons a while ago, but didn't because of what happened to her, and giving birth. Maybe he would go and do them now. Having a car would be really handy and a lot of help.

She stopped the thoughts, feeling quite selfish. She wanted and expected so much from Goku, but then again, she couldn't do it all. She was a house girlfriend now, the mother of his children, the one that stayed home to look after them. It's not like she didn't want to, but she did want to put in some more effort and contribute more to the family. Maybe Goku wouldn't mind the role of money getting and keeping food on the table. Maybe that's what a guy preferred.

Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a brief knock at the door. Heidi looked at her watch, stating it was 15 minutes past 4. Had she really been thinking for that long? Goku opened the door, a small smile on his face, his brother right behind him.

"Hello sweetheart" his mother greeted him as he entered.

"Hey mom"

"What's all that round your neck?" she asked with a laugh. Goku examined his neck, remembering all the awards he had won.

"Oh yeah, this is my bling! I won some awards! They gave us these like medals they made out of foil" he said with a chuckle.

"My gosh, you got so many!" Chichi said looking at them.

"Two are them are yours" he said, taking them all off. He placed them on the bed and picked out 2 and handed them to her.

"Wow! For me?" he nodded and she read them, "I came third for best looking! And second for best bum!" she squealed, laughing at the same time.

"Yeah, you should have come first for both. But Kit came first for both, Bulma came second for best looking though"

"But still, getting a medal is good enough for me" she told him. Heidi picked up her son's medals and decided to find out what he came.

"So, you came 1st for best legs…1st for best bum…1st for best looking boy…2nd for most athletic…1st for best body…and you won comedian as well"

"I knew you'd win all them!" Chichi told him.

"I try" he said with a smile.

"Well, I'm very impressed Master Summons" his mother said with a chuckle. Goku grinned.

"Thanks" he soon turned his attention to the slumbering babies then looked back at Chichi.

"How long have they been down?"

"A good 45 minutes" she replied.

"And you fed them for the first time to!" he said with a smile.

"Yes, that was good to hear. After she told you she rung me all excited" Heidi said. Chichi grinned.

"But I felt so good knowing they were finally taking my milk. I thought there was something wrong with them…or me, and I got worried" Goku placed his hand on her leg.

"There's nothing wrong with any of you…it happens to some mothers and kids. I read about it in this book I bought the other day"

"You bought a book! My Kami, what a miracle. You haven't read a book in your life" Raditz suddenly commented.

"Of course I've read a book idiot! I did it in school. But anyway, yeah, I bought this book called something like "First Time Daddy" or "Your gonna be a daddy" something along those lines. Quite interesting actually"

"Oh sweetie, that was really responsible of you. Its great you're really getting into this"

"Yeah, of course" he said with a warm smile as he looked at his children. Chichi smiled at him. Today's visit wasn't so bad. He was in a good mood and was at least talking to her and smiling at her. Things were great she thought. Now all she dreaded was managing when they got home and revising for the exams…in less than one week…

_**

* * *

My Kami an update at last! I'M SUCH A SLACKER! (slaps face) I'm so sorry for taking so long. Same excuses, busy, had a shit month with my mom having problems again. But I finally did it! (jumps up) so hope you like it. NOT MUCH MORE TO GO! Only…about…3/4 more chapters to go! And then it's over! My Kami, then I've finished all my stories! Well, apart from the one I'm doing with Wynora. So REVIEW FOR ME! I need something to cheer me up! LOVE YOU ALL!**_

_**Kami bless XxX**_


	34. Great Crappy Shitty Exams

_**A/N: DB/Z/GT is owned by Akira Toriyama only…so sad… (Sniffle)**_

Chapter 34: **G**reat **C**rappy **S**hitty **E**xams!

The next week flew by rapidly in Goku's view. He had already sat two of his many exams and he swore they were getting harder. He had his maths exam today…the one he dreaded the most and he prayed with every muscle he had that he would pass it! Not only for himself…but for his dad, like he promised.

Things with Chichi weren't so bad lately he guessed. They had slowly gotten over the "proposal" topic…well, he still felt hurt…but he had decided to let it go for now. He had confronted her about it yesterday, telling her he was sorry for his assy attitude, but she said it was ok. As for the babies, nothing could get better! They were such good children, sleeping well, eating well and so happy and well behaved. Sure, they were only two weeks old, but they were so good already! He was obsessed with them! He couldn't stop thinking how lucky he was to have them!

But back to the exams-Great Crappy Shitty Exams! Ha-ha! That's what he called them! Stupid GCSE's! What was the point? He didn't even need to do half of them! He wanted to be a footballer! Why would he need Science? Why would he need English? Or Maths? What, did he have to know how to spell Football or count the goals? Kami, how stupid! This world was getting weird…

He walked through the school gates and straight to the hall where the exams were taking place, a few of the students were already there, along with Yamcha, Bulma and Chichi. He was going to go call for her and walk with her there, but he threw up with nerves and told her he might be a bit late.

"Hey!" Yamcha cheered giving him a hug. Goku laughed and hugged him back.

"Hey buddy"

"You alright? You're looking pale there"

"Yeah I'm alright, no worries. Just a bit nervous I guess" Goku replied with a fake smile. Why did Yamcha have to be so nosey? He felt someone tug at his sweaty hand and smiled knowing it was Chichi.

"You're going to be just fine Goku! You've been revising hard and I'm so proud of you!" she said sweetly, planting a kiss on his cheek. He rolled his eyes.

"Whatever you say Chi" he said. She pushed him playfully.

The door suddenly opened and a female teacher came out, telling them it was time to go in. Goku sweat dropped…'This is it' he guessed as he walked through the door.

Once inside he could see, as usual, the single tables and chairs laid out alphabetically. From his English exam, he knew he was down near the front. Chichi suddenly squeezed his clammy hand grabbing his attention. He turned to look at her and couldn't help but smile at the cute beam she portrayed.

"Good luck" she said gently with a sweet caring smile. He chuckled lightly.

"Yeah you to" he said gently in return briefly placing a kiss on the side of her mouth. She giggled as he patted her bottom and walked off down the front. She watched him for several minutes sighing in slight sadness. He was still uptight about the whole "her rejecting his proposal" thing. She could tell easily. He wasn't as touchy feely as he used to be and not so affectionate either. She missed that…and when was the last time they shared a decent kiss? She sighed before resuming finding her seat.

* * *

It was an hour into the two hour paper. Goku bit his lip as he read over the next question. He was doing quite well, being on question 14 when there were only 25 of them to do. He hadn't left any out either. But this question however was a sticky one.  
'Solve the simultaneous equation' What the Hell?

What was that? He thought as he tried his hardest to remember. He swore he heard of the name, but he couldn't remember what one was. He frowned angrily…he was doing so well then this shit has to come up and ruin his passing chance. He took a look at the marks.

"5 marks" he whispered in disbelief, "Great" he mumbled, turning the page with a snort.

The two hours were almost up now. Goku was sat on his chair, bored out of his mind, still worrying about the finished test before him. Had he done it right? Had he done his best? Could he have done better? He probably could have, but with the kids and Chichi, he had no time for revision. In fact he hadn't revised for over 3 weeks. He sighed guessing it wasn't the end of the world as he folded his arms and sunk back into the chair.

Before long the end of the exam came and they were let out. He waited outside the hall for his girlfriend and friends, smiling as he saw them come out.

"How stupid am I!" Chichi cursed, "I knew I had to divide the end part, but no! I went and multiplied!" She moaned as she reached him.

"Well, it was only one question Chi, don't worry about it" Bulma told her.

"I suppose" she turned to look at Goku, "How did you find it honey?" she asked him as they began to walk.

"Was alright. Got completely stuck on that simultaneous thing though. Went blank"

"Oh, they are hard to do, but I'm sure otherwise you did fine right?"

"Yeah I guess"

"I missed out 2 damned questions" Yamcha added in with a laugh.

"That's because your thick" Bulma commented. Yamcha was laughing, but soon stopped at that comment.

"Hey!" he accused looking at her with hurt eyes.

"Oh baby, I was only joking" she said kissing him on the lips. Yamcha smiled and kissed her back deeply, his hands coming to rest on her backside. Chichi chuckled at how easy it was to persuade Yamcha. Though Goku could be quite naïve and would believe things easily, she swore Yamcha was even worse…if possible.

Taking each other's hands they bid their goodbyes before heading back to her house. Chichi had left the house this morning, leaving her children for her father to tend to. He had no objection of course. He loved the tiny souls. She only hoped they didn't play up for him.

She opened the front door cautiously and quietly, reminding Goku they could still be sleeping. They both crept into the main lounge, surprised to see the two babies in Ox-King's arms.

"How long have they been wake?" Chichi asked her father with a smile as she approached him.

"Not long honey, they've been sleeping…like babies" he laughed at his own joke.

"Hey kiddos, did you miss mommy and daddy?" Goku asked them as he sat down next to Ox-King. Gohan gurgled a bit as he tried to look around, little Goshenna just sighing, a little smile upon her small delicate lips. Goku chuckled and Ox-King smiled as he handed Goku the small smiling child.

Once he had her in his grasp he cooed to her gently, making funny faces and kissing her head gently. She responded with a slight smile, her little form moving slightly in his hands. Chichi thought this was one moment she'd never forget…

* * *

The next two weeks had gone by. The exams were almost over for the students of Z High, with only one more English paper to do and Geography also.

Goku and some of the others were sat in the cafeteria, awaiting their afternoon exam of English. It was suppose to start in the next twenty minutes, another two hour paper.

Goku leant back against the wall and let out a yawn. Boy was he knackered. He had stayed over Chichi's last night and the kids just wouldn't settle. Chichi and he probably only had about 3 hours sleep if that. He was quite frustrated to…sexually frustrated to be precise. The two had tried to be intimate last night, but the babies just refused to let them. He didn't realise how hard it was going to be to have children. Things the two used to do together were just ruled out now with the kids. They just had no time and energy for themselves anymore.

But man oh man was he feeling horny today. He really wanted her last night and today he was really frustrated with it.

"What do you think Goku?" Bulma suddenly interrupted. Goku shook his thoughts away for the moment and looked at her in question.

"Huh?" he mumbled. They all laughed at him as he stared in confusion.

"Oh sweetheart, you look so tired" Bulma awed as she looked at him.

"I'm bloody knackered" he agreed as he rubbed his tired itching eyes, "We didn't get hardly any sleep last night with them two crying all night" he grumbled as he lay his head on the table.

"You'll have to get to bed early tonight" Curt said with a laugh, "Maybe next time you should remember to use a rubber" Goku sat up straight away and kicked Curt hard under the table.

"Hey! Shut your face!" Goku told him quite seriously.

"Goku you know I'm joking. It wasn't your fault it happened" Curt defended. Goku just rolled his eyes at Curt and with a frown sank back in the chair staring out of the window.

He was glad when the exam was finally over so he could go home and sleep, but sadly when he arrived home he found he had some chores to do for his mom. Great.

By late afternoon Goku and Chichi, though completely worn out, took the babies out for a stroll down the road in their double pushchair. Chichi pushed whilst Goku kept the kids entertained with funny faces as he walked in front. Chichi couldn't help but laugh at his actions. He was such a playful father. But after a while Goku was tired and decided to let them have a look around and went behind here Chichi was pushing. He rested his head on hers as they walked yawning once more.

"Tired honey?" she gently asked.

"Uh huh" he mumbled. She put her one arm around his waist and he did the same, kissing her head at the same time.

"Bet you are to" he said pulling away slightly to look at her.

"A little I suppose, but I guess it's something we got to get accustomed to" she told him as they turned the corner.

"I guess your right"

"I'm always right" she told him with a smile. He chuckled and placed his lips on hers quickly, but before he could pull away Chichi stopped the pushchair and cupped his cheek with her hand, pulling his lips back onto hers. He was a little startled at first, only because he didn't expect it, but soon found himself not resisting and just as desperately as her, cupped her cheeks with his hands and deepened the kiss. Their tongues met in a fiery passionate dance, small quite pleasurable moaned evacuating their mouths as they moved sensually and perfectly together. He fought for control within her mouth, the feel of her tongue rolling over his turning him on. But she soon pulled back slightly flushed, remembering where they were.

"Maybe we can finish this later" she whispered. He smiled and rubbed her nose with his.

"I hope so" he whispered in return.

_**Phew, another chapter done and dusted! Woohoo! Lmao! Well, just… (Counts)…2 more chapters to go! (Cries) Lol, hope you liked this kind of boring chapter (sweat drop) and please review for me! Thank you for all the reviews so far! I'm on 153! GO ME! Love you all so much!**_

_**Kami bless XxX**_


	35. The House

_**A/N: DB/Z/GT is owned by Akira Toriyama only.**_

Chapter 35: The House

Their children were almost 3 months old now, and were as nosey as ever. They wanted to touch everything and always wanted the attention. Though they had their moments where one snatched a toy off the other and they were restless sometimes at night, they were very good children. They ate so much and had a huge appetite for milk. Chichi knew they got that from Goku since he always ate so much. But it wasn't that she minded, it was just hard work feeding them all the time.

It was nearing the beginning of December in Japan, and soon they were going to be getting their exam results back. Though nervous, Goku thought he did pretty well and tried his best to his full potential at everything. After all, look how much studying he did!

Today he was sat at home watching some documentary which he didn't understand, a warm bottle of milk in one hand, and his baby son in the other. The small child was suckling away at the teat quite happily, his fragile hands cuddled up into Goku's chest. Goku took his attention away from the boring programme and looked and smiled down at his son. He had never felt so proud in his life. HE couldn't explain how proud…nor how happy he was. He truly felt like the luckiest man in the universe.

The baby hiccupped, suddenly startling Goku and his thoughts and quickly Goku removed the bottle from Gohan's mouth. He set the bottle aside whilst bringing Gohan up upon his chest to pat his back and get up his wind. Gohan let a small burp escape, making Goku chuckle.

"A father's son alright" Raditz suddenly said as he walked into the room. Goku just smiled as he continued to gently pat Gohan. Goku gently rested his head on his son's and inhaled deeply.

"Gosh, don't you just love the smell of babies" he murmured with a smile. Raditz looked at his younger brother oddly.

"Um…well, I don't usually smell people, but yeah…sure" he guessed as he sat back.

"They smell so……baby-ish" Goku commented, bringing Gohan back down and reaching for the bottle once more.

"What the hell are you watching anyway?" Raditz asked as he looked at the TV.

"I have no idea" Goku said with a laugh. Raditz rolled his yes and grasped the remote and began to surf.

"What time's Chi coming back?" He asked. Goku looked at the clock on top of the TV.

"Shouldn't be that much longer. She just had to get a few things down town" Goku acknowledged.

* * *

Chichi sighed heavily as she peered out of the car window, watching as the many trees went by. Boy was she tired. It had been so long since she did proper shopping that she forgot how hard and tiring it was. Her father was seated in the front, nice enough to drive her there and back whilst Goshenna slept peacefully in her car seat next to her mother. Chichi smiled affectionately down at her daughter, the pride and love overflowing. She wondered then how her sweet Goku was doing at home with Gohan. He was probably and most likely just fine. He always was.

She suddenly gasped when she looked out of her window.

"Dad stop!" she ordered. Worried, her father slammed on the brakes and turned around to face her instantly.

"Honey what's wrong?" he almost shouted.

"Look" she told him, a small smile upon her lips. Her father looked outside and saw a large cottage type house in the distance, wooden and beautiful, trees and gracious flowers surrounding it.

"Oh Chichi, I thoughts something was horribly wrong! Please don't do that again!" He said, sinking down in the front seat quite relieved.

"Isn't it beautiful?" she said with a sigh as she gazed at it. This was the same house they passed so many times in the past. Whenever they went relative visiting, they always drove past it and each time she gazed at it in awe. It was perfect in her eyes, a home fit for a loving family.

"You can just imagine a family living there can't you" she said as her father listened, "You can imagine the washing line up full of clothes, the children playing in the garden, the father playing with them…it's just so…warm and welcoming" she whispered. Her father had to admit; it was a beautiful attractive house and disserved a loving family to be living in it. His eyes caught sight of a sign post by the road, stating the house was up for sale.

"I bet loads of people have put their names down to buy that house…it's a shame it's too expensive" she said sadly. Ox-King sat in thought, a small frown upon his face.

"Well, you can carry on now dad. Goku's probably wondering where I am" He nodded and carried on down the road, something planning in his mind…

* * *

It had been an hour since Chichi and her father reached Goku's, and quietly Goku and her were sat talking in the lounge whilst Heidi hung out washing and the children slept in a large travel cot beside them.

The room was warm and welcoming, the main light off and the small lamp on creating a romantic atmosphere. Music was quietly playing in the background and the fire was slowly crackling away before them. They sat contently by each other's side, their fingers intertwined and their bodies touching as closely as possible. Her one leg was over his, his free arm around her small shoulders. Needless to say…perfect.

And it was rare these days to have times like these. Usually they were dealing with the babies, or Goku was working or her cleaning. The babies needed constant attention and it left no time for them at all. This moment was one they would treasure.

"Goku" she whispered, disturbing the peace around them…even though there wasn't literal peace, it felt that way.

"Yeah" he murmured back.

"Do you think it's time we got our own place?" she asked him. He removed his chin from her head to look down at her.

"What, our own house?" he repeated.

"Nothing big, just something…you know, to live in until we can afford something bigger" she told him.

"Like an apartment or something?"

"Yes, I guess so" she said.

"Sure, if that's what you want"

"But you've got to want it to you know"

"Well, I'd rather us have our own place to be honest. I mean, we are a family now so…you know, it would be better, besides, I hate having to rely on my mom or your dad all the time" he said quite seriously.

"Yeah me to…I want to be more independent you know"

"Yeah I know" he said, "Maybe we can have a look in the paper or something tomorrow" he suggested. She snuggled up into his chest, enjoying the warmth that he was giving off.

"Yeah, we could" she whispered. He put his chin back on her head and closed his eyes.

"Are you nervous about getting your exam results?" she suddenly asked him. He opened his eyes again.

"Yeah a little. You?"

"Yeah" she said quietly.

"I don't know why you're worrying; you always pass your tests in school. I usually fail mine"

"No you don't. You're a good little worker" she said with a smile as she pulled back to peer up into his dark shining eyes.

"Yeah right" he said rolling his eyes with a laugh. She shook her head at him.

"You are honey" she said lovingly. He looked at her onyx orbs of beauty, the light from the fire bringing them to a fiery life. He slowly touched her face with his finger tips, gently and professionally stroking up and down her cheek. His touch was so soft…so unbelievably soft…he had such large hands and he was such a tough guy…yet he was so gentle and handled her with care. He leant in closer, his eyes fixed upon hers…deeply gazing into them as if he was captivated by them…and he was.

Her hand escaped his upon his lap and moved up to touch his face as he moved in closer, leaving a small gap between them. His nose touched hers…delicately moving against it. Her eyes closed as she moved in to close the gap and touch his lips with hers. He filled the kiss, giving it back gently…his hand cupping her cheek just to make the kiss that little bit deeper. She pulled him closer…her breath lost and her heart pounding like something possessed in her chest. Her hands were grasping at his t-shirt, his hands feeling her body from her hips to her behind. Yet no matter how desperate he was right now…he refused to crush her to him…to ravish her…or to dominate her.

She suddenly pulled her lips from his…a little reluctantly might she add, remembering where they were.

"We can't do this now" she reminded his sadly. He sighed inwardly, knowing she was right.

"I know" he whispered in return, his face only inches from hers once more. She planted her lips onto his again, moving her mouth and tongue with his in perfect rhythm, his hands not leaving her side. She then pulled back and at that moment, her father walked in.

"Hey Chichi, you ready to go home now?" he asked her joyfully. She smiled, a little irritated by the…interruption and got up.

"Yeah I'm ready" she said in a small voice. She turned to look into the travel cot where her two babies lay and carefully she picked up Gohan and held him gently against her chest.

"I'll have Gohan tonight" she told Goku with a smile. He nodded and reached down for Gohan's dummy and cuddly toy and followed Chichi out to the front door. Her father walked on outside after bidding Heidi goodbye and Chichi followed him also. She stopped outside the front door to say goodbye.

"I'll ring you in the morning ok" Goku told her affectionately. She nodded.

"Ok" she said, pecking him on the cheek. He smiled and watched her walk off, and then he whispered a "goodnight Gohan" which Chichi heard and giggled at.

* * *

Goku soon closed the front door after she had left and walked back into the warm comforting atmosphere of the lounge and leant over the travel cot to admire his sleeping daughter. She was by the far the best behaved out of the two of them. She hardly ever played up or cried, it was usually Gohan who did. That's why Goku usually had him, for some reason, Gohan was better behaved for Goku than Chichi. It was odd he thought, but he wasn't complaining.

An hour later he found himself sat back in the chair, Goshenna in his arms drinking the warm milk from the bottle, Heidi sat next to him watching the baby in awe.

"They are definitely growing" she commented as she gently stroked the baby's cheek.

"They sure are" Goku replied with a smile. Raditz walked into the room eating a sandwich and decided to sit down in the single chair next to them.

"Hey bro, before you get comfy, mind taking Goshenna's cot up into my room for me?" In the past, Raditz would have told him to get off his lazy ass and do it himself, but now he found himself obeying.

"Sure" he said getting back up. The twins had definitely brought a huge impact on everyone's lives, not just the parents'. Raditz guessed it was his Uncle instincts as he carried the cot upstairs.

**_

* * *

Whoa…lame ending! But yeah, I did say that there were two more chapters left, including this one, but there are actually three chapters left, including this one lol. Sorry to confuse you. Damn it that means more work for me lol. So…I hope you liked the chapter and thank you for previous reviews…and just to keep you in suspense (I'm so evil) something shocking (nice shocking) coming up next time…also…they finally get their exam results! (Gasp) lol, review please! Laters!_**


	36. I'm Ready For You Now

_**A/N: DB/Z/GT is owned by Akira Toriyama only.**_

Chapter 36: I'm Ready for You Now

Today…was the day…

The results were ready and posted to each of the students' doors during the early hours of the morning, now all that was needed was for the student to get up and open it.

Goku yawned lazily as he walked down the stairs, his hair a lot messier than usual, and his boxer shorts sagging at his ass. He had a cooing Goshenna in his arms, her dummy in the other. He reached the bottom, nearly dying from fright as he tried to avoid the trainers that were situated there.

"Stupid damned brother leaving them there!" he mumbles sleepily. He walked into the living room; his mother sat drinking coffee with a smile on her face.

"Hey honey, good morning"

"Morning mom" he said collapsing onto the couch. His mother smiled and stroked the baby's face naturally before reached for something on the table.

"You have a surprise" she told him. His eyes widened at the letter and now he was fully awake!

"Uh oh!" He exclaimed, knowing they were his exam results.

"Oh come on Goku! I'm sure you didn't do that bad! Here, let me have Goshenna and you open it" she told him, taking the baby from his arms. He gulped as his mother handed him the letter and with doubt he opened it.

He set the empty envelope aside and after a quick prayer he found himself opening it. And let's just say his mother had never seen him look so shocked in all his life!

As he read through he couldn't believe what he was reading! He read it over again…and again…and again! But he still couldn't take it in!

"Mom….I….I passed….everything…." he said slowly and quietly.

"You did? Oh honey what did I tell you! Oh I'm so proud of you! Let me see!" she said happily as she took it from him. He sat there speechless for a long time whilst his mother read it over with a proud smile.

"Well, you only failed Religion"

"I DON'T CARE!" He shouted in excitement as he jumped up off the chair. "I PASSED MATHS! I ACTUALLY PASSED MATHS! OH YEAH! WHO'S THE MAN? I'M THE MAN! UH-HUH!" He sung as he did his own little victory dance. His mother sat happily, laughing at her youngest as he danced around the room like a wild boy. She was so proud of him…she knew he would do it!

"I CAN'T BELIEVE I REALLY DID IT MOM! I REALLY DID IT!" He shouted "YOU HEAR THAT DAD!" He shouted looking up at the ceiling, expecting his father to hear him, "I PASSED MATHS! HA-HA!"

"What's with all the flipping noise? You do realise its only 6 in the bloody morning!" Raditz grumbled angrily as he came down the stairs, a dressing gown around him.

"RADITZ I PASSED MY EXAMS!" Goku shouted and ran over to his big brother, jumping ion him and embracing him. Raditz just stood there and sweat dropped.

"Yeah bro, well done" he said ruffling his hair, trying to breathe at the same time.

"Thanks" Goku returned a little calmer as he let Raditz go. Raditz sighed in relief before shaking his head at the excitement of his brother. Though he wouldn't let anyone know, he was shocked with this news…but yet at the same time…he expected this…he was confused why he thought this, but either way he was proud.

Phones rang all over the neighbourhood by dinner time as all the students rung up their friends and relatives to tell them how they did. Yamcha was the first to begin the chain of calling in his area. He rung Goku, happy to tell him he passed all his exams but 2, and he was happy that Goku did even better by only failing 1. After that they decided that tonight they'd all go on down to The Crazy House for a celebration.

Goku put down the phone due to a call from his mother.

"S'up mom?" he asked walking into the kitchen.

"Would you mind going upstairs and getting me the washing off of the floor?" she asked him sweetly. He nodded and quietly ran up the stairs, careful not to wake up his slumbering daughter. After chucking the washing in the machine, Goku went back to the phone to ring up his girlfriend.

"Good boy" Chichi cooed as she lay Gohan down upon the carpet, a nice clean nappy attached to his lower body. She made a knot in the nappy bag and set it aside. She smiled down at the baby as he tried to grab his foot and put it in his mouth.

"Gohan, that's very unhygienic" she told him with a chuckle. That's when the house phone rang. She didn't bother answering for she knew George would get it.

"Miss Kin, its Master Summons for you" he called walking down the hallway.

"I'm in here George" she told him.

"Aah there you are" he said entering and handing her the phone.

"Thanks" she said taking it. He smiled at the baby and left the room.

"Hello" she said.

"Hey babe" he chirped.

"Hey, you alright?"

"Yup, I'm great thanks" he told her, "You?"

"Yep, just playing with little Gohan here" she said laughing at Gohan's second foot eating attempt.

"Hah, Goshenna's back in bed"

"Well, unlike her, Gohan's a little rebel. He just doesn't give in" she sighed.

"That's my boy" Goku laughed. She rolled her eyes.

"So, how did you do?" she suddenly asked him.

"Passed all but one" he said.

"Wow! Really? Goku I'm so proud of you! I told you you'd do well!"

"I know" he said sheepishly.

"Which one did you fail?"  
"Religion, but I don't care about that" I care that I passed maths!"

"I really am proud of you" she said gently.

"Thanks hon. but how about you? Let me guess, you passed everything?"

"Yeah" she said shyly.

"I knew it! I knew you would! You are one of the smartest people I know!"

"Thanks sweetie" she told him.

"Anyway, I wanted to tell you that we're all getting together tonight and heading down the Crazy House for a celebration"

"Really?"

"Yeah, everyone's going! Most of the year anyway!"

"Cool, ok! That sounds great. But what about the kids? I could ask my dad to have them"

"My mom said she'd have one"

"Oh ok, your mom can have Goshenna and my dad can have Gohan"

"Deal" Goku said, leaning back against the wall.

"Ok, so…what time we all going?" Chichi asked, tickling the fidgeting Gohan, causing him to chuckle gently.

"I'll come and call for you about 6 if that's alright?"

"Sure no problem!" she exclaimed, noting it was one o'clock now.

"Cool, I'll see you then" he said.

"Alright, love you"

"Love you to babe" he said. She smiled to herself and put down the phone. She was really excited about tonight. It had been a good few weeks since the two of them had any decent time together.

"Ooh, mommy and daddy are going out" Chichi cooed, picking up the gurgling 3 month old and walking out of the room.

"Dad?" she called walking down the hallway, little Gohan chewing and slobbering all over her shoulder.

"I'm in the study honey" he said. She smiled and opened the study door.

"Hey, where's my little Grandson" he said joyfully as she walked over to him. She giggled as her father tickled the small child.

"Dad, would it be alright if you minded Gohan tonight? Everyone's getting together tonight to celebrate their results so I was wondering, if you didn't mind…"

"Hey, no problem Chichi!" he said in his jolly tone, "Besides, me and my grandson can do a little bonding" he said with a laugh.

"Ok, thanks dad"

"How's the little angel?" he asked.

"Oh she's fast asleep. Unlike this little rebel here" she said referring to Gohan, "I think I'll try and put him down again" she said.

"Alright sweetheart" he gently said as she walked out.

* * *

By five o'clock she found herself looking in the mirror and applying her lip-gloss, ready to go. She couldn't believe how quick and eager she was to go. She sighed, noting she still had another hour before Goku called, but she decided she'd go and call for him instead and that way she would see Goshenna to.

"Dad" she said as she walked down the stairs, her small heels clip clopping as she went.

"Oh honey you look beautiful" he told her with a warm smile.

"Thanks daddy. Now, are you sure you'll be alright with Gohan?"

"I'll be just fine. Now don't you worry, just have a good time. You need it" he said planting a small kiss on her forehead. She smiled.

"Alright thanks dad. See you"

"Oh! And Chichi, here, here's a letter for you" he told her, handing her the letter. She looked at it curiously and smiled.

"Thanks dad! I'll open it later" she said walking out the door.

"Alright, be careful out there now!" He called.

"I will" she called back before shutting the door.

* * *

Not long after she walked up Goku's drive way and knocked on the door. A moment later she was answered with Heidi.

"Oh hello, I thought Goku was coming over to yours?" she asked, moving aside to let her in.

"Well he was, but I kind of finished getting ready early so I thought I'd pop round to see Goshenna" she said as she walked in.

"Oh that's no problem, she's lying on the mat in front of the Television" Chichi laughed and went in to see her.

"Hey baby, you miss mommy" Chichi said kneeling down to kiss her tiny forehead and stroke her fragile cheek. The baby just smiled. Heidi chuckled lightly as Chichi stood back up.

"Is Goku upstairs?" Chichi asked Heidi and the mother smiled.

"Yes, he is, go on up, he'll be surprised to see you. He might still be in shower so check the bathroom"

"Alright, thanks" Chichi said as she began the walk upstairs.

She reached the landing and knocked on his door.

"Yeah?" came a call. Chichi smiled and entered his room only to find him pulling on a shirt.

"Hey" she chirped.

"Hey…what are you doing here? I thought I was coming over to get you?"

"Yeah I know, but I was done early, so I thought I'd come on over here"

"Oh alright" he said with a grin as he done up his black leather belt. He then realised what she was wearing and that startled him! He hadn't seen her look so dressed up and sexy in a while, though she was always sexy to him…she looked even more so right now. He had to admit, the dress she was wearing was perfect for her curves, and it showed just the right amount of flesh around her chest and legs. He couldn't help but smirk.

"What are you smirking at?" she asked with a mischievous smile.

"I'm sorry…you just look fabulous and I couldn't help but think that" he told her as he slipped on his black trainers. She giggled.

"I'm glad you think so"

"Absolutely" he replied walking up to her. He quickly glanced at his watch to see it was 5:30, "I suppose we could go early. I mean, that way we can get out special little corner" he suggested looking back at her. She suddenly smiled a soft gentle smile…one that she showed when she wanted to tell him something important…he knew her smiles well enough to know that. She had 7 of them to pick from: one for when she was so happy, one when she was in thought, one when she was smirking, one when she was being serious like now, one for when she was hysterical, one for when she was in awe and one…one for when it was just him and her…that special smile that melted his heart.

"Goku" she murmured interrupting his thoughts.

"Yes" he replied, near the same tone.

"I want you to ask me now" she told him creeping closer, her eyes burning deeper into his. She could see his confusion, and almost laughed at it.

"Ask you what?" he asked her curiously. She crept closer, if possible and licked her dry lips.

"I want you to ask me…what you asked me before…and I rejected…" she said gently and quietly. His eyes widened like dinner plates. Was she serious? Did she mean it?

"You mean…propose?" he under toned in shock.

"Yes……I'm ready for you now" she told him affectionately. He swallowed, trying to contain the explosion of happiness that was begging to come out.

"Ok….but um…where's the ring?" he asked himself. She chuckled..."Heh, trust me to spoil the moment" he said sheepishly, "Aah I know" he ran over and looked under his bed, soon brining out a large box. He opened it and beamed as he found the ring in its box. He ran back over to her and took a deep breath and fell to his one knee.

"Chichi…I love you…will you marry me?" he asked her lovingly, the box open before her, his other hand in hers. She bit her lip to stop the tears.

"Yes I will" she told him. He jumped straight up ad embraced her, so happy it wasn't a joke! She held him close, happy that she finally said yes. She wasn't so ready for it at first, but now she knew she was…she just couldn't wait to tell her dad now!

He slipped the ring on her finger and held her hand tightly, his eyes gazing into hers.

"Thank you" he whispered, his forehead nudging hers.

"No, thank you for waiting for me" she told him back. His eye lids became heavy and slowly he leaned down to kiss her. She closed her eyes also about to touch his lips with hers…

"Wow!" came a shriek. They both pulled apart to see Raditz standing in the doorway.

"Uh…sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt" he said staring at them.

"Heh, yeah no worries" Goku said rolling his eyes, "What do you want?"

"Just to borrow your biker jacket. Going out with the crew" he told Goku.

"Yeah sure go ahead" Chichi took this brother conversation as an opportunity to open that letter off her father. She opened it quickly, really curious of its contents and when she read it, she only wished she had opened it when her father was standing there.

"OH MY GOD!" She screamed. Goku and Raditz immediately turned to face her, Goku's features full of worry.

"Chichi, what is it?" he asked her. She only covered her mouth in shock, looking as though she was gonna cry. Goku panicked now ad pulled her to him concern written all over him.

"Chichi, honey what's wrong? What happened?" Chichi noticed his worry and took her hand from her mouth.

"Do you remember that house I loved? The one we always passed when going into town and all?"

"Yeah"

"Well, it was bought the other day….and it was bought…by my dad"

"What?"

"He bought it…for us" he said, the tears welling up in her eyes, a big smile on her face. He took the letter in disbelief and read it over.

"Oh my god! You weren't kidding! He's even put our names down for it!" he said in astonishment. He looked won at Chichi and immediately they both grabbed each other, laughing like maniacs, so happy with it! Raditz stood and chuckled to himself.

"Well, what do you know?" he said, deciding to leave them alone.

"I can't believe it! Our own house!" Goku chirped.

"I know, it's like a dream come true!" she almost shouted. He warmly beamed down at her and decided now to kiss her. She got the concept and closed her eyes, letting his lips take over hers, quite firmly and possessively. She could tell he was just as happy as her as their mouths moved passionately and fiercely together. They still had a get together party to go to yet…could it get any better?

_**

* * *

Whoa….a flipping long chapter there! Full of lots of surprises eh? I hoped it wasn't too crap and too rushed. I did actually spend quite a lot of time on this chapter. But anyway, I hope you liked it so please review and tell me your thoughts. JUST ONE MORE CHAPTER TO GO! So get ready for the finale! Love you all and thank you so much for sticking with me!**_

_**Kami bless you, Gosha xxx**_


	37. How We've Grown

_**A/N: DB/Z/GT is owned by Akira Toriyama only.**_

Chapter 37: How We've Grown

The sun was shining and the clouds were out of sight. The wind was very mind, only gently caressing the many trees that surrounded the Highway. Chichi sighed heavenly as she sat back in the passenger seat. Today was a glorious day and to make things even better the whole family were going into the city to see their long time friends Bulma and Yamcha. Ever since they moved, they lost contact with them. They knew Bulma was still at Capsule Corporation, but now she was working along side her father and Yamcha went to build with his dad, so they really didn't have the time to hang out anymore. Besides, Chichi was a mother of two! She had no time for going out to see her friends, especially since she couldn't drive yet and Goku had the car most of the time.

He was doing well with himself she thought. He was now booked into Football College in Tokyo and would be starting his first year there next month. Though Chichi was happy about it, she wasn't sure if she could handle him being gone for a month. And how would the children handle it? They were much older now…a year older in fact. They had turned one a week ago and Chichi still couldn't get her head round how much they had grown. Goku on the other hand didn't mind them growing up so fast. With him going to be constantly leaving with his career, he'd rather them be old enough to understand and then be able to tell them all about it to.

"Mommy" came a call from behind. Chichi turned around to face the two kids in the back and smiled.

"Yes?"

"Where we goin?" Gohan asked her, an action man in his grasp. He sure was a talkative one and he sure was a rebel at times to. That was his nick name – the little rebel. He was so nosey and could be quite bossy to, usually towards his sister since he was bigger than her. But at other times he was such a sweet boy. He was the spitting image of Goku and that scared Chichi sometimes because of how identical they were. Goku however, was very proud indeed.

"We're going to meet me and your mommy's friends Gohan" Goku told him looking through the mirror at him in the back.

"Oo'sa?" he asked sweetly in his cute yet boyish voice.

"Bulma and Yamcha" Goku told him with a smile as he pulled into the second lane.

"Oo Bomu mommy?" Chichi laughed at his pronunciation. Even though he was very good at saying things, he still didn't get his pronunciations right, but he was only one she guessed.

"You'll see her soon sweetie" She said before turning back around. Goku chuckled to himself as he came off the highway and onto the one main road that lead to the city.

"Such a nosy little thing" Goku commented.

"I wonder where he gets that from" Chichi said looking at her fiancée. The two were actually going to Bulma's to hand her and Yamcha a wedding invitation as well as just seeing them. Goku and Chichi were getting married next month, September 12th and were then flying out to Los Angeles for a week honeymoon. They both couldn't wait for that big special day and each time they thought about it they got all excited and happy.

"Mommy" came a more delicate quiet voice from behind. Chichi turned back round once more to see Goshenna looking at her.

"What is it sweetheart?" she asked her. Goshenna was probably the most fragile thing in the world to Goku, and the cutest to. She had pale skin just like her mother and dark eyes to, and she had dark curly hair which was held back with two pink flower clips. She was beautiful, just like her mother. Goshenna put out her small hands.

"I'ave my dwink Peese?" she asked quietly. Chichi turned in her seat and dug into the bag she had in front of her and brought out two juice cups. She turned and handed the one to Goshenna and then gave the other to Gohan.

"You want a drink?" she asked the boy. Gohan nodded and took it from her and instantly started drinking it, "What do you say?" Chichi reminded him. He took a few more sips before replying with a "k'you" and continued drinking.

Before long Goku pulled his sports car up outside Capsule Corporation and put on the brakes. It had been so long since he had been to this place…too long. He turned off the ignition and got out of the car. He went to Gohan's side and opened his door with a smile.

"Alight kiddo?" he asked him as he unbuckled the boy's belt. Gohan just screamed his exciting scream as always wriggling in the seat to get out. Goku laughed at the boy and lifted him out of his chair and placed him on his feet.

"Gohan you wait there" Goku told him as he reached down for their baby bag and then shut the door.

"Go over by daddy" Chichi said as she gently pushed Goshenna in Goku's direction whilst she got out her bag.

"This place hasn't changed one bit" Goku murmured looking up at the Corporation. Chichi closed the last door of the car and sighed.

"It sure hasn't. Gosh it's been over a year since we came here" Goku locked the car with a press of a button.

"I know, I bet they'll be surprised. Let's hope they're in"

"If I know Bulma well enough, she's always in at the time and Yamcha with her"

"True, irrespirable those two" he said with a light chuckle as they walked up the long path to the main door. Chichi rung the doorbell and the two parents waited patiently, Gohan jumping around and Goshenna holding onto her father's leg. Soon, a short man came and opened the door with a huge smile.

"Goku! Wow, it's great to see you!" the old-ish man said, "Come on, come in!" he said letting them in through the door.

"Thanks Mr.Briefs" Goku thanked him.

"Aah and you Chichi, it's nice to see you"

"Thank you and you're looking well"

"All this mechanical work gives me exercise" he said with a smile. She chuckled and grasped hold of Gohan's hand so he wouldn't run off.

"My goodness! These are never those two tiny little babies you had?" Mr Briefs said in shock.

"They sure are" Goku said. Mr Briefs smiled and ruffled Gohan's hair.

Well, I never. They've grown so much" He looked over at Goshenna who shy-ed away and hugged into her father's leg.

"Oh a daddy's girl that one huh?" Gohan laughed and looked down at her.

"Yep, she's a daddy's girl"

"Well, Bulma's in and I think Yamcha's still here, so just go on down to the main room. That's where she was last anyway"

"Thanks" Goku and Chichi said as they began to walk down the hall.

"Where we goin?" Gohan asked again looking up at his father, his hand now free from his mother's.

"We're gonna find Bulma. Say Auntie Bulma!"

"Annie Boma!" Gohan called.

"Who was that?" Bulma asked Yamcha who only shrugged. That's when Goku came through the door a huge grin on his face, little Gohan just behind him.

"GOKU!" Bulma almost screamed in joy, running at him and hugging him. He laughed at her and wrapped his arms around her to.

"It's great to see you to Bulma"

"Gosh you look so healthy and well" she told him with a smile as she pulled back.

"Thanks, you to" Bulma then saw Chichi and jumped up and down excited and hugged her to. Yamcha and Goku locked eyes and gave each other a big bear hug.

"It's great to see ya pal" Yamcha said to him.

"You to" Goku replied pulling back.

"Oh this is so great! We haven't seen each other since forever!" She then caught sight of a little spiky haired boy who suddenly looked up at her.

"Oh my god! Is this, Gohan?" she asked in shock.

"Sure is" Chichi told her.

"Oh look at him!" She cooed, "He looks just like you Goku"

"I'll say. He even has your hair" Yamcha said, quite startled.

"Look how big he's gotten" Bulma cooed once more. She then looked around and caught sight of the little girl.

"Oh and look at her! Oh she's beautiful guys! Oh Chi, she looks just like you!" Chichi smiled.

"Your not all shy now are you?" Goku asked his daughter as she buried herself against his leg again.

"She's a daddy's girl huh?" Bulma asked.

"Yeah, she's daddy's girl, aren't you baby?" he asked her. She put her arms out and so he picked her up gently. She looked at the two new strangers for a moment before hugging into her father's shoulder. The rest of them awed at her cuteness.

"So, guys come and sit down" Bulma said, leading them to the large sofa. Goku and Chichi sat down happily, Goshenna still attached to her father's neck, Gohan nosing around the large room.

"No touching Gohan!" His mother warned seriously. He gave her a cheesy grin before resuming his gazing search. Chichi shook her head at the boy. He was definitely like his father.

* * *

The small reunion lasted hours. The old teens talked about old times and school and the fun they had together as a group. Bulma told Chichi that Chloe was doing well in college and that Lime had moved away. Suno had begun working in a fashion shop in the city and Curt was in college to. Goku knew he had to go visit Curt, he just had to. He missed Curt just like he missed Yamcha. And that was a lot.

More tea was offered and Gohan was given a small box of Bulma's old toys. They were her cousins when he was a baby and so that kept him occupied. Goshenna soon went over for a look to.

"I can't believe how much you two have changed" Bulma commented. Goku and Chichi looked at each other before glancing at her.

"Changed?" Goku repeated.

"Yes, you're both so much more mature and more…adult like. I'm not saying Chi; you were ever childish, because you weren't really. Goku was though" she said with a giggle. Goku just gave a "Huff" and playfully turned his nose up at her. The others only laughed.

"So there are three children then" Bulma said with a laugh. He only looked at her and gasped by the insult. Chichi and she just laughed.

* * *

He smiled as he focused on the road before him. It was a great day, seeing his friends again. His best friends actually. He had missed them so much. They were very happy to have been given a wedding invitation to and very excited. Bulma already knew what dress she was going to buy and wear. Goku put his warm palm on his wife-to-be's leg, getting a smile from her as he did. He didn't know why, but right now he thought this moment was one he'd cherish for the rest of his life. He was here, with his soul mate and his children, driving home…to their home. He didn't know why, but this moment felt special to him. She put her small hand on his and squeezed gently. She was by far the luckiest woman in the world. Not only to have two wonderful children, but to have Goku as well. But looking at him now, she denied the fact that he was still a child, because he wasn't. He was a man now, in every way possible. He had grown up, he had taken responsibilities and just like her…he had grown in love as well.

She looked back at the road ahead, thoughts still playing in her mind. He looked at her quickly before checking the road as he crossed. He was scared about the future…scared mainly for his family. He knew that it would be a while until he finished his football training completely, but he was scared of what might happen. Silly maybe? But maybe worry was something you needed to feel when you were the man of the house and the father of two children…maybe he was meat to feel that way as their protector, their hero.

They had come a long way he noted, from just making friends on her first day at Z High and then falling in love. He had been her first guy and lover, and she was his first at making love. He adored her, maybe because of how much they had gotten closer, or maybe at how much they had grown together. But from here he knew no matter what happened, he would have her and she would have him. And to him, that was the most amazing thing in the world…

_**

* * *

OMK! I finished…I actually finished this fic! This was my first fic and I finally finished it! (screams in joy) I can't believe it. Yeah, I know kind of a sucking ending. But I didn't know how the Hell to finish it! This was such a hard chapter because of the stupid Writer's Block! Beware people; you could catch the WB disease! Anyway, I want to say thank you to everyone for reading this and reviewing it. I will not even dare to write a list because it will take forever! But you all know who you are so I thank you from the deepest of my big heart! (grins)**_

_**I love you all, and I hope to speak to more of you soon!**_

_**Kami bless you!**_

_**Gosha xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx**_


End file.
